


Digimon Augmented

by darkone4587



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 86
Words: 73,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkone4587/pseuds/darkone4587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game is played between children in a certain city, in this city children get Digimon partners and go out and play a game battling Digimon and other players, but all is not as it seems with the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Ch. 1: Reinitialization **

 

In a school a small group of children stand around with one in the center holding a video game case in his hands.

            “Okay guys, this weekend were gonna beat this thing.” The kid holding it says boastfully.

            “Are you sure I heard this game was so hard most people considered it impossible to beat.” A larger kid says looking at the case.

            “If we have more players it should be easier.” Another kid says in response.

            “Well almost every other guy is busy with clubs, and if we invite a girl she’d just get in the way.” Another kid says in response.

            “Well everyone but Cole.” A kid says looking to the back of the classroom and seeing a black haired boy in their blue school uniform.

            “Should we invite him, I mean he doesn’t seem bad.” The large kid says.

            “I wouldn’t didn’t you hear Cole’s antisocial, he never goes does stuff with groups.” The kid holding the case says in response.

Over hearing this Cole walks over to the group.

            “A game like that, I beat it a week ago.” Cole says looking at the case before walking away.

As he leaves a trio of girls blocks his exit.

            “Where do you think you’re going?” One of the girls on the side says.

            “Yeah, you’re supposed to help with cleaning today.” Another girl says alongside the other.

            “Sorry, but I’ve got other things to do.” Cole says trying to get past them.

            “What does a lonely loser like you have to do?” Both girls say in unison at Cole.

            “Girls, don’t be like that, if he says he has something to do let him by.” The girl in the middle with long blue hair in a blue girl’s uniform.

            “But Miss Velia, if we don’t force him to work, he’ll just be the same loser.” One of the girls says to Velia as the other nods.

            “Well we can’t force someone to work.” Velia says to the girls. “Although if you don’t work, you’re forcing a poor girl to …” Velia says before noticing Cole’s gone.

            “Thanks for this I’ll see you later.” Cole says running down the hallway.

            “Why that idiotic little …” Velia starts saying under her breath losing her composure before regaining it before the other girls notice.

 

Outside the school in a large city Cole walks into town looking at his phone to check the time.

            “Okay then, if I hurry to the grocery I should get home in time to make dinner.” Cole says to himself while passing a red haired girl in a similar blue school uniform.

            “That boy he’s like us.” A voice says coming from a small device in her pocket.

            “Are you sure?” The girl says pulling the device out.

            “Yes, but his partner’s not here, we might need to follow him until they meet up.” The voice says in response.

            “Okay then, hopefully it’ll be a fun fight.” The girl says watching Cole.

 

A while later Cole enters an apartment in a tall building, with a shopping bag in hand.

            “I’m back.” Cole says walking into a seemingly empty room.

Suddenly a small yellow lizard like creature with wings flies towards Cole before landing on his head.

            “Cole, I’m hungry, what’s for dinner?” The creature asks Cole before its stomach starts growling.

            “Don’t worry Joulmon, I’ll get dinner ready in a second, today is Hamburgers.” Cole says holding up a shopping bag.

            “Hamburger!” Joulmon says happily at the news.

As the pair walk toward the kitchen the area around them suddenly changes, becoming darker and various blocks of data appear in the air randomly.

            “What the?” Cole says looking around. “Isn’t this the AR?” Cole asks Joulmon looking around.

            “Why are we here Cole I thought we weren’t fighting?” Joulmon asks looking around.

Suddenly the back window explodes and the duo are blown out of the apartment into the street.

            “Joulmon!” Cole screams out as he falls.

As they fall Joulmon is covered in light before data starts appearing on him and as the light fades he appears as a large child sized yellow lizard like creature with four large wings. Grabbing Cole he uses his wing to glide the pair down to the ground.

            “It’s been a while since you digivolved into Watmon.” Cole says as the pair land on the ground.

            “But why are we in the AR, we didn’t activate the Digivice.” Watmon says asking Cole.

            “I don’t know,” Cole says pulling out his small grey Digivice looking at it.

            “Wow that thing looks outdated.” The red haired girl says now in a red shirt and a skirt with goggles on her forehead. “You must have been avoiding the AR for years to have not updated.” The girl says looking at Cole’s Digivice. “Watmon, Rookie Level, Virus Type digimon.” The girl says looking at her red and white Digivice which is displaying information on Watmon.

            “These guy’s must be weak, maybe we can gain some experience by killing them.” A small red anthropomorphic cat with two tails says falling from a large building.

            “Bakemon, do you think these guys are even worth killing.” The girl says to the cat.

            “Hey what’s going on did you drag us into the AR somehow?” Cole asks the girl confused.

            “Yeah, you’re out of date of course you wouldn’t know about the PVP mode.” The girl says in response.

            “PVP?” Cole asks the girl curiously.

            “Player versus Player, it means other players can challenge you to fight’s now, it was implemented a few months back.” The girl says answering Cole. “You’re lucky we found you first another player might’ve killed your partner.” The girl says as her and the cat walk away leaving Cole and Watmon.

 

A while later Cole sits in the living room in the apartment with the window repaired.

            “What are we going to do?” Cole asks Joulmon.

            “I don’t know you’re the tamer, you make the rules.” Joulmon says responding to Cole.

            “Okay then, it’s been a while but let’s get back to the game.” Cole says reaching for the Digivice before pressing a button.

As the Digivice turns on a bright light over takes it and as the light fades it takes the same shape as the red haired girls, in a black and yellow color. As Cole looks at it the screen displays a loading screen displaying the words _reinitialization._

_“Okay then tomorrow where going to try getting stronger.” Cole says determined. “As long as this update doesn’t take forever.” Cole says looking at the slowly progressing loading bar._


	2. Chapter 2

** Ch. 2: Test Run **

 

A few years ago a young Cole in a white shirt and shorts stands alone in the park crying over the dead body of a recently deceased cat.

            “Why are you crying little boy?” A bald old man with a thick long grey beard in a red shirt and white pants hunched over holding a cane says curiously to Cole.

            “The kitten died.” Cole says over his tears.

            “It’s okay, she was a stray anyway she didn’t have a family so there’s no need to cry.” The man says looking at the corpse.

            “So if you don’t have a family no one will cry for you?” Cole asks curiously.

            “That’s right that’s why you should enjoy your time with your parents.” The man says smiling at Cole, who starts crying. “What’s wrong kid?” The man asks confused by Cole’s tears.

            “I don’t have a family; no one’s going to cry for me.” Cole says crying.

            “Are you sure you don’t have a family, even if you don’t have parent’s don’t you have siblings or friends or something like that.” The Old man says looking closely at Cole.

            “Well, I have my aunt but she’s always away at work, so I get lonely when she’s gone.” Cole says sadly.

            “Well, let me ask you something kid?” The Old man says looking intensely at Cole. “Do you want a friend who’ll stay with you till the end?” The Old man asks Cole curiously.

            “A friend who won’t leave?” Cole asks curiously at the Old man’s words.

            “That’s right.” The Old man says reaching in his pocket and pulling out a small grey Digivice.

            “What’s that?” Cole asks curiously.

            “This thing is a Digivice, inside of it is something called a Digiegg after it hatches it’ll be a friend that’ll be with you forever.” The man says handing the Digivice to Cole. “The only thing you have to do is play a little game with it.” The man says smiling as Cole looks at the Digivice.

 

In the present Cole alongside Watmon chase down a living candle stick with its flame lit hopping around before they corner it.

            “Candlemon, Rookie Level, Data Type.” Cole says looking at his Digivice. “Okay Watmon let’s take this thing down.” Cole says to Watmon determined.

            “Okay, Thunder burp.” Watmon says as he opens his mouth and unleashes a loud burst at Candlemon.

            “Finish it.” Cole says as Watmon charges in.

Watmon misses and using this chance Candlemon jumps over Watmon and Cole and begins leaving the corner.

            “Get him partner.” A voice says from an unknown location.

            “Super Sonic.” Another voice says before a child sized bat like Digimon charges in blasting through the Candlemon destroying it.

            “What the?” Cole asks as Watmon returns to his side.

            “You seem like a newbie, maybe hunting in this area’s a bit too much for you.” The bat like Digimon says insulting Cole.

            “You can talk that means…” Cole says looking at the Digimon.

            “Your right, he’s my partner.”  A boy shorter than Cole in a green hoodie and blue jeans with goggles on his head says before the bat like Digimon jumps on his back and looks at the others. “He’s my partner.” The boy says looking at the pair.

            “Chiromon, Rookie Level, Data Type.” Cole says reading from his Digivice about the bat like Digimon.

            “Your right, I guess you’re a fast learner.” The boy says insulting Cole.

            “A fast learner, but still a newbie.” Chiromon says insulting him Cole and Watmon.

            “Well I’m not exactly a newbie, but I haven’t played for a while.” Cole says retorting the boy.

            “Well how long?” The boy asks Cole.

            “It’s been five years since we’ve been in the AR.” Cole says answering him.

            “Five years, you two are beta testers, you two are way behind.” Chiromon says in response.

            “Yeah well we had other things to do then play games.” Watmon says insulted by Chiromon.

            “Chiromon, calm down.” The boy says talking to his Digimon.

            “Okay, should we help them, they’re rather helpless.” Chiromon says in response.

            “I guess, it’d be embarrassing to leave them like this.” The boy says answering his Digimon. “Listen up were going to help you get your bearings, at least until you can take care of yourself.”  The boy says talking to Cole.

            “Well I guess we could use a little help.” Cole says reaching out his hand to the boy.

            “No thanks.” He says walking ahead of Cole and Watmon. “Oh by the way my names Norman.” Norman says introducing himself before walking off.

            “So then what now?” Cole asks Norman following him.

            “We’ll meet in a store near here in real world, just go back to your save point.” Norman says before walking off. “Oh, and don’t forget your manual.” Norman says almost forgetting it.

 

A while later Cole meets Norman inside a comic book store with a teenage boy standing at a register.

            “Yo, Norman you brought a friend today is it about that AR thing.” The boy says reading a comic book while barely paying attention to the pair.

            “Yeah, we’ll be in the back room Jake.” Norman says answering him.

            “Okay later.” Jake says waving the pair off.

            “What’s the deal with this place?” Cole asks Norman.

            “My parents own this place but they’re a little too busy so I over see it along with my brother.” Norman says explaining himself. “But that’s not important; today we’re going here about the AR and Digimon.” Norman says opening a door.

 

Inside the room laden with various posters a large TV and a sofa, with a table and four chairs in the back of the room.

            “So what is this place?” Cole asks curiously.

            “I guess you could call this my hideout.” Norman says answering him. “Me and my brother made this place in our base when we played AR together.” Norman says explaining things.

            “So does your brother still play?” Cole asks curiously.

            “No, his partner was deleted a while ago.” Norman says pulling out his green Digivice. “Reload, Chiromon.” Norman says pointing out his Digivice as Chiromon pops out of it.

            “Hey Norman, I hate being kept in the Digivice.” Chiromon says popping out of it.

            “So then did you bring your Digimon?” Norman says asking Cole.

            “Yeah, Reload Watmon.” Cole says holding out his Digivice as Watmon pops out.

            “Your way to gullible.” Norman says in a serious tone before the group is teleported into the AR, and placed on the roof of the building.

            “What’s going on?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Look at your Digivice.” Norman says pointing at Cole’s Digivice.

Cole looks down and sees the screen displaying PVP mode.

            “PVP mode?” Cole says curiously before remembering the other day.

            “That’s right, Chiromon.” Norman yells out to his Digimon.

            “Right, Whirlwind.” Chiromon yells out before it flaps its wings unleashing a large blast of wind towards Watmon.

            “Watmon.” Cole yells out concerned.

            “Thunderburp.” Watmon yells out as it unleashes a burst of wind towards the other as both collide canceling each other out.

            “You said you haven’t played for five years, your nothing more than a beta tester who’s been left behind in this game; you should just have your partner deleted and leave this game.” Norman says manically towards Cole.

            “Game, is this just a game to you?” Cole asks Norman. “If that’s so then you don’t deserve to have a partner, Watmon’s more than just a partner to me he’s my friend and family.” Cole yells out as Watmon takes flight.

            “Thunder Fang.” Watmon yells out before its teeth electrify and he tries to hit Chiromon only for it to miss and Chiromon to get behind him.

            “Just because you can fly doesn’t mean you your very agile in the air.” Chiromon says tauntingly. “Now Sonic Blast.” Chiromon says before starting to charge at Watmon.

            “Stop Chiromon.” Norman says stopping Chiromon.

            “Okay, I just wish I could’ve played more.” Chiromon says landing next to his partner.

            “Wait what was that?” Cole asks as Watmon lands next to him.

            “I was just testing you; I couldn’t ally myself with someone who only considers this a game.” Norman says answering him.

            “So you wanted to test me?” Cole asks Norman.

            “Yeah, something’s going on and some of the players are coming together, so I figured I needed a partner.” Norman says answering him.

            “So we’re going to partner up?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Yeah, so then we should probably get to work on leveling you up.” Norman says to Cole.

            “Okay then newbie’s let’s get to work.” Chiromon says alongside Norman.

            “Okay then let’s get to work.” Cole says cheerfully alongside him.


	3. Chapter 3

** Ch. 3: Tag Team **

 

In the AR Cole and Norman alongside their partners start chasing a red and blue mammal like Digimon with various tails.

            “Elecmon, Rookie Level, Data Type.” Cole says looking at his Digivice as the corner the Digimon.

            “Okay then, this one’s yours.” Norman says to Cole.

            “Okay then, Watmon.” Cole says to Watmon who jumps down and attacks Elecmon, who unleashes a thunderbolt at him. “Finish it Watmon.” Cole yells to Watmon.

            “Okay, Thunder Fang.” Watmon yells out as it charges at Elecmon and bites it before it shatters into data.

With Elecmon gone a tone is played by Cole’s Digivice, when he pulls it out of his pocket the screen displays the words Level Up.

            “We did it Watmon.” Cole says as him and Watmon hug each other.

            “Yeah we leveled up after five years.” Watmon says in response.

            “Okay, with this you two should be at level six, right?” Cole asks Norman as he messes with his Digivice.

            “Okay then, this is the menu right?” Cole says looking at it as he points it to Norman.

            “That’s right, that’s the stats menu.” Norman says looking at it. “The menu displays your Digimon’s stats, and when you level up your stats naturally go up and you get one extra point.” Norman says explaining things to him.

            “Yeah, I know, I can use the point to boast my stats by ten points a point to each of the starts.” Norman says responding to him.

            “Yes, stats fall into four categories, Attack, Defense, Speed, and Stamina.” Norman says explaining things.

            “Yeah and all Digimon have these stats and they all have starts their strong in and weak in.” Cole says answering him.

            “Yes, Chiromon is good in speed and attack, while Watmon is good at attack and stamina.” Norman says explaining things.

            “I do have one question, there’s this option right here, what does it do?” Cole asks looking at his Digivice while looking at an option called Digivolution.

            “Yes, that’s a special option when you go up against stronger opponents your partner will transform into a stronger form, that’s what happens when your Digimon goes from In-training to Rookie forms.” Norman says explaining things to Cole. “There are three more levels after Rookie; Champion, Ultimate, and Mega to get to Champion you need to get to level twenty-five and Ultimate Fifty, but to get to Mega you need to max out at sixty.” Norman says finishing up the explanation.

            “So then how many players can Digivolve?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Not sure don’t know how many players there are, but I know no one’s maxed the game so far.” Norman says answering Cole.

            “Why?” Cole asks confused.

            “I don’t know the reasoning but if someone maxed it they’d be the strongest player in the game and on top of that the rumors would be everywhere.” Norman says explaining things. “Anyway I’m going back now, I’m getting tired.” Norman says stretching.

            “Yeah, helping newbies level up is taxing.” Chiromon says alongside Norman.

            “See ya.” Norman says before he walks off.

Back at the apartment Cole sits around looking at his Digivice.

            “What’re you doing?” Watmon asks curiously.

            “I’m wondering about the Digivice.” Cole says answering him.

            “What about it?” Watmon asks still curious.

            “I’m wondering who made it and the AR and Digimon themselves.” Cole says answering him.

            “Yeah, I wonder sometimes to, but then I get distracted by something and forget.” Watmon says in response.

            “Yeah, you forget things easily.” Cole says laughing at Watmon’s statement.

 

Meanwhile in another apartment in town Norman walks into a bed room with a pair of bunk beds and starts sitting on the bottom one.

            “Norman, how was it today?” A voice says coming from the top bunk.

            “Nothing much, the newbie’s getting better though.” Norman says answering the voice.

            “That’s good, remember to be careful and watch your back.” The voice says seriously to Norman.

            “Okay, watch out for yourself to brother.” Norman says to his brother.

 

The next day the duo meets inside the AR alongside their partners.

            “Okay then today were going to work with the party options.” Norman says to Cole.

            “Party options?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Yes, this was implemented a few years ago; it essentially allows you and another player it allows you to share your gained EXP, but it’s split between all members so between the two of us we split it half way. Norman says explaining things.

            “We would’ve done this sooner, but then it would’ve taken you even longer to get to level six.” Chiromon says teasingly.

            “Okay then what’re we doing now?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Well let’s just look at the radar and look for any nearby Digimon.” Norman says messing with the Digivice before a radar appears and points towards the west.

            “Okay, looks like a pretty strong one’s nearby, let’s go after it.” Norman says following the signal.

            “Okay then, let’s go Watmon.” Cole says to his partner while following Norman.

The pair search around before finding an odd figure wandering around the streets.

            “It looks like an area boss.” Norman says looking at the figure.

            “Area Boss?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Their abnormally strong Digimon that wander area’s on specific days, taking them down gives you a massive EXP bonus in that area.” Norman says explaining things to Cole.

            “So then if we take this thing down it’ll be easier to level up.” Cole says excited.

            “Yeah, but remember their strong.” Norman says emphasizing its power.

            “Yeah, but the two of us can do this.” Cole says still excited.

            “Okay then, I guess the risk reward is good enough, but let’s play it safe and if things get to dangerous we’ll run away.” Norman says nervously before they begin to approach the Digimon.

When they get close to it, it appears to be a large demonic looking Digimon with four wings attached to its head, long claws and red hair, with a trio of bat like Digimon with a mask over its face and a pair of large wings and another pair of smaller wings.

            “Vilemon, Champion Level, Virus type.” Cole says scanning the large Digimon. “DemiDevimon, Rookie Level, Virus type.” Cole says scanning the smaller trio.

            “That Digimon.” Norman says looking stunned at the sight.

            “What’s wrong Norman?” Cole asks curiously.

            “That’s the Digimon that deleted my brother’s partner.” Norman says answering Cole. “We need to leave, there’s no way were strong enough to fight that.” Norman says panicking.

Suddenly the Vilemon unleashes an odd energy wave towards the pair.

            “What was that?” Cole asks curiously.

            “It’s too late it just blocked the save points and we can’t escape from this battle, we’re doomed.” Norman says as Vilemon laughs at the pair.


	4. Chapter 4

** Ch. 4: Partners **

 

In the AR Cole and Norman stand facing a large Vilemon and its DemiDevimon assistants.

            “Norman, snap out of it.” Cole shouts to Norman to get him to calm down to no avail.

With no choice Cole grabs Norman’s hand and drags him away from the battle field their Digimon partners in tow, with the DemiDevimon chasing after them.

            “Thunder Burp.” Watmon shouts out as a large burst of wind comes from his mouth stunning the DemiDevimon allowing the group to escape.

            “That was close.” Cole says to Norman trying to relax.

            “Do you think that escaping would be that easy?” Norman says in response, before the DemiDevimon reappear in force.

            “What’s going on?” Cole asks curiously.

            “That Vilemon, two years ago it deleted my brother’s partner, and we’ll end up like that.” Norman says seriously as the group looks out for the DemiDevimon who’re searching for them.

            “Norman, was this really the Digimon that deleted your brother’s partner?”  Cole asks curiously.

            “Yeah, that’s the one he killed Veemon.” Chiromon says answering for a panicking Norman.

            “What happened?” Norman asks curiously.

            “If you want to know I’ll tell you.” Norman says still shaking.

 

Two years ago a young Norman sits in a room with bunk beds at a small table in the center of the room reading a book.

            “Hey Norman look at this.” An older boy with black hair says walking up to Norman.

            “What is it brother?” Norman asks curiously.

            “Take a look at this.” The boy says pulling out a Digivice pointing at Norman.

            “What is it?” Norman asks curiously looking at the Digivice.

            “An old man at the arcade gave it to me; he said that inside is the key to a new game.” The boy says looking at the Digivice. “And I got this for you.” The boy says handing another Digivice to Norman.

            “Is this for me?” Norman asks curiously.

            “Yeah, with this we can play this game together.” The boy says happily at Norman.

 

A few days later the duo alongside a small blue and white Digimon.

            “DemiVeemon, In-Training Level, Vaccine Type.” Norman says looking at his Digivice. “How come your egg hatched first?” Norman says disappointed.

            “It doesn’t matter, yours will hatch soon, and then we can play together.” The boy says playing with DemiVeemon.

            “Yeah, soon we can fight together, but before then we have to get stronger.” DemiVeemon says enthusiastically.

            “Right DemiVeemon.” The boy says happily agreeing with the Digimon. “But listen here little brother, and listen good, when that egg hatches it’ll be more than just a toy or a pet it’s your partner so think of it fondly.” The boy says seriously to Norman.

            “Okay, I understand you.” Norman says looking intensely at the Digivice.

 

A few months later Norman and the boy now with both having goggles run alongside their partners chasing Digimon.

            “These DemiDevimon are odd.” The boy says looking at them.

            “Who cares, finding a group of Digimon like this means we can get a good amount of EXP.” Norman says chasing the Digimon. “Chiromon!” Norman yells out towards his partner.

            “Okay, Super Sonic.” Chiromon yells out as it charges towards the Digimon, missing as they dodge out of the way.

            “Veemon.” The boy screams out to his partner.

            “Vee Headbutt.” Veemon yells out charging at the Digimon who yet again dodge the attack.

            “Something seems off, it seems like their leading us towards something.” The boy says seriously as Norman chases them.

The group eventually reaches the large Vilemon who turns and looks at the pair.

            “This is the area boss.” The boy says concerned. “Norman we have to get out of here.” The boy says still concerned.

            “This Digimon must be worth a ton of EXP.” Norman says excited. “Now Chiromon.” Norman yells to his partner.

            “Whirlwind.” Chiromon shouts as it flaps its wings creating a large burst of wind.

When the attack makes contact it’s shown to have no effect on Vilemon what so ever.

            “What the?” Norman says confused at the sight.

            “Norman, we have to get out of here.” The boy screams out as the Vilemon looks at the pair.

            “Nightmare Shocker.” Vilemon shouts out as a large sonic pulse comes out of its mouth pushing the group back.

            “Demi Dart.” DemiDevimon shouts out as energy gathers around in around their feet and they blast it at the other Digimon.

            “These Digimon, the DemiDevimon draw in people to the Vilemon and then they attack their now cornered prey.” The boy says observing the Digimon.

            “Chiromon.” Norman says yelling out for Chiromon.

            “Sonic Blast.”  Chiromon says as it charges at the Vilemon.

            “Norman you idiot, Veemon.” The boy screams out as Veemon pushes Chiromon out of the way. “Now then, equip V-Sword.” The boy says messing around with the Digivice as a sword appears in Veemon’s hands.

Veemon slashes at Vilemon, but the attack has no effect and the sword breaks in half.

            “Nightmare Shocker.” Vilemon says as a supersonic blast out from its mouth blasting Veemon.

            “Veemon.” The boy screams out looking at Veemon who stats fading in and out as the DemiDevimon fly over him.

            “Demi Dart.” The DemiDevimon scream out as they shoot energy out at the heavily injured Veemon as Vilemon approaches.

            “Nightmare Shocker.” Vilemon screams out as a sonic blast hits Veemon as its various pieces scatter across the area before fading away into data, as both boys watch on stunned.

 

Back in the real world the duo stand around in the room with the older boy staring at his Digivice seriously.

            “Are you okay big brother?” Norman says looking at the boy. “It’s okay all you have to do is reset it and Veemon should come back.” Norman says approaching him, only to be punched in the face and fall on the floor.

            “Are you an idiot, I told you to be careful, but it seems it didn’t sink in. Listen seriously this time these aren’t just packets of data or some pet their living beings and our partners when they die they don’t come back their gone forever.” The boy says yelling at Norman who starts crying from the yelling.

 

Back in the present the duo sit around with Cole shocked by the story.

            “So that’s what happened?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Yeah, my brother was never the same after that.” Norman says seriously. “Do you see why we have to get away, my brother and Veemon were twice as strong as me and Chiromon and your just at level six there’s no way we can fight them.” Norman says shaking at the idea.

            “But how’d you get away last time?” Cole asks curiously.

            “After it killed Veemon, it walked off, my guess is it and those DemiDevimon are hunting hunters.” Norman says seriously.

            “So then we can’t escape and were too weak to fight it what do we do?” Watmon says concerned.

            “Maybe if we stay out of its way it’ll leave.” Chiromon says just before they notice a DemiDevimon flying above them.

The DemiDevimon lets out a loud shriek as the Vilemon gets closer to the group alongside the other DemiDevimon.

            “I guess, running’s not an option now huh?” Chiromon says at the sight.

            “Yeah we have to fight, come one Watmon.” Cole says charging at the Vilemon with Norman sitting there looking stunned.

            “So what’re we doing Norman?” Chiromon asks curiously.

            “I don’t know, were too weak to fight that thing.” Norman says watching Norman fight the Vilemon.

            “So were just gonna sacrifice the newbie and run?” Chiromon asks curiously. “Sorry to say I’m not cool with that idea.” Chiromon says getting on Norman’s head. “Why’d you start playing again anyway?” Chiromon asks Norman seriously.

            “What do you mean?” Norman asks curiously.

            “I mean the newbie’s started again to protect themselves from other players, but it seems they actually enjoy playing it now, but I don’t know you started playing again a few months back and you seem to not enjoy playing at all; I mean what’s the fun in a game if you can’t enjoy it?” Chiromon says to Norman.

            “Your right Chiromon, there’s no point in playing a game, if you can’t have fun.” Norman says standing up. “And as a player my pride won’t let me sit and watch some newbie flailing around.” Norman says as he rushes to Cole’s side.

 

Meanwhile Cole struggles against the Vilemon and DemiDevimon as they gang up on Watmon.

            “Watmon, be careful.” Cole yells out before the DemiDevimon charge in at Watmon.

            “Sonic Blast.” Chiromon yells out charging into the DemiDevimon managing to hit one as it dissolves into data.

            “Norman.” Cole says happily upon his arrival.

            “You didn’t think I’d let a newbie like you do this by himself.” Norman says boastfully to Cole. “I say that but I’m still scared.” Norman says shaking slightly.

            “Well however it is at least we got one of those DemiDevimon.” Cole says before noticing Vilemon who shrunken a bit.

            “Is Vilemon shorter than before or did my head get hit to hard.” Watmon says looking at the Vilemon.

            “Yeah it is shorter, what happened?” Chiromon asks looking at it.

            “Wait a second; it’s extremely rare to see a group of wild Digimon working together on top of that with and area boss.” Norman says looking at the Digimon. “That is unless their all the area boss and the DemiDevimon have some sort of feed back to the Vilemon.” Norman says looking seriously at the Digimon.

            “So what all four of them are the area boss?” Cole asks curiously.

            “It looks like it.” Norman says answering him before laughing.

            “What’s so funny?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Well, it’s game design 101 even in the hardest games; they always leave a way to beat these things.” Norman says happily before messing around with his Digivice. “Equip, X-Antibody.” Norman says messing around with his Digivice as a red aura appears around Chiromon.

            “Whirlwind.” Chiromon shouts out creating a large gust of wind that messes up the DemiDevimon.

            “Now Chiromon.” Norman shouts out to Chiromon.

            “Right, Super Sonic.” Chiromon shouts out as it charges at the DemiDevimon hitting both of them as they dissolve into data and Vilemon shrinks even more.

            “Now Cole if you’d do the honor of finishing this.” Norman says to Cole.

            “Gladly, Watmon.” Cole says in response.

            “Thunder Fang.” Watmon says before its teeth electrify and it charges at the shrunken Vilemon biting it before it fades into data.

            “And that’s the end of it.” Cole says happily at the sight of Vilemon’s data flying off.

Suddenly a tone is played over their Digivices and when they look at them they say Level up and then Item obtained.

            “Item Obtained?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Yeah, you can get items from fighting strong Digimon like area bosses, they fall between two categories equip items and consumables.” Norman says explaining things. “Like My X-Antibody is an equip item that temporarily massively boosts one of my Digimon’s stats.” Norman says finishing the explanation.

Suddenly Chiromon is enveloped by the red aura and is transformed into a small grey head with a pair of wings coming out of its head.

            “Unfortunately it has the side effect of dedigivolving my Digimon after use so it’s very tricky.” Norman says explaining things.

            “Nyctmon, In-training Level, Data Type.” Cole says scanning it.

            “Wow you got tiny.” Watmon says looking at Nyctmon.

            “Oh yeah, well even like this I’m stronger than a newbie.” Nyctmon says jokingly.

            “I wouldn’t be celebrating if I were you two.” A voice says from above the pair.

As they look they see the red haired girl alongside Bakemon looking down on them.

            “All you did was take out a tricky area boss, but be assured that no one is impressed by your meager victory.” She says insulting the group.

            “Yeah well we didn’t ask you.” Cole yells back at her.

            “Whatever, come on Bakemon.” She says walking away from them.

            “Grow strong enough so we can kill the both of you.” Bakemon says before following her partner.


	5. Chapter 5

** Ch. 5: Solo-Player **

 

In the real world inside of the back room of the comic book store Cole and Norman sit around resting from their battle.

            “That was exhausting.” Cole says tired.

            “By the way here you go.” Norman says handing him a pair of red goggles.

            “What are these for?” Cole asks curiously.

            “It’s sort of an unofficial rule that we players wear these.” Norman says explaining things.

            “Oh, yeah that girl was wearing goggles to.” Cole says thinking back.

            “Yeah, so I figured I’d give you these when you proved yourself and I guess you did that today.” Norman says to Cole.

            “Alright.” Cole says happily.

            “And with this were officially partners.” Norman says happily with him as they both smile.

 

The next day at school Cole sits around at his desk staring at a pair of goggles looking at the happily.

            “Why are you looking so happy?” A girl amongst a trio of girls says approaching Cole.

            “Nothing.” Cole says hiding the goggles away.

            “You’re an odd ball alright.” Another of the girls says.

            “Now, now we mustn’t judge someone just for being different.” Velia says to the two girls.

Suddenly the red haired girl walks by the door and signals for Cole.

            “What the, wasn’t that Seva?” One of the girls asks.

            “Yeah that was, she’s bad news I wonder what she’s doing around here?” The other girl asks curiously.

            “Hey do you have an idea.” Velia says looking back at Cole to see he’s gone.

            “See you guys later.” Cole says running out of the room.

 

On the roof top Cole meets Seva who looks seriously at him.

            “So then, what did you call me for?” Cole asks curiously.

            “I wanted to set a few ground rules regarding school contact.” Seva says seriously. “If at all possible stay far away from me and if we ever encounter each other on the AR then we fight like players.” Seva says seriously to Cole, who’s ignoring her.

            “Hey I’ve been thinking, why don’t we work together?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Are you listening to me at all?” Seva asks annoyed by Cole. “I’d never work with an idiot like you or your friend, I’m a solo player and I like it that way.” Seva says walking away from Cole. “By the way wait ten minutes before coming down I don’t want any rumors.” Seva says to Cole before she walks down the stairs.

            “She seems odd.” Watmon says from the Digivice in Cole’s pocket.

            “Yeah, I think so to, she seems like she’s forcing herself to be strong.” Cole says to Watmon.

            “That’s not what I meant she seems exhausted, like she’s forcing herself to keep moving despite needing to take a rest.” Watmon says following his earlier statement.

            “I guess that to.” Cole says thinking about Watmon’s statement.

A while later Cole goes downstairs and sees Velia without her entourage waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

            “What is it?” Cole asks Velia curiously.

            “I was wondering what you and Seva were talking about.” Velia says answering Cole.

            “It was nothing, just a question about a game we play.” Cole says answering Velia.

            “I wouldn’t get involved with her if I were you.” Velia says warning Cole.

            “What do you mean?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Apparently she beat up a few upperclassmen and a teacher; there are other rumors about her as well, like how she tried to burn the school.” Velia says seriously to Cole.

            “Huh?” Coles says curiously.

            “Anyway, why’d someone like you be called out by someone like her?” Velia asks curiously.

            “I told you it’s just about a game.” Cole says answering her.

            “Damn brat keeps lying.” Velia says under her breath.

            “What was that?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Nothing, anyway just make sure you stay out of trouble.” Velia says walking away.

 

A while later inside an apartment Seva walks inside before throwing her bags down on a sofa, and pulling out her Digivice.

            “Bakemon, reload.” Seva says pointing out her Digivice and Bakemon pops out of it.

            “Hello Seva, so then what’re we doing today?” Bakemon asks curiously stretching out on the sofa.

            “We’ll hit the AR later today.” Seva says answering her.

Suddenly the phone rings with Seva ignoring it when it switches to the answering machine.

            “Seva, it mommy again.” A voice says over the machine. “I figured you wouldn’t answer, I’m just calling to tell you your grandmother is stopping by to see you.” The voice says before the machine hangs up.

Suddenly a knock is heard at the door.

            “Seva are you home?” A voice asks from behind the door.

            “Shouldn’t you answer the door?” Bakemon asks Seva as she ignores the knocks.

            “I’m home.” Seva says as she goes and answers the door.

When the door opens Seva sees an old woman with grey hair in a bun and glasses in a purple dress looking at her happily.

            “It’s been so long.” The woman says hugging Seva. “And it’s nice to see you too Bakemon.” The woman says seeing Bakemon.

            “Granma why are you here?” Seva asks her grandmother.

            “I was in town, and of course I’m going to visit my dear granddaughter.” She says happily letting go Seva.

            “What about me maim?” Bakemon asks running up to her.

            “I wanted to see you to Bakemon, and I have a present for you.” The woman says pulling out a box from her pocket.

            “Ah is that catnip?” Bakemon asks grabbing the box happily and sniffing it. “It is.” She says happily.

            “So then Seva, how are you doing?” Granma asks curiously.

            “I’m okay for the most part.” Seva says answering her.

            “Have you made any friends?” Granma asks curiously.

            “I don’t need anyone but Bakemon.” Seva says seemingly angry about her question before walking off dragging Bakemon.

            “Hey wait, I wanted to have my catnip.” Bakemon says disappointed as she’s dragged off.

 

Meanwhile in the AR Cole and Norman find a large crowd of smiley Digimon stuck in a hole in the ground.

            “Numemon, Champion Level, Virus Type.” Cole says looking at his Digivice.

            “Okay today I’m going to teach you about Digimon types.” Norman says beginning to explain things to Cole. “There are three types, Virus, Data, and Vaccine.” Norman says explaining things.

            “Yes, and each of the types are stronger or weaker to another type depending on the type.” Cole says cutting him off.

            “That’s right; Virus is strong against Data but weak to Vaccine, Data are strong against Vaccine but weak to Virus, and Vaccine are strong against Virus but weak to Data.” Norman explains to Cole. “All this means is that when one type attacks the opposing type the attack is more damaging.” Norman explains to Cole.

            “Okay then, that means Chiromon is best avoiding the attacks of those Numemon, and none of our attacks would be that effective.” Cole says thinking about their situation.

Suddenly the Numemon group up together and form into a large slime, with Norman quickly scanning it with his Digivice.

            “KyodaiNumemon, Champion Level, Virus Type.” Norman says scanning it.

            “What happened?” Cole asks curiously.

            “It’s a deviant.” Seva says popping up behind the duo. “Sometimes under the right conditions a Digimon or a group will undergo a process similar to Digivalution where they change form.” Seva says explaining things to them.

            “So then the Numemon grouped together to form that KyodaiNumemon.” Norman says looking at the KyodaiNumemon who’s still attempting to get out of the pit.

            “You two sit back and watch, I’ll take care of this thing.” Seva says approaching the KyodaiNumemon in the pit.

            “Bakemon, reload.” Seva says pointing out her Digivice as Bakemon pops out of the Digivice. “Now Bakemon, Digivolve.” Seva says messing with her Digivice as she presses the Digivolution button.

Suddenly Bakemon is covered in a large amount of data before it starts taking a large form before the data fades away and now a large black cat with two tails both enflamed as well as flames emerging its ears and a set of horns appearing on its eyebrows.

            “Flammamon, Champion Level, Vaccine Type.” Cole says scanning the Digimon.

            “Flammamon, take care of it.” Seva says to her partner who jumps at the KyodaiNumemon.

            “Nume-Sludge.” KyodaiNumemon shuts as it throws a spiraled sludge at Flammamon who dodges it mid air.

            “Will-o-wisp.” Flammamon says as a pair of large fire balls emerge from its tails and blast out at KyodaiNumemon spiraling along the way.

            “Finish it Flammamon.” Seva says to her partner.

            “Fire Claw.” Flammamon says as it’s paws become enflamed forming into a pair of large claws that it uses to claw away at KyodaiNumemon before it fades away into data.

            “Wow.” Cole says looking at the sight.

            “That’s how I do it.” Seva says as Flammamon reverts to Bakemon and they walk off. “Only pathetic weaklings like you two need to group together, me and Bakemon are just fine as Solo players.” Seva says directly to Cole as she walks away.

            “Cole, I think we should do whatever we could to avoid her.” Norman says watching her.

            “Yeah, but It’d be better if we could invite her to join us.” Cole says responding to him.

            “Maybe, but thankfully she’s not a player killer.” Norman says answering Cole.

 

Meanwhile on a ledge above them a pair of figures looks on at the trio.

            “Did you see that?” One of the figures asks.

            “Yeah, that one’s strong.” The other figure says looking down.

            “Maybe she’ll be an interesting one to fight.” The first figure says looking down on them when a Numemon sneaks up behind them.

            “Pepper Breath.” A pair of Augumon says as they blast the Numemon with fire balls and it fades away into data.

            “Maybe this’ll be a good hunt.” The other figure says happily looking at Seva.


	6. Chapter 6

** Ch. 6: Player Killers **

 

In the AR Seva walks around hunting for Digimon with Bakemon.

            “Seva, why are we here there aren’t any strong opponents this time of night?” Bakemon asks confused by her actions.

            “You never know, we can still find some worthy opponents.” Seva says annoyed by the question.

            “Your sounding like your new to this stuff, you know that no digimon appear this late at night, only other players on the hunt for anyone foolish enough to be out here this late.” Bakemon says annoyed by the situation.

As the pair sit around annoyed at the other a large fire ball comes flying out at Bakemon who barely manages to dodge the attack.

            “What was that?” Seva asks curiously.

            “It’s just like the Digimon said only people out here this late are people searching for anyone else out here this late at night.” A voice says approaching Seva and Bakemon.

            “It’s as you say brother, doesn’t that make her a fool like her Digimon said.” Another voice says alongside her.

As the voices approach two kids wearing orange and blue hoodies and goggles followed by a pair of orange dinosaur like Digimon following behind them.

            “Augumon, Rookie Leve, Vaccine Type.” Seva says scanning the Digimon.

            “She might be stupid enough to be out here, but she’s not an amateur.” The boy says looking at Seva.

            “Yes, can’t her Digimon Digivolve to?” The girl asks looking at Bakemon.

            “What do you two want?” Seva asks annoyed by their presence.

            “Well, were new to this territory so we decided to go hunting for the strongest tamer in the area.” The boy says looking at Seva.

            “And looking around you’re the strongest.” The girl says to Seva.

            “Now then, sister.” The boy says to the girl.

            “Right then.” The girl says to the boy.

            “Augumon.” Both kids say to their Digimon “Digivolve.” They say pointing their Digivices at their Digimon.

            “Bakemon.” Seva says pointing her Digivice at Bakemon.

 

The next day after school Cole walks out of school and notices Seva standing outside.

            “You there, come here.” Seva says pointing to Cole.

            “What is it?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Where’s your partner? I need the both of you.” Seva asks Cole curiously.

            “He’s probably at the base, but I can call him.” Cole says answering her.

            “Call him and tell him to meet us at a restaurant in the city.” Seva says walking ahead of Cole as he runs behind her.

 

A while later in the restaurant Norman burst in concerned seeing Cole and Seva sitting around in a booth with Cole eating hamburgers.

            “So then, why were we called here?” Norman asks curiously.

            “Yeah, why did you want us?” Cole asks stuffing his face.

            “I called you here because of a threat in our territory.” Seva says seriously,

            “Territory?” Cole asks confused.

            “Cole I was going to mention it later but the city is broken up into various territories inside the AR, were in the northern territory, and lucky this area is low on other players.” Norman says explaining things.

            “Yeah, there are a lot more players in the other regions, but we three are the strongest active players in this territory.” Seva says explaining things to the duo.

            “So then what’s this about?” Norman asks curiously.

            “Late last night when I was in the AR I was attacked by a pair of kids with two Augumon, I was barely able to escape from them, but they were strong.” Seva says explaining things to the duo.

            “Did you say a pair of kids with two Augumon?” Norman asks concerned.

            “What’s the issue?” Cole asks confused.

            “Look here.” Norman says holding out his phone.

            “What is this?” Cole asks confused.

            “It’s a hidden forum, for players like us.” Norman says explaining things to the others. “It’s used to spread news amongst other players like us.” Norman says finishing the explanation, handing Cole his phone.

            “I didn’t know there was something like this.” Cole says looking at it.

            “Neither did I, looks like weaklings will always find a way to group together.” Seva says looking at the phone.

            “Anyway, there’s some news, that’s been blowing up the forum about a pair of player killers.” Norman says explaining things.

            “Yeah, here it is, a pair of twins with a pair of Augumon that go around the territories attacking the strongest players.” Cole says reading from the forums. “Their called the Agudine twins.” Cole says reading from the forums.

            “Yeah, that’s them.” Seva says hearing the explanation.

            “So what is it, did you want our help?” Cole asks curiously.

            “That’s not it; I just wanted to warn you two, like I said you two are the other, so you two might be attacked as well.” Seva says getting out of the booth and starts leaving.

            “Wait a second we can work together.” Cole says as she walks away.

            “No thanks I can look out for myself.” Seva says leaving.

            “Well, then, we’ve gotta be on guard until those two leave the area, we can’t defeat them with just the two of us.” Norman says seriously to Cole.

            “Okay then, but what about her.” Cole says concerned.

            “We can’t do anything about her, if she wants our help she’ll ask for it, but I doubt she can fight them alone.” Norman says explaining things to Cole.

 

A while later back at her apartment Seva sits around in her room staring at the wall.

            “Why’d you walk away from them?” Bakemon asks from the Digivice.

            “Please be quite Bakemon, I need to think.” Seva says seriously.

            “We need their help, we can’t do this alone.” Bakemon says seriously to Seva.

            “I know that, I know we can’t do this alone, but I can’t do it, I can’t ask for help, I’d be just another weakling relaying on someone else.” Seva says seriously. “I got this far by myself, and I’ll get out of it alone to.” Seva says thinking.

            “Okay then.” Bakemon says seemingly upset about Seva’s words.

Suddenly a message comes from over the Digivice and Seva looks at it seriously.

            “It’s them isn’t it?” Bakemon asks concerned.

            “Yeah, let’s go Bakemon.” Seva says as she grabs the Digivice.

 

A minute later in the AR Seva meets with the Agudine twins.

            “I didn’t think anyone would come, but here she is huh?” The girl says to the boy.

            “I told you players like her are driven by some form of nonsensical pride.” The boy says to the girl.

            “Are we talking or are we fighting?” Seva says annoyed by the pair.

            “Were fighting.” The boy says holding out his Digivice.

            “Reload, Augumon.” Both twin say as their Augumon come out of the Digivice. “Augumon Digivolve.” Both twins say as their Augumon are covered in various data.

As the data fades away the Augumon now appear as a set of larger orange and blue dinosaurs with horned helmets and one having large shoulder spikes.

            “Greymon, Champion Level, Vaccine Type.” Seva says scanning one of the Digimon. “GeoGreymon, Champion Level, Vaccine Type.” Seva says scanning the other. “So a variant species of Digimon huh?” Seva says looking at the situation.

            “So then, what’ll you do now?” The girl asks looking at Seva.

            “I’ll fight you, Reload Bakemon.” Seva says pointing her Digivice at Bakemon. “Now then Digivolve.” Seva says as Bakemon is over taken by data and turns into Flammamon.

            “I was hoping you’d do that, now sister.” The boy says to the girl.

            “Of course brother.” The girl says to the boy.

            “Let’s do this.” Both twins say in unison as the Digimon charge at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

** Ch. 7: Strength **

 

In the AR, Seva fights with her Flammamon against the Agudine twins and their Greymon and GeoGreymon.

            “Greymon, Nova Blast.” The girl says ordering her Greymon.

            “GeoGreymon, Mega Flame.” The boy says ordering GeoGreymon.

Both Greymon unleash large fireballs out at Flammamon, who barely dodges the attack.

            “Now Flammamon, Will-o-wisp.” Seva orders Flammamon who unleashes a fireball from her tails.

As the fireball hits, Greymon takes the attack for GeoGreymon.

            “Good job Greymon.” The girl says praising Greymon.

            “Now then GeoGreymon, Horn Impulse.” The yells out to GeoGreymon.

GeoGreymon rushes in with its horns aimed at Flammamon, whose hit by the attack and pierced in the shoulder.

            “Flammamon.” Seva yells out concerned for her Digimon.

            “You thought, you could’ve won this fight against the both of us?” The girl asks sarcastically.

            “Now, now dear sister, she probably just over estimated her abilities.” The boy says answering the girl.

            “If she had brought some help, then things would’ve been more fun, this was a little too fast.” The girl says annoyed.

            “I do agree, this was quicker than normal, most would bring some form of back up.” The boy says alongside her.

            “I don’t need any help; I can do this by myself.” Seva says getting angry at their suggestion.

            “Oh my, it looks like we’ve hit a nerve.” The girl says mocking Seva.

            “Yes it does.” The boy says looking at Seva.

            “I don’t need anyone’s help; I can do this by myself.” Seva says annoyed by them. “I don’t need help.” Seva says getting angry. “I don’t need help.” Seva says desperately, thinking back.

 

A year ago at school a younger Seva wearing glasses sits in the library trying to read a book while a group of nearby girls look and laugh at her.

            “Did you hear, that girl’s mother’s having an affair with some business man.” A girl says snickering at Seva.

            “No, I heard he was a politician.” Another girl says snickering at Seva.

            “I thought it was a celebrity.” The last girl says snickering at Seva.

While the do that Seva tries her best to ignore their constant comments.

            “I wish they would just shut up, they don’t know anything.” Seva says to herself quietly as she buries her face in a book.

Suddenly a blond haired girl walks up to the bunch.

            “Leave her alone, you jerks.” The girl yells at the trio.

            “What we’re just having fun we aren’t hurting anyone.” A girl says to the blond haired girl.

            “Yeah, leave us alone.” Another girl yells at the blond haired girl.

            “If you don’t leave I’ll just have to dig up some dirt on you and then we’ll see how you guys deal with that.” The blond haired girl yells at the trio.

            “Let’s get out of here.” A girl says as the group begrudgingly leaves.

            “Are you okay?” The blond haired girl asks walking up to Seva.

            “I’m fine; I’m used to stuff like this.” Seva says answering her.

            “Well, those guys were still jerks.” The blond haired girl says responding the Seva. “My names, Anna.” The blond haired girl says reaching out her hand.

            “My names, Seva.” Seva says doing the same.

 

After a while Seva goes home to see a red haired woman rushing out of the apartment.

            “Seva, I’m going out, you know what to do.” The woman says leaving the apartment.

            “Yes mom.” Seva says as she leaves the house.

As Seva goes inside she hears the answering machine going off.

            “You whore, stay away from my husband, don’t you care that your breaking my family apart.” A voice says over the answering machine.

Seva in response unplugs the phone before going into her room trying to forget about the day’s experience.

 

The next day Seva goes to school and sees Anna and the two talk while walking to the library.

            “So then, is it true about your mom?” Anna asks curiously.

            “Yeah.” Seva says dejectedly answering her. “I bet you don’t want to be friends anymore?” Seva asks curiously.

            “No, just because your mother is acting like that doesn’t mean you’re the one at fault.” Anna says trying to encourage Seva.

            “You mean it?” Seva asks curiously.

            “Yeah, we’re totally friends.” Anna says happily.

 

Over the next few days Seva and Anna become closer and closer until about a month later. After school Seva and Anna met up with Seva leading Anna somewhere.

            “So Anna, where are we going?” Seva asks curiously.

            “Oh, we’re going to go somewhere fun.” Anna says oddly.

After a minute Seva us taken to the back of the school where the trio of girls wait for her and Anna before circling them.

            “Anna, what’s going on?” Seva asks nervously.

            “Don’t worry.” Anna says oddly.

            “Yeah, don’t worry right Anna?” A girl asks curiously.

Suddenly Anna leaves Seva’s side, and stands along with the other girls.

            “Anna?” Seva asks curiously.

            “So then, you’re not gonna stop us?” A girl asks Anna.

            “Just do it.” Anna says answering her.

As she says this, the trio of girls gets closer to Seva and one punches her in the face breaking her glasses causing Seva to fall to the ground.

            “How do you like that?” One girl sarcastically asks Seva.

            “You should get used to falling on your knees, just like your mother.” Another girl says mocking Seva.

            “Anna, why are you doing this?” Seva asks nervously.

            “Well a big sister is supposed to take care of their little sister.” Anna says coldly confusing Anna.

            “What do you mean?” Seva asks curiously.

            “Your mother is having an affair with my father, but it goes further than that, the affair started when I was a newborn and my father is your father making us siblings.” Anna says explaining things to Seva. “And now your mother is calling him out causing my parents to divorce.” Anna says explaining things.

            “What does that have to do with me? Seva asks curiously.

            “As your big sister, I’ll teach you what happens to whores like your mother.” Anna says pulling out a test tube. “Now hold still or else you’ll break it.” Anna says taking the tube closet to Seva.

Seva in response punches Anna in the face before trying to fight off the other girls before a teacher comes and checks the commotion.

 

A while later Seva walks home passing through a park.

            “Hello there little girl.” An old man says as he walks up to her.

            “Keep away from me you old pervert.” Seva says trying to ignore the old man.

            “Ouch that hurt, you’re a little mean for such a young girl.” The old man says responding to Seva. “So you had a bad day huh?” The old man asks Seva.

            “What’s it to you?” Seva asks the old man rudely.

            “Well if you want something to make your day I can give you this.” The old man says pulling out a Digivice.

            “What’s this thing some stupid toy?” Seva asks taking it from the old man.

            “It’s a pass to a game that’ll give you a friend that’ll stick with you until the end.” The old man says answering her.

            “That’s nothing but a lie, there’s no such thing as a friend who’ll be with you forever.” Seva says to the old man before noticing he’s not there.

 

Back in the present, Seva looks on Flammamon impaled by GeoGreymon’s horn stuck against a wall.

            “Flammamon, get out of there.” Seva yells at Flammamon who’s stuck.

            “It’s pointless, your Digimon’s as good as rebooted.” The boy says as he signals to GeoGreymon who starts gathering fire.

Suddenly a large boom comes blasting GeoGreymon off and Flammamon falls from the wall.

            “Looks like we got here in time.” A voice says coming from above.

Suddenly Cole and Norman appear with their Digimon.

            “You two?” Seva says looking at the pair.

            “We came to help you.” Cole says excitedly.

            “I don’t need your help.” Seva says indignantly.

            “It doesn’t look like that to us.” Norman says countering her.

            “Well I don’t.” Seva says still indignant.

            “Well you’re going to lose Flammamon, if you keep this up.” Norman says looking at the situation. “And we won’t help unless you ask for it.” Norman says to her.

Seva looks over the situation before the twins begin another attack.

            “Please help me.” Seva says softly.

            “What I couldn’t hear you.” Norman says egging her on.

            “I said please help me!” Seva screams from the top of her lungs.

            “Okay then, Cole come on.” Norman say jumping down.

            “Let’s do this.” Cole says following him.

            “So do you two idiots even have a plan?” Seva asks curiously.

            “We’re winging it.” Cole says answering her.

            “Geez, you two aren’t going to be any help.” Seva says in response.

            “Will you two shut up, and let’s do this.” Norman says focusing them.

            “Well then, let’s resume the battle.” The boy says signaling the GeoGreymon.


	8. Chapter 8

** Ch. 8: Back-up **

 

Inside the AR Cole, Seva, and Norman face off against the Agudine twins.

            “Well then brother, it looks like we’ve got more prey to fight against.” The girl says looking at the newly formed trio.

            “Yes, but I think the new ones aren’t as strong they probably aren’t able to Digivolve to champion yet.” The boy says looking over them as well.

            “Okay you two, listen I came up with an admittedly dumb plan.” Norman says to Cole and Seva. “Those two Digimon are vaccine types so my Chiromon can do a lot of damage to them, also we should split them up.” Norman says explaining. “Seva you and Flammamon take GeoGreymon, while me and Cole take on Greymon.” Norman says finishing the explanation.

            “That’s your plan, that’s stupid.” Seva says annoyed.

            “Well do you have a better one?” Norman asks insulted.

            “Look, dissention among the ranks.” The girl says looking at the trio.

            “Well looks like we should give them motivation, GeoGreymon.” The boy says t o the girl before signaling GeoGreymon.

Suddenly GeoGreymon unleashes a large fireball at the trio’s Digimon.

            “Chiromon.” Norman screams out.                                       

            “Watmon.” Cole screams out.

            “Flammamon.” Seva yells out.

As the trio’s Digimon hear their tamers calls they unleash attacks destroying the fireball.

            “Okay then, I guess we don’t have a choice, I’ll go along with your plan for now.” Seva says to Norman.

            “Okay then, now spilt them up.” Norman yells out as the trio splits with Norman and Cole going left and Seva going right.

            “Well sister it looks like their splitting up.” The boy says watching them.

            “Let’s do the same, I’ll take care of the weaklings on the left.” The girl says to the boy.

            “And I’ll go to the right.” The boy says to the girl.

The duo then split apart and chase after their perspective targets.

 

After a while Norman and Cole stop with the girl cornering them.

            “Well it looks like we’ve put ourselves in a rather dumb situation.” Norman says looking back seeing the girl and her Greymon.

            “You didn’t think it’d be that easy did you?” The girl asks sarcastically.

            “For a moment there, yeah, I did.” Norman says answering her.

            “So now that we’re cornered, how about we deal with her?” Cole asks Norman.

            “Of course.” Norman says answering him. “Chiromon.” Norman says calling for his Digimon.

            “Of course, Whirlwind.” Chiromon says unleashing large gust of wind at Greymon.

            “Okay now, Watmon.” Cole yells out for Watmon.

            “Got ya, Thunder burp.” Watmon says blasting out a large blast out at Greymon.

The attacks hit Greymon, but they barely do anything to damage it.

            “Is that all, my Greymon’s defensive power is stronger than plenty of other Greymon or any variant.” The girl says boasting. “If you expect to do any damage, you’ll have to do better than that piss poor attempt.” The girl says before signaling for Greymon who unleashes a large fireball.

 

Meanwhile, Seva and Flammamon are cornered by the boy and GeoGreymon.

            “Looks like I’ve got you.” The boy says to Seva.

            “Or did you fall for our trap.” Seva says boasting. “Look at your Digivice.” Seva says still boasting.

The boy looks down and sees a clock on his Digivice counting down.

            “The timer is that your plan to stall?” The boy asks curiously.

            “Yeah, we’ll stall and take the loss penalty.” Seva says answering him.

            “Clever, but you’re not the first to try, that tactic.” The boy says signaling Greymon.

            “This works perfectly, if I do more damage the penalty will be less.” Seva says signaling Flammamon.

 

As the battles rage on the timer’s countdown more and more, before eventually a loud tone goes across the Digivices.

            “What was that?” Cole asks curiously.

            “That was the countdown timer.” Norman says answering him.

            “It looks like you idiots barely made it.” The girl says as Greymon reverts to Agumon.

On the battlefield Chiromon and Watmon lay down exhausted.

            “Well then, this was fun but I will be on my way.” The girl says walking off.

            “So we loss, huh?” Cole asks exhausted.

            “Yeah, we lost and we’ll have an EXP penalty for a few days, but at least we survived.” Norman says answering him.

 

Meanwhile on the other battlefield Seva and Bakemon rest exhausted from the battle.

            “It looks like we survived this encounter.” Seva says to Bakemon.

            “Yeah, thanks to those guys.” Bakemon says to Seva.

            “We might not be so lucky next time.” Seva says thinking about their situation.

            “Your right so what’ll we do?” Bakemon asks curiously.

            “I have an idea.” Seva says answering her.

 

The next day Seva meets with Cole after school, with Cole looking stunned at her.

            ‘What’s the look for weirdo?” Seva asks curiously.

            “Why are you wearing glasses?” Cole asks confused.

            “Shut up, I ran out of contacts and these are all I had left.” She says answering him embarrassed

            “So why did you call me?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Call you friend, the smart one, and then I’ll tell you.” Seva says answering him.

 

A while later at the restaurant the trio meets again while Seva and Cole eat.

            “So then, you want to team up?” Norman asks annoyed by the pair’s lack of seriousness.

            “Yes, while we barely survived the Agudine twins, but who’s to say another PKer won’t show up.” Seva says explaining herself.

            “So then, we train together to protect out Digimon form any PKers, but I never thought a solo-player like you would wanna team up with a pair of weaklings like us.” Norman says teasing her.

            “Yeah, well, I don’t wanna risk losing Bakemon.” Seva says getting up.

            “Wait are we gonna keep meeting here?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Well maybe you’ll show me your little club house later.” Seva says walking off.

            “Geez, well at least we have a little back-up now.” Norman says thinking over the situation.

            “Yeah, let’s do our best to work together.” Cole says happily, as he keeps eating.


	9. Chapter 9

** Ch. 9: Guild **

 

Inside the comic book store room Cole and Norman show Seva their headquarters.

            “So then this is your headquarters huh?” Seva says looking around.

            “This place looks a little drab.” Bakemon says looking around.

            “Well this place is awesome there’s a place nearby where they sell tons of meat.” Watmon says trying to counter Bakemon.

            “Yeah, the meats fine, but the fruit there are a lot better.” Chiromon says countering Watmon.

            “Well if they have fish, then we can talk.” Bakemon says responding to their conversation.

            “Bakemon, if you start gaining weight then I’m going to have to make you go on a workout plan.” Seva says joking with Bakemon.

            “Can we get things back on track here?” Norman asks annoyed by their actions.

            “Well I say they have good candy.” Cole says continuing the conversation from before ignoring Norman.

            “Do they have any pastries, I’d like a croissant?” Seva asks Cole curiously.

            “I’m surrounded by idiots.” Norman says annoyed by their comments.

After a while of talking about various foods Norman get’s things back on track.

            “Okay then, are we all done?” Norman asks annoyed.

            “Well technically my question about croissants wasn’t answered, but it can wait.” Seva says answering him ironically.

            “Okay then, let’s get back to the main issue at hand.” Norman says ignoring her comment and trying to get the conversation on track. “Okay, I really hate to ask, but do any of you know the guild rules?” Norman asks still annoyed.

            “Well no this is really the first time I heard about the options to form guilds.” Cole says answering him.

            “I never really thought about that I’d be in a guild so I never bothered to learn the rules.” Seva says answering him.

            “Okay then, when a group of three or more tamers come together they can form a guild; with a guild you get certain advantages.” Norman says explaining things.

            “Oh, what kind of advantages.” Cole says over enthusiastically interrupting Norman.

            “Well if you wouldn’t interrupt then I could tell you.” Norman says annoyed.

            “Yeah, stop interrupting.” Seva says ironically yelling at Cole.

            “You enjoy doing this to me don’t you?” Norman asks Seva tired of situation.

            “I try.” Seva says answering him.

            “Anyway, when you’re in a guild you get a minor boost in EXP, and you get to take part in raids and dungeons.” Norman says explaining things.

            “Dungeons?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Their specific areas closed off to most people with various Digimon wondering inside and at the end of it you get an item.” Seva says explaining things.

            “You sure know a lot about dungeons.” Norman says looking suspiciously at Seva.

            “Well I did do some research on guilds, I just lied to mess with you.” Seva says answering him.

            “I really hate you.” Norman says tired of Seva.

            “Well I try.” Seva says responding to him.

            “Anyway what are raids?” Cole asks interrupting the conversation.

            “Raids are similar to dungeons, but instead of treasures they have bosses at the end of it.” Seva says explaining things.

            “So then is there anything else we get with this guild thing?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Well, we do have a few more training options and we can make up a guild name.” Norman says explaining things.

            “Oh we can make up a name?” Cole asks excitedly.

            “Well, I do have a few ideas, but I’d like a bit more time to come up with a better one.” Norman says answering him.

            “Anyway, did you call us here just to explain the rules to us?” Seva asks curiously.

            “Well there’s a bit more, let’s get moving.” Norman says taking out his Digivice.

 

A while later inside the AR the group stands in front of a cave going deep into the ground.

            “So then why are we here?”’ Seva asks annoyed.

            “Well, I did some research, and I found this place, it’s essentially a newbie raid dungeon, to get the hang of the experience.” Norman says explaining things.

            “So then, there’s a strong Digimon in there?” Coke asks curiously.

            “I sense a lot of Digimon inside.” Watmon says answering him.

            “Yeah and there’s a powerful one coming from the bottom floor.” Chiromon says explaining more.

            “So then, we’re going to test our new partnership in a quick little test.” Seva says grasping the situation.

            “Yeah.” Norman says answering her.

            “Well then what’re we waiting for, let’s get a move on.” Cole says excitedly looking into the hole.


	10. Chapter 10

** Ch. 10: Raid Dungeon **

 

Inside the AR the group stands outside a cave waiting to go into it.

            “So then, I guess we should go over the raid dungeon rules.” Norman says addressing the others.

            “Well you have a point; this is my first time in a raid dungeon anyway.” Seva says answering him.

            “So then, once we enter the dungeon our levels will become the same as the one with the lowest level in the group.” Norman says explaining things.

            “So the one with the lowest level in the group is Cole, so our levels will go down to his.” Seva says thinking about the statement.

            “Are you hearing hit Cole?” Norman asks Cole.

Suddenly both of them realize Cole has gone into the cave without them.

 

Inside the cave Cole walks around amazed by the sight.

            “Wow this place is big.” Cole says looking around.

            “Yeah, they said there are bunches of Digimon in here, I wonder where they are?” Watmon asks looking around.

Suddenly a group of small green amphibious Digimon with a single large orange fin approaches the duo.

            “Betamon, Rookie Level, Virus Type.” Cole says scanning the Digimon.

            “There sure are a lot of them huh?” Watmon asks looking at the Digimon.

            “There may be a lot of them, but we can take them.” Cole says confidently to Watmon. “Okay then, let’s go.” Cole says as him and Watmon charge the group of Betamon.

As the fight goes on Watmon clears a large amount of the Betamon, before the group begins to get the upper hand cornering the duo.

            “So then, maybe we took on more than we could chew, huh Watmon?” Cole asks Watmon tired.

            “Well normally when that happens I chew harder, that normally works.” Watmon says answering him.

Suddenly a large fireball comes and blasts away the Betamon clearing a path for the duo.

            “Well, that may work for you but I normally avoid situations like that.” Bakemon says jumping in front of the duo.

            “Well this duo of idiots can’t help it their complete fools.” Chiromon says flying down berating them.

            “Cole you idiot, stop rushing ahead of us, and pay attention when I’m talking.” Norman says annoyed by Cole.

            “How’d you two make it this long?” Seva asks teasingly.

            “Please don’t start.” Norman says annoyed.

            “Hey, maybe we should take care of the Betamon then yell at each other.” Chiromon says trying to get things on track.

            “Okay then, finish off the Betamon, Chiromon.” Norman says ordering Chiromon.

            “Bakemon don’t lose to that idiot.” Seva says ordering Bakemon.

            “Watmon, let’s get our second wind.” Cole says trying to invigorate Watmon.

The trio of Digimon charge in attacking the Betamon before wiping them all out, after the battle the trio stand around catching their breath.

            “So then, how come my EXP didn’t change, I thought the penalty was over?” Cole asks curiously.

            “I was getting to that before you charged ahead of me.” Norman says annoyed by Cole. “Because our levels were set to the lowest one in the group, we don’t gain experience while in the dungeon, our EXP is pooled until we finish and when it’s over our EXP is tallied and we level up.” Norman says explaining things.

            “Wait a second; your levels were set to mine?” Cole asks shocked.

            “This is why you should listen to me.” Norman says annoyed.

            “Well if you two are done yelling we should probably get a move on before more Digimon spawn.” Seva says trying to get the group on track.

 

After a while the group approaches a large door blocking the way forward.

            “So what’s this?” Cole asks curiously.

            “It’s the boss door.” Norman says looking at it.

            “So then the boss is on the other side?” Seva asks excitedly.

            “Yeah, even if this s a beginners raid dungeon, I’ve heard the boss here is incredibly strong.” Norman says nervously.

            “And we can’t Digivolve right now.” Seva says thinking about things.

            “Well let’s not sit around here talking about things, let’s do this.” Cole says pushing open the doors.

 

Inside is a large circular room with a mot around a platform connecting to a pathway leading to the door, in the middle of the platform is a large blue Digimon with a metal head with a large set of jaws on the left hand, on the right is a large skeletal face with another large set of jaws, and a third head with another large set of jaws on the torso, with two long tails.

            “Deltamon, Champion Level, Virus Type.” Seva says scanning the Digimon.

            “So that’s the boss, isn’t that a bit too much to fight for beginners.” Norman says looking at the Digimon.

            “Well the bigger they are the harder they fall.” Cole says enthusiastically.

            “Yeah, let’s do this.” Watmon says excited.

            “Well, I’ve never run away from a fight.” Seva says excitedly.

            “Come on guys let’s do this.” Bakemon says still just as excited.

            “You two are crazy, but I’m not going to be the one to run away.” Norman says nervously.

            “Don’t worry Norman, let’s just beat it.” Chiromon says excitedly.

Saying this, the trio and their Digimon charge in at Deltamon trying to avoid its trio of sharp fangs and attack it. After a while the battle ends and the trio lay on the ground exhausted.

            “Did we beat it?” Cole asks curiously too exhausted to look.

            “I think we barely did.” Norman says looking around.

            “Yeah, we beat it; of course I made the final blow.” Seva says bragging.

            “Okay then, let’s rest a bit before we move on.” Norman says ignoring her.

            “Hey guy’s I have an idea for a guild name.” Cole says to the group.

            “What is it?” Seva asks curiously.

            “I say we call out guild the Omni Guild.” Cole says answering her.

            “Omni Guild?” Norman asks curiously.

            “I say the Omni Guild, because we always give it our all in the fight.” Cole says answering him.

            “I like it.” Seva says responding to him.

            “Yeah.” Norman says alongside her.

            “So then from here on, we’re the Omni Guild.” Cole says happily.


	11. Chapter 11

** Ch. 11: Events **

 

At their base the trio sits around as Norman mess around on a computer in the back of the room.

            “So why are we here?” Seva asks annoyed by waiting around.

            “Yeah, we have too many things to do to sit around in a dusty old room.” Bakemon says backing her up.

            “If you two would be quite, then he could so you.” Chiromon says annoyed by their mocking.

            “Okay here it is.” Norman says finishing on the computer.

            “Well what is it?” Cole says looking at the computer screen.

On the monitor the group sees a series of locations on a map.

            “What is this some dumb map?” Seva asks annoyed.

            “It’s not just a map; it’s a clue to an event.” Norman says answering her.

            “An event?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Yeah, essentially their the same as most MMO’s they’re events that happen at certain points, but the difference here is that they we have to decipher coordinates to find the actual event.” Norman says explaining things.

            “Seva have you ever done any of these events?” Cole asks her curiously.

            “No, like dungeons, events are things that you can only do if you’re in a guild.” Seva says answering him.

            “Yeah, this event apparently will be an easy way to gain EXP.” Norman says explaining himself.

            “So then you think we can level up here?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Yeah, and hopefully we can level up enough to Digivolve.” Norman says answering him.

            “Well that’s good, it’s about time you two started pulling your own weight.” Seva says jokingly, trying to annoy Norman.

            “Anyway what’s the first clue?” Cole says trying to ease the tension.

            “Well it looks like the first clue is a geo cash, meaning we have to go to one of the locations on the map.” Norman says explaining things.

            “Well get on with it, tell us where we have to go?” Seva asks tired of waiting.

            “The closest location is in the park.” Norman says explaining things. “So then let’s go.” Norman says grabbing his Digivice.

            “Why do we have to go somewhere?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Well this type of event starts with a real world location we travel to where we’ll find and item and that’ll start us on the event.” Norman says answering him.

            “Yeah and its first come first served, so we better hurry up.” Seva says rushing the group out the door.

 

A while later the group reconvenes in the park with the group trying to find the exact coordinates from the map.

            “Are you sure you read that right?” Seva asks annoyed.

            “I’m sure, this is the closest location, but I can’t figure out what to do.” Norman says annoyed by his confusion.

            “Calm down and think Norman.” Chiromon says in the Digivice. “I’m sure it’s around here somewhere.” Chiromon says trying to motivate Norman.

            “Unless someone got here first.” Bakemon says from inside the Digivice.

            “Hey guys I found something.” Cole says from inside some bushes.

The group goes in the bushes and sees Cole holding up a large egg.

            “What is that?” Seva asks confused.

            “That’s a Digiegg.” Norman says looking at it.

            “Is this the thing we’re looking for?” Cole asks curiously.

            “If it’s not can we eat it?” Watmon says in the Digivice.

            “Well the coordinates are here, so that must be the thing we’re here to get.” Norman says looking at the Digiegg confused.

            “So what do we do with it?” Seva asks looking at it curiously.

            “I guess we’re taking it with us.” Norman says thinking about their situation.


	12. Chapter 12

** Ch. 12: Digiegg **

 

At the base the trio sits around staring at the Digiegg they recently acquired.

            “So what’re we doing with this?” Seva asks confused by the Digiegg.

            “Hey, Norman are we going to get a new Digimon in our group?” Cole asks curiously.

            “I’ve never heard about any player having more than one partner before.” Norman says thinking about things. “Unless this is a NaviDigimon.” Norman says making a realization.

            “What’s a NaviDigimon?” Cole asks curiously.

            “A NaviDigimon is a Digimon that works to maintain the guild in various ways.” Norman says explaining things.

            “Well what exactly does it do?” Seva asks curiously.

            “I don’t know.” Norman says answering her.

            “And how exactly are supposed to get EXP from this?” Seva asks curiously.

            “I don’t know.” Norman says answering her.

            “And where exactly is this little quest supposed to go anyway?” Seva asks jokingly.

            “I don’t know.” Norman says annoyed.

            “Um, guys the eggs doing something.” Cole says looking at the egg.

As they look the egg starts to shake and crack.

            “Is it hatching?” Cole asks looking at the egg.

            “I don’t know, normally these things happen in the Digivice.” Seva says answering him.

            “Whatever’s happening we better watch over the egg.” Norman says looking at the egg closely.

As the group looks at the egg it starts shaking more and more before it starts the crack open hatching. As the egg hatches a small yellow ball like chick appears with a long red pony tail and red eyebrows.

            “What Digimon is that?” Cole asks looking at the Digimon as it jumps around.

            “Chicchimon, In-Training Level, Vaccine Type.” Seva says analyzing the Digimon.

            “What are we supposes to do with it anyway?” Norman asks looking at the Digimon.

            “Maybe, we have to raise it or something.” Chiromon says from the Digivice.

            “It doesn’t seem like a threat.” Bakemon says from the Digivice.

            “Well hopefully this can lead us to some fight or something.” Watmon says from the Digivice.

            “I don’t think that’s likely.” Cole says to Watmon.

Suddenly a loud noise comes across the groups Digivices and as they look at it they notice a message on their Digivices.

            “Wait a second there things can get messages?” Seva asks looking at the Digivice.

            “It seems like we can’t send messages to each other with the Digivice, but it seem like the admins can send us messages.” Norman says looking at the Digivice.

            “Admins?” Cole asks curiously.

            “The admins over see the game, if you cheat or abuse and exploit in the system then they come after you and delete your Digimon.” Seva says explaining things.

            “So what does the message say?” Norman asks trying to change the subject.

            “Oh, yeah.” Cole says looking at his Digivice.

            “Dear Omni Guild, you’ve found the Digiegg and recently hatched it, with this you can begin the event quest and enter the dungeon to complete the event, should you all accept you will be moved along to the next portion of the quest.” Seva says reading the message.

            “So the egg was a part of the event huh?” Cole says reading the letter.

            “It looks like it, so then we just accept and we advance.” Seva says thinking about the situation. “So what’re we going to do?” Seva asks curiously.

            “We’re going to accept obviously.” Cole says enthusiastically.

            “Okay then, let’s do this guys.” Norman says enthusiastically as well.

Soon the trio press an accept button on at the bottom of the message. As the do this Chicchimon starts to glow and be covered by data. As data fades a small yellow chick like Digimon covered with an eggshell, with small hand like wings, and a red topknot and eyebrows and holding a sheathed katana on its back held in place by a sash.

            “Hyokomon, Rookie Level, Vaccine Type.” Seva says analyzing the Digimon.

            “Hello there commoners, I am Hyokomon and I request your aid on an urgent matter.” Hyokomon says introducing himself.

            “Hello, Hyokomon.” Cole says holding his hand out to the Digimon.

            “Sorry, but I don’t shake hands with commoners.” Hyokomon says in response to Cole.

            “He seems like a handful.” Watmon says from in the Digivice.

            “Silence commoner, I don’t take comments from weaklings trapped in devices.” Hyokomon says to Watmon angered.

            “Yeah a big handful.” Cole says looking at Hyokomon.

            “Anyway Hyokomon, what do you need us for?” Norman asks Hyokomon.

            “Yes, I request your aid to deal with two criminals and turn them to justice.” Hyokomon says explaining the situation.

            “So the quest is looking for these two Digimon?” Seva asks curiously.

            “It looks like it.” Cole says answering her.

            “Well then Hyokomon, just lead the way.” Cole says to Hyokomon.

As Cole says this Hyokomon turns around and opens a large portal on the wall behind him.

            “Okay then, let’s bring does dastardly criminals to justice.” Hyokomon says leading them inside.

            “Well then, let’s go.” Cole says following him.

            “It’s no use trying to convince him to wait is it?” Norman says following Coke.

            “I guess not.” Seva says following him, as all three enter the portal.


	13. Chapter 13

** Ch. 13: Bounty **

 

Inside the AR the group exits the portal and enters a large forest like area.

            “So where are we?” Seva asks looking around.

            “I think this is the park in the AR.” Norman says answering her.

            “So what are we looking for?” Cole asks looking around.

Soon a loud noise comes across their Digivices, as they look the see a new menu option appear and start blinking.

            “What is this?” Norman asks curiously.

            “This looks like a bounty mission.” Seva says answering him.

            “A bounty mission?” Cole asks curiously.

            “A bounty mission is essentially a mission where you hunt down a Digimon is a scripted event.” Seva says explaining things.

            “So this whole event is scripted?” Cole asks confused.

            “Looks like, but I can’t say for sure.” Seva says answering him.

            “Hey Hyokomon, who are we looking for?” Norman asks Hyokomon.

            “We’re after Yasyamon and Shurimon, those dastardly fiends.” Hyokomon says answering him.

            “So do you know where they are?” Seva asks Hyokomon seriously.

            “Well, I don’t know the exact location, but I know that they’re in this area somewhere.” Hyokomon says answering her.

            “Okay then, let’s split up.” Cole says starting to rush off.

            “Wait a second, we can’t split up, and if we do we’re easy prey if they are around here.” Norman says stopping Cole.

            “Okay then, let’s go.” Cole says leading the group.

A while later the group walks around the park fumbling around searching for the Digimon. They eventually find their way to a clearing to rest.

            “This is why I hate fetch quest that don’t have an auto pathing feature.” Cole proclaims tired of the search.

            “Well, you can’t expect an auto pathing system in a game like this.” Norman says responding to him.

            “So then, we have no idea where we’re going and no idea where they are.” Seva says annoyed.

            “Well it could be worse.” Bakemon says from the Digivice.

            “Yeah, we could be dealing with a ton of enemies are something like that.” Chiromon says mockingly.

            “So Hyokomon, why are you after Yasyamon and Shurimon?” Cole asks Hyokomon curiously.

            “They stole something from me.” Hyokomon says answering him.

            “What did they steal?” Cole asks curiously.

            “They stole a precious sword from me.” Hyokomon says answering Cole. “A legendarily powerful sword, which is said to be able to defeat any opponent and break any blade.” Hyokomon says explaining things.

            “That sounds impressive.” Watmon says from the Digivice.

            “Yes it is, if you want a look as a reward I’ll show you.” Hyokomon says jokingly to Watmon.

            “Really.” Watmon says excitedly.

As the group sits around suddenly a large shuriken comes rushing towards Hyokomon.

            “Watmon reload.” Cole says pointing out his Digivice.

As he says this Watmon comes rushing out of the Digivice, knocking away the shuriken with its claws.

            “Looks like they found us.” Seva says looking in the direction the shuriken came from.

            “Okay then, I was tired of resting anyway.” Norman says stretching.

As they stand up a pair of Digimon start walking out of the woods towards the group. One in a black ninja outfit with brown leaf like shoulder guards a large shuriken attached to its back and four more shurikens used as its hands and feet, with small root like arms and legs attaching them. The other a tall Digimon with light blue skin, a white shirt and grey pants, wearing a white mask with two large horns extending from the forehead, with wooden gauntlets with shields made from wood attached to each gauntlet and a pair of wooden swords brandished.

            “Yasyamon, Champion Level, Vaccine Type.” Seva says analyzing the masked one.

            “Shurimon, Champion Level, Data Type.” Norman says analyzing the ninja like one.

The pair of Digimon stops a few feet away from the group and look at Hyokomon.

            “Well if it isn’t the little chicken.” Shurimon says mocking Hyokomon.

            “Did you come to chicken out again, huh weakling?” Yasyamon says mocking Hyokomon.

            “You stop mocking Hyokomon.” Watmon yells at the duo.

            “Don’t worry I can handle these two.” Hyokomon says pulling out his sword.

Hyokomon then charges at the pair sword in hand as they stand and watch him.

            “Cleaving Cut.” Hyokomon yells out trying to cut the pair.

As Hyokomon get’s close Yasyamon grabs the blade from his hands and throws him away from it while snatching the sword from his hands.

            “Looks like this is the second sword I swiped from you.” Yasyamon says mockingly.

            “Well then, let’s end you.” Shurimon says pointing out its shurikens.

As Shurimon approaches, Watmon stands in front of him blocking the duo from attacking Hyokomon.

            “What is this, move little lizard.” Shurimon says attempting to stab Watmon.

            “Now Watmon.” Cole yells out to Watmon.

            “Thunderburp.” Watmon yells out as a large burst of wind blast Shurimon pushing him back.

            “Well now that’s interesting.” Shurimon says looking at Watmon.

Soon the others stand next to Cole holding out their Digivices.

            “It looks like the event starts now.” Seva says excited.

            “Yeah, let’s do this.” Norman says excited as well.

            “Well then, are we talking are fighting.” Yasyamon says looking at the group.

            “Yeah, let’s do this.” Cole screams out starting the battle.


	14. Chapter 14

** Ch. 14: Dual Bosses **

 

In the middle of the forest the group stands before Shurimon and Yasyamon as Hyokomon stands behind them looking at them curiously.

            “What are you guys doing?” Hyokomon asks the group seriously.

            “Well we’re going to kill these guys.” Seva says answering him.

            “You guys are going to fight us?” Yasyamon asks seriously.

            “Your all a group of weaklings, how can you dare to face us?” Shurimon asks them curiously.

            “Well, I can’t vogue for these guys but I’m plenty strong, right Bakemon.” Seva says pulling out her Digivice.

            “Right.” Bakemon says energetically.

Soon Bakemon is overtaken by data and turns into Flammamon before glaring intensely at the pair.

            “So then Digivolution, that’s quite interesting.” Yasyamon says brandishing its swords. “I shall battle this one you can take to other two.” Yasyamon says to Shurimon.

            “Fine, but next time I take the stronger one.” Shurimon says before jumping at Watmon and Chiromon.

            “Okay then Chiromon, time to equip.” Norman says messing around with his Digivice.

Soon Chiromon charges at Shurimon at an incredible speed dodging Shurimon’s attack.

            “Okay Watmon, Thunderburp.” Cole says ordering Watmon.

Soon Watmon blast a burst of wind out at Shurimon, before he dodges the attack and jumps into the forest.

            “Come on Norman.” Cole says chasing him, with Norman and their digimon following behind them.

            “Hey you two wait for me.” Hyokomon says following the pair.

Meanwhile Flammamon and Yasyamon battle each other dodging the others attack, while trying to hit the other.

            “Puppet Master.” Yasyamon says jumping back and shooting some strings from his hands summoning two straw men at the ends of them.

            “Flammamon, burn those things away.” Seva says ordering Flammamon.

Soon Flammamon, gathers fireballs around its tails before shooting them off at the straw men burning them up, but Yasyamon uses the opportunity to charge at Flammamon, charging threw the flames, stabbing it with its swords.

            “Flammamon.” Seva yells out concerned.

            “You two were interesting, but now you’re getting boring.” Yasyamon says plunging the sword in deeper.

Flammamon yells out in pain from the attack as Yasyamon takes its other sword and prepares for another attack.

            “Flammamon, equip healing field.” Seva says messing around with her Digivice.

Soon a bright light surrounds Flammamon who jumps away from Yasyamon as her wounds start to heal because of the light.

            “Okay now finish it off.” Seva says ordering Flammamon.

Soon Flammamon charges at Yasyamon taking its claws engulfed in fire clawing away at Yasyamon leaving behind a large wound.

            “That, was impressive.” Yasyamon says before falling over and collapsing into data leaving only a computer chip behind.

            “Looks like we’ve won and item.” Seva says looking at the computer chip.

            “What is it?” Bakemon says reverting.

            “It looks like some kind of equip item, but I guess we’ll just wait little later to find out.” Seva says looking at the chip. “Anyway let’s catch up to the others.” Seva says running into the forest.

Meanwhile deep in the forest Watmon and Chiromon fight Shurimon as it jumps around from tree to tree.

            “Geez, what’s with this guy, he won’t stay still.” Cole says looking at him.

            “Even with a speed boost with the X-antibody we can barely keep up with it.” Norman says looking at it.

            “Ninja Wind.” Shurimon says before spinning around and disappearing into the wind before reappearing behind the pair. “Double Stars.” Shurimon says shooting out his arms and striking the pair in the back.

The pair fall to the ground with Norman and Cole rushing to their side.

            “Are you okay Chiromon?” Norman asks curiously.

            “I’m fine, but I think I’m out of it.” Chiromon says before going back into the Digivice. “I’m sorry Norman.” Chiromon says apologizing.

            “Hey Cole, what’re you going to do now?” Norman asks Cole curiously.

            “Don’t worry I’ll think of something.” Cole says watching Watmon try to follow Shurimon.

            “He’s moving too fast, I can’t even see him anymore.” Watmon says trying to keep up.

            “I can help.” Hyokomon says walking up to Cole.

            “What do you mean?” Cole asks curiously.

            “I can give you something so you can keep up with it.” Hyokomon says handing Cole a computer ship.

            “What is this?” Cole asks curiously.

            “It’s an equip item, put it in that port in your Digivice and then you can equip it to Watmon.” Norman explains to Cole.

Soon Cole puts the chip into the Digivice as it sucks in the chip and soon a new menu appears on the Digivice.

            “Okay press that.” Norman says to Cole.

            “Okay, Watmon equip War Blade.” Cole says pressing the button.

Soon Watmon’s body glows silver and when Shurimon attacks his shuriken bounce off Watmon’s body.

            “What was that?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Well look at your Digivice.” Norman says to Cole.

            “War Blade, when equipped it turns the Digimon’s body into steel as hard as a samurai’s sword increasing defense and attack.” Cole says reading from his Digivice.

            “You’re lucky, but this time I’ll finish you.” Shurimon says charging at Watmon. “Double Stars.” Shurimon says as it blast it’s shuriken at Watmon.

            “Now Watmon.” Cole says to Watmon.

            “Thunderburp.” Watmon says as it blasts a burst of wind out at Shurimon blasting it in the head.

            “What the, that’s not possible.” Shurimon says as he dissolves into data leaving behind a computer chip.

            “Another equip item, I guess you can have it.” Cole says handing it to Norman.

            “I guess.” Norman says taking the chip.

            “Hey are you guys oaky?” Seva says walking up to the pair.

            “We’re fine.” Cole says happily.

 

A while later the group returns to their headquarters standing around looking at Hyokomon.

            “So what do we do with him?” Seva asks curiously.

            “I don’t know, I guess he can stick around here until we can think of something.” Norman says looking at him.

            “If I may, let me join you all, I can be of use to you.” Hyokomon says bowing.

            “Well what do you guys think?” Norman asks curiously.

            “Well, I say we keep him around.” Cole says answering him.

            “I don’t care.” Seva says uninterested.

            “Well looks like you’re sticking around Hyokomon.” Norman says to Hyokomon.

            “Thank you, I won’t let you down.” Hyokomon says happily.


	15. Chapter 15

** Ch. 15: Suspicions **

 

Inside the classroom Velia looks on as Cole sit in the back messing around with an odd device, before the bell rings and the students leave the classroom.

            “Okay we’ll head there soon.” Cole seemingly says to himself.

            “Who are you talking to?” Velia asks walking up to Cole.

            “Huh, I said something?” Cole asks nervously.

            “Yes you did.” Velia says answering him.

            “I must’ve been saying my thought’s out loud.” Cole says trying to be nonchalant.

            “You’ve been up to something odd haven’t you?” Velia asks curiously.

            “What do you mean?” Cole says trying to seem nonchalant.

            “Well you’ve been acting odd since a few months ago and you’ve been hanging around Seva.” Velia says looking at Cole.

            “What’s wrong with that, we just like playing the same game.” Cole says explaining himself.

            “It’s more than that, you two are up to something.” Velia says looking at Cole.

Suddenly Cole’s phone goes off and he tries leaving the room.

            “Well sorry about that Velia, but I have to be on my way.” Cole says rushing out of the room.

            “He’s defiantly up to something.” Velia says thinking about things.

 

A while later Velia goes into the library looking through the various books before noticing Cole and Seva talking in the back of the library.

            “Listen here, I don’t think you’ve picked this up, but equip items have time limits and cool downs.” Seva says explaining things to Cole.

            “I know, that what I was asking was if it was possible to equip after the cool down in the same battle?” Cole asks curiously.

            “I don’t know, normally battles won’t last that long.” Seva says answering him.

            “Well, maybe we’ll find a tough boss fight today and we can find out.” Cole says optimistically.

            “Yeah and maybe our Digimon will randomly Digivolve to mega level.” Seva says sarcastically.

            “Well now you’re just pushing it.” Cole says taking her seriously.

            “Listen, the best time for bosses and raids are on the weekends or during events.” Seva says explaining to Cole.

            “What are they talking about; did they say Digimon or something?” Velia asks curiously eavesdropping on the pair.

            “Anyway, we should meet up with Norman and try to find a few random Digimon.” Seva says suggesting things.

            “Yeah, and I wanna check on Hyokomon.” Cole says happily.

            “Yeah, I wanna asks Hyokomon something.” A voice says seemingly out of nowhere.

            “Be quite you idiot, what if someone was listening to us.” Another voice says seemingly from nowhere.

            “Bakemon, you know you’re not helping.” Seva says to the voice.

            “What the, what was that?” Velia asks concerned about the voice. “Where did that come from, those weird things in their hands.” Velia asks looking at the devices in their hands.

            “Anyway let’s get moving.” Seva says walking off.

            “Hey wait hold up.” Cole says chasing after her.

While the pair leaves Velia stands around stunned at what she over saw.

 

A while later back at home Velia messes around on her computer questioning what she overheard during the day.

            “What are Digimon?” Velia asks typing away at the computer.

Suddenly a knock is heard at the door.

            “Velia, come out here, it’s time for you to practice.” A voice says coming from the other side of the door.

            “I’m coming.” Velia says before leaving the computer.

 

Meanwhile in a dark room somewhere in the city a pair of figures look at various computer monitors, before noticing the word Digimon appear on screen.

            “Sir, it looks like someone might be looking into something.” One of the figures says looking at the monitors.

            “Is it a new player?” The other figure asks curiously.

            “Maybe it’s a possible recruit?” The other figure asks looking at the monitors.

            “Well then, I’ll just have to look into things.” The old man says walking into the room. “I think we’ve found a new player.” He says walking to a wall covered with orbs before pulling one off before it turns into a Digivice. “Okay little one let’s get going.” He says talking to the Digivice.


	16. Chapter 16

** Ch. 16: Newbie **

 

Inside a large building in the middle of a golf course Velia sits beside two girls and a man and a woman in front of a large crowd when a man amongst the group steps forward to approach the crowd in front of them.

            “I’d like to thank all of you for coming to this charity dinner, now I’d like to ask one of my beautiful daughters to perform for us.” The man says pointing to Velia and the other girls next to her.

            “Come on honey, play for the group.” The woman says reaching out for Velia.

            “Yes mother.” Velia says grabbing her hand.

Soon Velia sits at in front of a piano in the middle of the room playing for the crowd.

            “This is so annoying, I hate this.” Velia thinks to herself as she plays. “I’m tired of all the practice, and for what so dad can look good to these rich people?” Velia asks herself while she plays.

 She soon finishes playing at the crowd applauds her as she steps down.

            “Wasn’t she marvelous, now then why don’t we hear a marvelous song by my youngest daughter.” The man says to the crowd.

Velia uses the opportunity to sneak outside and looks into a nearby pond, looking at the various fish.

            “Velia, you did well today.” The other girl says walking up to Velia.

            “Valeria, aren’t you going to be asked to play your violin?” Velia asks her curiously.

            “No father, said that only you and Valor were the only ones who’ll be performing today.” Valeria says to Velia. “But Velia, you better do better than that at the next dinner.” Valeria says before walking away.

            “Geez, aren’t big sisters supposed to look after their little sisters, not berate them.” Velia says looking into the pond.

            “Despite your wealth, you have it rough huh?” An old man says walking up to Velia and looking into the pond.

            “What’re you doing here; you don’t look like these other high society types.” Velia says to the old man.

            “I’m surprised at your actions, most kids your age aren’t that kind to strangers even those of my age.” The old man says to Velia.

            “Well, you’re not that much of a threat, besides if you touch me my dad will just have one of the bodyguards break your legs or something.” Velia says to the old man.

            “That sounds pretty brutal; I’m guessing you don’t have many friends huh?” The old man asks Velia.

            “Don’t worry about me old man, and just why are you here anyway?” Velia asks the old man curiously.

            “Well, I’m really here to ask you something.” The old man says to Velia.

            “What is it?” Velia asks curiously.

            “Have you heard of Digimon?’ The old man asks curiously.

            “Digimon, you know what Digimon are, what are they?” Velia asks curiously.

            “It’s connected to a game, which blends into reality.” The old man says to Velia.

            “So it is a game?” Velia asks curiously.

            “Would you like to play?” The old man asks Velia handing her an odd device.

            “Velia, come back inside, mother’s worried” Valeria says calling for Velia.

            “I’m coming.” Velia says holding the device in her hands.

 

A while later Velia sits in her room looking at the odd device while messing around with it.

            “What does this thing do?” She asks looking at the device.

Eventually she cycles through the menus and gets to a screen with an egg.

            “What’s this thing; it says it’s a Digiegg.” Velia says reading the screen.

            “Velia, it’s time to practice.” Valeria says knocking on Velia’s door.

            “Coming.” Velia says putting down the Digivice and accidently pressing a button saying hatch.

As she leaves the room, the egg on the screen starts to crack.

A while later she returns to the room and notices the screen.

            “What the, what happened.” She says looking at the Digivice. “Successfully hatched?” She reads on the screen.

As she reads this she notices an odd figure in the corner of the room, before it charges out of the shadows and hides in her nearby closet.

            “What the?” She says looking in the closet.

When she goes to look inside she sees a small blue fish like creature with a bubble underneath it hiding in the back of the closet.

            “What the?” She asks looking at the creature. “Pelamon, Baby Level, Vaccine Type.” Velia says looking at the Digivice. “So you’re a baby right?” She asks reaching her hand towards the Digimon.

Startled by this Pelamon unleashes a large amount of bubbles out at Velia, the attack does nothing and Velia charges in grabbing Pelamon.

            “You’re a little handful aren’t you, no need to be scared, I won’t hurt you little guy.” Velia says to Pelamon before it starts spraying more bubbles. “You seem to like bubbles don’t you.” Velia says watching Pelamon.

A while later Velia messes around with the Digivice while watching Pelamon playing around the room.

            “You’re quite the energetic little guy aren’t you?” Velia asks looking at Pelamon. “Oh well I’ll take care of you little guy don’t worry.” Velia says poking Pelamon.

 

Meanwhile in the dark room the old man enters looking at the people in the room.

            “That was tiring; we had a lot of newbie’s today.” The old man says wiping his sweat.

            “Sir, we have some bad news, something’s wrong.” One of the men says looking at the screen.

As they look on a series of gears appear on the screen.

            “Oh no, this is bad.” The old man says looking at the screen.


	17. Chapter 17

** Ch. 17: New Game **

 

In the back of the library Velia looks at her Digivice happily looking at a sleeping Pelamon.

            “Your such a cute little guy aren’t you.” Velia says looking into the Digivice.

Suddenly Cole comes in and looks around curiously, before noticing Velia.

            “Velia, have you seen anything strange?” Cole asks her curiously.

            “Strange no nothing, well I have to be going now.” Velia says hiding away her Digivice and rushing off.

As Velia turns the corner Cole looks at his Digivice confused.

            “I thought you said there was a Digimon around here?” Cole asks Watmon who’s inside the Digivice.

            “I’m sure there was a Digimon here, but it felt muffled, like it was in a Digivice.” Watmon says answering Cole.

            “So then is there another player around here?” Cole asks curiously.

            “I don’t know, it feels like something’s wrong with the scanner.” Watmon says answering Cole.

            “I wonder what’s going on?” Cole asks curiously.

 

A while later back in her room Velia looks as Pelamon makes more and more bubbles to bounce around on.

            “You really like bubbles huh?” Velia asks curiously.

As she says this the Digivice starts to glow and Pelamon is suddenly overcome with data. Soon Pelamon turns into a longer fish like being with a shark like fin and large bubble underneath it.

            “Saemon, In-Training Level, Vaccine Type.” Velia says looking at the Digivice.

            “Velia.” Saemon says happily.

            “You can talk now?” Velia asks curiously.

            “Apparently I can now, but I don’t know what’s going on.” Saemon says trying to look at its tail.

            “What’s going on?” Velia asks curiously.

Soon a loud noise is heard from the Digivice shocking the duo.

            “Users manual.” Velia says looking at the Digivice. “It looks like this will tell us what we need.” Velia says to Saemon looking at the Digivice.

A while later Velia and Saemon look at the Digivice after reading the manual.

            “So it looks like this is all part of a game.” Velia says looking at Saemon.

            “So then what’re we doing?” Saemon asks curiously.

            “Let’s go, yeah let’s go into this AR and see what’s this games about, huh Saemon.” Velia says excitedly to Saemon.

            “Okay then, let’s do this, I’m kind of excited as well.” Saemon says happily.

Soon Velia starts messing around with the Digivice before the duo are teleported into the AR.

            “Okay then, let’s looks for some Digimon.” Velia says happily.

            “Yes let’s go.” Saemon says rushing ahead.

            “Hey wait don’t go without me.” Velia says rushing behind it.

As the pair rush off a Digimon with a clocked shaped lower half with two arms and legs coming out of it, with one arm being a claw and the other being a gun with a red hooded humanoid coming from on top of the clock holding a mallet alongside a large group of gear shaped Digimon with two smaller gears for hands.

            “Clockmon what will we do?” One of the gear shaped Digimon asks the clock shaped one.

            “Hagurumon, we’ll add that girl’s Digimon to the pile, capture her and bring her to Datamon.” Clockmon says ordering the group.

            “Roger.” The group of Hagurumon says in unison.

Soon the Hagurumon start to descend following behind Velia secretly.


	18. Chapter 18

** Ch. 18: Target **

 

Inside the AR Velia looks around alongside Saemon looking around for Digimon.

            “Do you think that there are any Digimon around here?” Velia asks looking around.

            “I don’t know, I’ve never been here before.” Saemon says answering her.

            “Well hopefully we can find someone and then you can get stronger.” Velia says looking excitedly at Saemon.

            “Why do you want to fight?” Saemon asks curiously.

            “Well this is a game and you need to fight to get stronger, so I’ll happily oblige and help you get stronger.” Velia says answering her.

            “But why do I need to be stronger, I don’t really want to fight.” Saemon says to Velia.

            “It doesn’t matter, we have to get stronger.” Velia says walking off with Saemon behind.

While the duo walk off a group of Hagurumon follow behind then secretly.

            “So then, when will we attack?” One of the Hagurumon asks curiously.

            “We’ll attack soon, we need to get the Digivice, but we have to make sure the Digimon is within it.” The Hagurumon says to the other.

Meanwhile Velia looks around using her Digivice to scan for Digimon.

            “Why can’t we find any Digimon?” Velia asks curiously.

            “Well, didn’t the manual says that the scanner get’s stronger when I’m inside?” Saemon asks curiously.

            “Okay then get in the Digivice.” Velia says to Saemon.

Saemon gets into the Digivice and then the scanner begins to show a wider range.

            “Okay its working, let’s find some Digimon.” Velia says excitedly.

As Velia looks happily at the Digivice she notices several dots on the map fast approaching her.

            “Saemon reload.” Saemon says pointing out her Digivice.

Before Saemon can come out the Hagurumon rush in closer and closer, before being in range of Velia.

            “Cog Crusher.” A group of the Hagurumon say as they launch a large amount of gears out at Velia.

The gears barely hit Velia and she accidently drops her Digivice.

            “Saemon.” Velia says concerned for Saemon.

Before Velia can reclaim it a Hagurumon grabs it.

            “I got it, I got it.” The Hagurumon says excitedly.

            “Then get out of here.” Another Hagurumon says to it.

            “Oh right.” It says before rushing off.

Velia tries to follow it but she suddenly finds herself teleported into her room, as she looks around confused.

            “Saemon?” Velia asks confused about the situation.

 

Inside the AR the Hagurumon look approach a large building made up of metal junk as they see Clockmon at the front door.

            “Clockmon we managed to get the Digivice.” The Hagurumon says nervously.

            “Excellent, Datamon will be pleased.”Clockmon says grabbing the Digivice from the Hagurumon. “Okay, I’ll go give this thing to Datamon; you all search for more Digivices.” Clockmon says to the Hagurumon who soon scramble off.

Clockmon enters the building and makes his way into a room with the walls lined with Digivices and a large monitor in the center of the room. As Clockmon enters a short Digimon made of metal with a large metal hands and a computer brain incased in a glass dome on the top of its head.

            “Ah, Clockmon, did you bring me another Digivice?” The Digimon asks curiously.

            “Yes, Datamon, I’ve brought another one.” Clockmon says answering him.

            “I have the Hagurumon searching multiple servers looking for more and more Digivices; soon we’ll have enough to tear a hole in the barrier.” Datamon says excitedly.

            “And soon we’ll leave this prison and escape the disaster.” Clockmon says excitedly handing the Digivice to Datamon.

            “Yes, we will survive; we will survive at all cost.” Datamon says placing the Digivice in the wall amongst the large number of other Digivices.


	19. Chapter 19

** Ch. 19: Request Aid **

 

In the library Cole and Seva stand around looking at their Digivices.

            “We’re not supposed to go into the AR?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Yes, maybe they need to do prep for an event or something.” Seva says thinking about things.

            “So then what’re doing today?” Cole asks curiously.

            “We just go home and be normal kids.” Seva says answering him.

As Seva tries to leave she notices Velia standing in front of the group looking at them seriously.

            “I need your help.” Velia says seriously.

            “Well I’ll be on my way, you two have fun.” Seva says walking past her.

            “It’s about my Digimon and the AR.’ Velia says as Seva passes her.

            “You’re a player?” Seva asks curiously.

            “Since when?” Cole asks walking up to her.

            “I got my Digivice from an old man about a week ago, and then this egg thing hatched, and my Digimon Saemon come out of it but she was Pelamon at first.” Velia says answering them.

            “Wait a second, let’s go meet with Norman at the base, this seems important.” Cole says to Velia and Seva.

            “Okay, this seems serious.” Seva says grabbing Velia. “Come on.” She says to Velia.

 

A while later the group reconvenes inside their as Velia explains the situation to them.

            “So then, you got your Digimon and decided to go rushing into the AR and then you were attacked by a group of Digimon who stole your Digivice with your Digimon inside of it?” Norman asks curiously.

            “That’s it.” Velia says answering him.

            “Well that explains why they wouldn’t want us in the AR, if Digimon are gathering Digivices that could lead to trouble.” Seva says thinking about things.

            “But what could a bunch of Digimon want with Digivices?” Cole asks curiously.

            “I don’t know, but it can’t be good.” Norman says thinking about things. “And what do you want us to do about your problem?” Norman asks Velia.

            “I want help saving Saemon; she’s scared and alone right now.” Velia says answering him.

            “Well, this isn’t our problem, just wait for the admins to fix the situation and then you’ll probably get your Digimon back.” Norman says to Velia.

            “That’s a load of bull and you know it.” Seva says insulted by Norman’s statement. “If it was Chiromon in danger you’d rush out there before we could have a chance to back you up.” Seva says yelling at Norman.

            “Okay, I admit that’s true, but I’d be more careful with my partner.” Norman says arguing with her.

            “Quite yelling you two.” Cole says yelling at the pair. “If you’re not going I’m going to help her.” Cole says to the group.

            “Cole?” Velia asks curiously.

            “The way you talk, Saemon is important to you right?” Cole asks Velia.

            “Even if we’ve only been together for a week, I care about Saemon, she’s so tiny and alone so I want to help her.” Velia says answering Cole.

            “Well, I’m going with you two, if it’s just Cole you’d be stuck with a complete idiot.” Seva says to the pair.

            “Fine, you two won, I’ll come along, this sound too important to leave to just you two.” Norman says relenting.

            “Thank you, thank you all.” Velia says bowing to the group.

            “Now can we take her to the AR?” Cole asks curiously.

            “We should be able to, even if she lost her Digivice she’s still a player, she might just have to hold onto one of us.” Seva says thinking about things.

            “Well, then everyone, let’s stop talking and let’s get moving.” Norman says ready to move.

 

A minute later the group arrives at the AR before noticing a large tower in the distance.

            “Looks like something’s going on over there.” Seva says looking at it.

            “Well, hopefully that’s where the Digimon are.” Norman says looking at it.

            “Well Velia, let’s get moving.” Cole says to Velia reaching out his hand to her.

            “Hold on Saemon, I’m coming.” Velia says looking at the tower seriously.

 

Meanwhile inside the tower, Datamon messes around with a keyboard in front of the monitor typing in code.

            “Yes soon very soon, we’ve gotten enough Digivices, now we can tear a hole in the barrier.” Datamon says typing away.

            “Yes soon we’ll break through to the human world.” Clockmon says excitedly.

            “Tell the Hagurumon to stand guard; we have to watch out for any pesky humans.” Datamon says ordering Clockmon.

            “Yes soon, very soon we’ll finally be safe.” Clockmon says excitedly.

            “Very soon.” Datamon says seriously.


	20. Chapter 20

** Ch. 20: Backdoor **

 

Inside the AR the group walks closer to the tower trying to avoid the detection of the Hagurumon.

            “There are so many of them.” Seva says looking at them.

            “Hagurumon, Rookie Level, Virus Type.” Norman says scanning them.

            “So that’s what they are.” Velia says looking at the Hagurumon.

            “So then what’s the plan?” Cole asks curiously.

            “They built this place smart, it’s designed in a way the only way you can get to the tower is through that path, their guarding, but because their virus types, Flammamon is the best option to fight them.” Norman says thinking about things.

            “That’s normally a good idea, but in this case we’re vastly outnumbered, and that doesn’t bode well for me.” Seva says thinking about things.

            “That’s why I’ll back you up, while these two go inside and grab Velia’s Digivice and then get back here.” Norman says thinking about things.

            “But how’re we getting inside?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Through there.” Norman says pointing at the back of the building. “While we were circling around I noticed a hole that you could probably crawl through, unfortunately you have to get past all of them to get into it.” Norman explains to the duo.

            “Okay then, I’m ready.” Seva says seriously.

            “Okay then, let’s start the operation.” Norman says seriously to the group.

 

A while later the Hagurumon stand around looking around before noticing a figure approaching them quickly.

            “What is that?” One of the Hagurumon asks.

Suddenly Flammamon comes into the middle of the group with Seva on her back slashing away at the group.

            “What the, it’s the enemy it’s an attack.” One of the Hagurumon says panicking before being slashed apart by Flammamon.

            “Well, no matter what today will give us a ton of experience.” Seva says excitedly.

Suddenly Clockmon comes from above standing amongst the Hagurumon.

            “What’re you all doing panicking, gather together and defend the tower, we have to buy Datamon more time.” Clockmon says ordering the group.

            “Right boss.” The Hagurumon say in unison.

            “Clockmon, Data Type, Champion Level.” Seva says scanning Clockmon.

            “That’s a clever thing those Digivices of yours can do human.” Clockmon says to Seva.

            “So then, what do you all want?” Seva asks Clockmon curiously.

            “We want out, we want to escape the disaster affecting our world and go into yours, and the only way to do it is to use those Digivices.” Clockmon says explaining things.

            “So then this isn’t rampant destruction for the sake of annoyance.” Norman says walking up the path.

            “So then another human, is it just the two of you?” Clockmon asks curiously.

            “Well more like the four of us.” Chiromon says charging at Clockmon.

Clockmon seeing thins blocks the attack as Chiromon charges into his mallet.

            “Are you ready?” Seva asks Norman.

            “I am are you?” Norman asks Seva.

            “Yeah, let’s add a bet.” Seva says answering him.

            “Yeah, let’s do it.” Norman says to Seva.

            “Whoever takes out the most buys the loser lunch.” Seva says jokingly.

            “You’re on.” Norman says jokingly.

            “Don’t ignore me you brats.” Clockmon says enraged by their conversation, and shaking off Chiromon.

While Norman and Seva distract Clockmon and the Hagurumon Cole and Velia manage to sneak to the back of the building.

            “Are you ready?” Cole asks Velia seriously.

            “Yeah, let’s save Saemon.” Velia says seriously.


	21. Chapter 21

** Ch. 21: Lair **

 

Inside the tower Cole and Velia make their way inside and start looking around.

            “What is this place?” Velia asks curiously.

            “It looks like the areas made up of some random junk.” Cole says looking around.

            “This place seems wired, like some kind of energy is flowing through this place.” Watmon says from inside the Digivice.

            “Either way, let’s make our way up this place.” Cole says walking ahead.

            “Yeah, let’s go.” Velia says following him.

 

Meanwhile outside Seva and Norman battle the Hagurumon and Clockmon.

            “You two are fools to be challenging an army like us.” Clockmon says taunting the duo.

            “Well that only works if the army we’re fighting against is any good.” Seva says mocking him.

            “Why you insolent girl, someone get the humans.” Clockmon says ordering the Hagurumon.

            “Don’t worry I got this.” A Hagurumon with an extra gear on its back with two gears attached to it and a pair of smaller Hagurumon attached as well.

            “Well look what we have an X-antibody Digimon.” Norman says looking at the HagurumonX.

            “Aren’t those worth bonus points EXP?” Chiromon asks curiously.

            “Well, then why don’t we take it out and see.” Seva says looking at it.

            “Not if we do it first.” Norman says looking at the HagurumonX.

            “Hey wait don’t target me.” The HagurumonX says nervously.

            “Better you than me.” Another Hagurumon says to it.

            “I won’t let you, Chrono Breaker.” Clockmon yells out as its clock starts to ring.

Soon Flammamon is frozen in place and is unable to move.

            “Flammamon what’s wrong?” Seva asks curiously.

            “Clockmon’s Chrono Breaker, it stops the opponent in their tracks.” One of the Hagurumon says boasting.

            “What’re you doing, stop standing around and attack them.” Clockmon says ordering the Hagurumon.

            “Right.” The Hagurumon say nervously.

Soon all the Hagurumon start to blast various gears out at Flammamon.

            “Flammamon, hold on.” Seva says messing with her Digivice. “Healing Aura.” Seva says messing around with her Digivice.

Soon a glowing aura starts to surround Flammamon as it starts healing its injuries.

            “Okay then, if you want to do it that way.” Clockmon says approaching Flammamon.

            “Let’s finish this.” HagurumonX starts to rush at Flammamon. “KoHagurumon.” HagurumonX says blasting the mini Hagurumon out at Flammamon.

Soon Chiromon charges through the mini Hagurumon before they reach Flammamon.

            “Okay Chiromon, take out the HagurumonX.” Norman says ordering Chiromon.

            “Wait no, no.” HagurumonX says trying to runaway.

            “Whirlwind.” Chiromon says unleashing a gust of wind at HagurumonX destroying it.

Soon a loud noise is heard across the duos Digivices.

            “We leveled up.” Norman says looking at his Digivice.

Soon Flammamon reverts back to an exhausted Bakemon.

            “Bakemon are you okay?” Seva asks already.

            “I’m fine, give me a minute and then I’ll be back in action.” Bakemon says answering her.

            “Well, it looks like you’re out of time then.” Clockmon says approaching the duo.

            “I don’t think so.” Norman says as Chiromon says attacking Clockmon.

            “Took you long enough.” Seva says to Norman.

            “Oh shut up you ungrateful chick.” Norman says annoyed by Seva.

            “You think you can beat me?” Clockmon asks jokingly.

            “Oh, be quite you annoying clock.” Norman says annoyed by Clockmon.

            “What did you says human?” Clockmon says annoyed by Norman.

Soon Norman’s Digivice starts to glow brightly.

            “What is this?” Norman asks curiously.

            “We just leveled up and I’m guessing you reached level twenty five, because that light means you can Digivolve.” Seva says explaining things to Norman.

            “Okay then, let’s end this already, come on Chiromon.” Norman says holding out his Digivice, pressing the Digivolution button.

 

Meanwhile inside the tower, Cole and Velia manage to make their way to the top floor, as they look around they notice various Digivices stuck against the wall surrounding the area.

            “What’s with all the Digivices?” Cole asks curiously.

Soon a large light turns on from the back of the room, revealing Datamon standing before the group.

            “Hello there humans.” Datamon says to the duo.

            “Datamon, Virus Type, Ultimate Level.” Cole says scanning Datamon.

            “Wait an Ultimate Level, isn’t that an incredibly powerful Digimon?” Velia asks curiously.

            “Your correct human, I am quite powerful so don’t you dare try to battle against the likes of me, just sit there and let me finish my work.” Datamon says warning the duo.

            “I just want my Digimon back.” Velia says begging Datamon.

            “Well, I’m sorry, but your Digimon will be a worthy sacrifice for me to escape disaster.” Datamon says to Velia.

            “What do you mean by that?” Cole asks Datamon curiously.

            “I’m going to escape from the digital world to the human world using all these Digivices to exploit a back door in the system.” Datamon says to duo boasting.

            “You and the others are trying to get to the human world?” Cole asks curiously.

            “Well, to save all the others would require a little too much work form me; I’ll escape by myself and leave the others to their fates.” Datamon says to the duo.

            “I hate people like you, who take advantage of people and don’t care who your actions hurt.” Cole says to Datamon.

            “Why should I care what happens to the others their nothing more than stepping stones for me to escape.” Datamon says to Cole.

Soon Cole’s Digivice starts to glow brightly.

            “I’m going to stop you and save all the Digimon here and see them returned to their partners.” Cole says holding out his Digivice. “Let’s go Watmon; Cole says accidently pressing the Digivolution button.


	22. Chapter 22

** Ch. 22: Digivolution **

 

Outside the tower, Norman and Seva stand in front of the approaching Clockmon, as Norman holds out his Digivice calling for Chiromon.

            “Okay now, Chiromon Digivolve.” Norman says holding out his Digivice.

Soon Chiromon is covered by large amounts of data as it encompasses it and it grows larger and larger until the data begins to fade. Soon a large bat like Digimon with large fangs and a long tail emerges as the data fades before it roars at Clockmon.

            “Aethamon, Data Type, Champion Level.” Norman says scanning the Digimon.

            “So you can Digivolve now, that doesn’t change anything.” Clockmon says yelling at the group. “Chrono Breaker.” Clockmon yells as its clock starts to ring.

Soon Aethamon stops moving as Clockmon approaches it holding up its hammer.

            “Now then Time Buster.” Clockmon says holding up its hammer and trying to bring it down on Aethamon.

            “Fire Claw.” Bakemon says with its claw enflamed and scratching at Clockmon.

With Clockmon distracted Aethamon starts moving again and soon takes flight.

            “You may be out of range, but bats have sensitive ears right.” Clockmon says looking at Aethamon. “Ear Bursting.” Clockmon says letting out a loud deafening ringing noise.

            “That might work, but Aethamon Sonic Blast.” Norman says ordering Aethamon.

Soon Aethamon lets out a supersonic screech which deafens out Clockmon’s ringing.

            “Damn annoying bat.” Clockmon says annoyed by the screeching.

            “Now then, Wind blast.” Norman says ordering Aethamon.

Soon Aethamon starts flapping its wings at a faster and faster rate, eventually creating a large burst of wind blasting it at Clockmon.

            “No, it can’t be, I was so close, I was going to escape.” Clockmon says as it dissolves into data and disappears.

            “They, they took out Clockmon.” The Hagurumon say panicking.

Soon they dissipate running away from the area.

            “Well looks like we took care of things out here, I wonder what’s happening inside?” Seva says looking around.

            “Either way we should hurry up that idiot’s liable to get himself into trouble.” Norman says looking at Aethamon. “I’ll deal with that later.” Norman says as he and Seva head towards the tower.

 

Meanwhile inside the tower Cole holds out his Digivice as it glows accidently pressing the Digivolution button.

            “Let’s go Watmon.” Cole says holding out the Digivice.

Soon Watmon emerges encompassed by a large amount of data before it overtakes him and the data grows larger taking another form, before dissipating.

            “Watmon?” Cole asks confused about the goings on.

As the data dissipates a large black and yellow dragon on four legs with two large horns and glowing lightning bolts along his side, emerges before yelling loudly.

            “KiloWatmon, Virus Type, Champion Level.” Cole says scanning the Digimon.

            “Is that Digivolving?” Velia asks curiously looking at it.

            “So Digivolution, but I’m still stronger than you, so if you insist I’ll delete you.” Datamon says enraged by the pair.

            “Okay Velia, I’ll hold him off you find your Digimon.” Cole says to Velia seriously.

            “Okay, be careful.” Velia says running to the wall.

Velia runs to the wall and starts looking around for her Digivice desperately.

            “Don’t you dare touch those.” Datamon yells at Velia. “Nano Spores.” Datamon says unleashing small robots out at Velia from its fingers.

Before they can hit Velia, KiloWatmon unleashes a blast of electricity destroying them.

            “Why you insolent fools, I’m going to destroy you all.” Datamon says annoyed by the group.

            “Okay then, KiloWatmon, let’s destroy this guy.” Cole says to KiloWatmon.

As Datamon and KiloWatmon battle Velia searches around for her Digivice, suddenly a loud noise is heard from the back of the room.

            “It’s time.” Datamon says before jumping away. “It’s time to escape this idiotic system.” Datamon says pulling a hidden lever.

Suddenly all the Digivices start to glow and the Digimon inside scream with pain.

            “I’ll make my escape on a mountain of corpses.” Datamon says laughing.

            “Saemon.” Velia says recognizing her Digivice.

Velia pulls her Digivice out of the wall and looks closely at the exhausted Saemon inside.

            “Velia is that you?” Saemon asks from inside the Digivice.

            “I’ve got you Saemon, and I’m never leaving you again.” Velia says holding the Digivice tightly.

Soon all the Digivices stop glowing and the Digimon inside stop screaming.

            “Looks like we stopped your plan.” Cole says mocking Datamon.

            “No, this can’t be, I was close, I was so close.” Datamon says panicking. “I’m running out of time.” Datamon says panicking more and more. “Give it back, put it back.” Datamon says charging at Velia.

            “KiloWatmon, Thunder Claw.” Cole says ordering KiloWatmon.

KiloWatmon charges at Datamon, before impaling it on its electrified claws.

            “No, I was so close, so close.” Datamon says relenting.

Soon Datamon starts to fade into data, but before it can completely disappear it lets out a loud scream stopping itself from dissolving away.

            “Data Crusher.” Datamon says summoning a large shard of glass which crushes KiloWatmon, reverting it to Watmon.

            “Watmon.” Cole says rushing to its side.

            “Now then, let’s end you.” Datamon says charging at Velia.

            “I won’t let you hurt Saemon anymore.” Velia says holding her Digivice tightly.

Before Datamon can reach her a bright light comes from Velia’s Digivice and soon Saemon emerges, before being overtaken by data.

            “Saemon?” Velia asks curiously.

Soon the data fades and a small mermaid like Digimon with long blue hair and a bubble ring around its waist holding a small spear stands in front of Velia.

            “I won’t let you hurt my partner.” The Digimon says enraged by Datamon.

            “Umimon, Vaccine Type, Rookie Level.” Cole says scanning the Digimon.

            “Frost Breath.” Umimon says unleashing a chilly stream of bubbles from its mouth at Datamon.

            “No this can’t be the end, I have so much work to do, I was going to be safe from this calamitous system, I was going to escape the disaster.” Datamon says before it fades away into data while being overtaken by the onslaught of the bubbles.

            “Saemon, no Umimon, I’m so glad you’re safe.” Velia says hugging Umimon.

            “I missed you too, Velia.” Umimon says hugging her.

            “Well then let’s get out of here already; we’ll save celebrating for later.” Cole says trying to lead the pair outside.

            “Okay.” Velia says happily.

 

A while later the old man walks into the room and looks at the remains of Datamon and the Digivices.

            “Don’t worry; we’ll be getting all of you to your partners.” The old man says looking at the Digivices.

Soon he walks over to Datamon’s device and examines it.

            “You should be thankful, this would’ve stuck you in some other world, but you’ll be home soon, and when this is all over you’ll be reborn like the others.” The old man says to Datamon’s remains as he walks away.


	23. Chapter 23

** Ch. 23: Decisions **

 

At school Velia stares at Cole while the lessons go on, with her normal entourage staring at her curiously. After school the duo approach Velia curiously.

            "Velia, what's going on, you've been acting wired for days now?" One of the duo asks Velia.

            "Weird, I'm not acting weird, everything is one hundred percent normal." Velia says nervously.

            "On top of that, you've been looking at that loser way too much, and someone saw you two hanging out at some comic book shop after school." She yells at Velia seriously.

            "He was just helping me with something, it's nothing serious." Velia says trying to dissuade her.

            "Whatever's going on you better stop or else you'll considered a loser just like him." She says yelling at Velia as the other looks on nervously.

As the others move along the other girl walks over to Velia out of earshot of the other.

            "Whatever happened you look happier now, so unlike her I'm happy for you." She says before walking off.

            "Do I really seem that happy?" Velia asks curiously.

 

A while later Velia lays on her bed staring at the ceiling while Umimon floats around the room.

            "Velia is something wrong?" Umimon asks curiously.

            "No nothing's wrong, I just need to think about things." Vela says seriously.

            "Think about what?" Umimon asks curiously.

            "What to do next, I don't want to risk anything like what happened with Datamon, but I don't wanna just sit around especially if there are people like those Player Killers they told me about." Velia says explaining things.

            "Well we have to get stronger if we do we won't have anything to fear." Umimon says thinking about things.

            "That's true, but if we do things alone then we'll put ourselves at an incredible risk, then what will we do?" Velia asks seriously.

            "Well then why don't we get allies, like those people who helped you save me?" Umimon asks curiously.

            "That's a problem, I haven't spoken to them since we saved you, and things will be awkward between me a Cole." Velia says nervously.

            "Awkward?" Umimon asks curiously.

            "I mean, before I just insulted him for playing this game, I didn't even think about his side of things, and now it'll seem to odd to just relay on him." Velia says thinking about things.

            "Well then, maybe you two can just talk about things and sort things out." Umimon says thinking about things.

            "Maybe." Velia says seriously. "Thank you Umimon." Velia says grabbing Umimon.

            "Stop that." Umimon says nervously.

            "But you feel so soft." Velia says hugging Umimon as the pair start laughing.

 

The next day in the library Velia approaches Cole and Seva who're talking about things.

            "So then what is it?" Seva asks Velia seriously.

            "I wanted to ask you about joining you?" Velia asks nervously.

            "You want to join us?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Yes, I want to get stronger to protect Umimon, I don't want to risk anything happening to her again." Velia says seriously.

            "Well then we have to test you, we can't have any useless members among us, well more than the two we already have." Seva says thinking about things.

            "Okay I'll do whatever test you want me to do." Velia says seriously.

            "Okay then let's get a move on." Cole says excitedly.

 

A while later the trio arrives at the comic book shop and then make their way towards the back of the room.

            "Okay then, your test is beyond here." Seva says to Velia seriously. "Are you ready?" Seva asks her curiously.

            "I'm ready." Velia says reaching her hand out towards the doorknob.

Velia opens the door and is surprised by a large party with all the Digimon and Norman outside and a large cake and a banner.

            "Geez, you guys took forever to get here." Norman says to the group.

            "Oh, be quite we needed to distract her to get her here in time for you to prepare the party." Seva says to Norman annoyed.

            "Whatever just have your fun." Norman says annoyed.

            "What is this?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Your welcoming party." Cole says to Velia happily.

            "Welcome party?" Velia asks curiously. "What about the test?" Velia asks concerned.

            "You coming here was your test." Seva says to Velia. "Besides, I'm strong enough to hold up this entire guild, besides it'll be good to have another girl here, I'm tired of dealing with stupid boys." Seva says jokingly.

            "Oh shut up." Norman says annoyed.

Soon Umimon pops out of her Digivice and begins interacting with the other Digimon.

            "Looks like one of you is excited what about you?" Cole asks Velia.

            "Yes, I want to join up." Velia says seriously.

            "WELCOME TO THE OMIN GUILD!" The trio say happily.

A while later the group sit around enjoying the party as Velia sits in the corner looking around.

            "So then feeling excited?" Cole asks Velia curiously.

            "I guess, I never really was part of a team or the like." Velia says thinking about things.

            "Well if we just stick together we can do just about anything." Cole says thinking about things.

            "Okay then, let's have fun." Velia says happily.


	24. Chapter 24

** Ch. 24: Invitational **

 

Inside their base the group sits around thinking of things to do.

            "So then, is this what you all do all day?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Well we need to find the best ways to level up quickly, and because me and Cole can Digivolve now this will be all the more important." Norman says explaining things.

            "Why isn't Digivolving a good thing?" Velia asks curiously.

            "It is, but after you achieve it getting to the next stage is a massive level grind." Seva says explaining things. "That's why so few people are able to Digivolve to Ultimate and no one has reached Mega." Seva says further explaining things.

            "So we need to be efficient when we go out hunting, we need targets that give out tons of EXP, especially of we're going to split it four ways." Norman says seriously.

            "That's right, we split the experience when were grouping, that's how me and Umimon were able to level up so much because I was counted among you, during that fight." Velia says thinking about things.

            "So then what're we going to do, another raid dungeon or something of the like." Cole says thinking about things.

            "Whatever you all do just do it quickly hanging around with you weaklings is a bit to embarrassing." Hyokomon says to the group.

            "Wasn't it you who was begging for our help to beat those bandits?" Seva says teasing Hyokomon.

            "Shut up." Hyokomon says embarrassed.

            "I have another question, you told me Hyokomon was a the NaviDigi, but what does that mean?" Velia asks curiously.

            "With a NaviDigi we can ask him to hold our extra items and if there's important news he'll tell us and there are some other things he can do but the other functions are not in the manual." Norman says explaining things.

Suddenly Hyokomon starts to move around randomly and starts to screech as well.

            "What's going on?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Maybe he's broken or something." Seva says thinking about things.

            "I'm not broken, I'm just surprised, I just got a message." Hyokomon says insulted.

            "Why are you surprised by a message?" Cole asks curiously.

            "It's the content of the message that surprised me." Hyokomon says explaining things.

            "So then tell us what the message is." Seva says annoyed.

            "It's an invitation." Hyokomon says pulling out a piece of paper.

Norman grabs the paper and looks at it surprised.

            "Dear players, you and the Omni Guild are hereby invited to the Bancho Invitational tournament." Norman says surprised by the letter.

            "Bancho Invitational?" Cole asks curiously.

            "It's a tournament, guilds battle against each other for a massive prize of EXP and an incredibly rare item, players from all over participate and watch." Seva says explaining things.

            "This sounds amazing." Cole says excitedly.

            "But wait, wouldn't we be putting our Digimon in danger doing this tournament?" Velia asks curiously.

            "No, during tournament battles the ability to PK is disabled temporarily so we can battle without concern." Norman says explaining things.

            "Okay then, let's get going." Cole says excitedly. "Wait where are we going?" Cole asks curiously.

            "We have to scan this code on the letter and then when we access the AR then we'll instantly be on our way." Norman says explaining things.

            "Okay then, let's get moving." Cole says excitedly.

            "Okay then, this is kind of exciting." Velia says getting excited.

            "This could be a good experience." Seva says thinking about things.

            "Okay then let's get moving." Norman says happily.

Hyokomon holds up the letter while the group scans it with their Digivices and then open up a portal to the AR.

            "Come on then let's go." Cole says excitedly rushing through the portal.


	25. Chapter 25

** Ch. 25: Bancho Tournament **

 

In an open field in the AR Cole and the rest look around surprised by their surroundings.

            "What is this place?" Cole asks curiously.

            "I don't know but this is a very odd." Seva says looking around.

            "Hey what's that?" Velia says pointing to a structure in the distance.

            "I'm guessing that's where we have to go." Norman says looking at it.

As the group approach the structure it's revealed to be a large coliseum with a large amount of people and Digimon walking into it.

            "I'm guessing that's where we're fighting." Norman says looking at it.

            "Okay then, let's go." Cole says excitedly.

The group makes their way into the coliseum where they stand among large groups of other people.

            "There are so many people here, I wonder how many are actually fighting." Cole says looking around.

            "Well well, if it isn't our old prey." A voice says looking on.

            "Yes brother, I think they must've gotten stronger." Another voice says alongside the other.

As the group look back they see the Agudine twins standing behind them.

            "You two, why are you both here?" Seva asks cautiously.

            "We've come to watch the show, this will entertain us for quite a while." The sister says answering her.

            "Yes, besides we're not part of a guild so there's no way we can participate." The brother says explaining things.

            "Well as long as we don't have to fight you." Norman says to the pair.

            "I hope you do well, and become more valuable prey." The sister says before they both disappear in the crowd.

            "Those two seem odd." Velia says after they disappear.

            "You don't know the half of it." Seva says responding to her.

After a while the group stands around waiting for something to happen, they see a group of small children sitting amongst the group.

            "Why are there so many kids here?" Seva asks curiously.

            "Is that odd?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Most of the time children become easy prey for PKers or they take on opponents to strong for them and then are kicked out of the game." Norman explains to her.

            "Sounds familiar don't it?" Cole says teasing Velia.

            "Oh, shut it." Velia says insulted.

As the group stands around a woman walks up behind them.

            "Well if it isn't Seva." The woman says from behind them.

Seva looks around and sees Anna behind her alongside some children.

            "You, what're you doing here?" Seva asks concerned.

            "Oh nothing, I'm just here to battle." Anna says answering her.

            "No, how do you have a Digimon?" Seva asks concerned.

            "That doesn't matter, I just hope we don't have to fight against each other for your sake." Anna says mocking Seva.

            "Shut it and get out of my sight." Seva says enraged by Anna's presence.

            "Oh my, still holding a grudge, I sure do hope you get over it dear sister." Anna says teasing Seva.

            "Hey are you okay?" Norman asks Seva curiously.

            "I'm fine, I just can't stand her being around me." Seva says still angry.

As the group looks around a loud roar is heard from the top of the coliseum, suddenly a figure is shown at the top before jumping down and standing on booth near the top revealing a large lion like man with a large jacket draped over his shoulders looking intensely at the group below.

            "BanchoLeomon, Vaccine Level, Mega Level." Cole says scanning the Digimon.

            "So then that's a mega level." Velia says looking at it.

            "It's kind of intense." Norman says looking at BanchoLeomon.

            "Hello all tamers." BanchoLeomon says to the crowd. "I have gathered you all here today for glorious battle, for the honor of the title of Bancho." BanchoLeomon says to the group.

The crowd begins to cheer to BanchoLeomon excitedly.

            "Now then, only guilds of four are allowed to battle and then the ones who'll reach the top will receive the title of Bancho." BanchoLeomon says to the crowd.

Soon a duo of Elecmon appear next to BanchoLeomon alongside a large screen.

            "All will battle at once and then when three of the four win then they will advance to the next round, there are two rounds and the final." BanchoLeomon says to the crowd. "No which among you will rise to the top and achieve the title of Bancho." BanchoLeomon says enthusiastically to the crowd.


	26. Chapter 26

** Ch. 26: Round One **

 

Inside a large coliseum BanchoLeomon stands in front of a large monitor alongside two Elecmon holding up the monitor.

            "We will now begin the first round of the Bancho Tournament, we will now shuffle the board." BanchoLeomon says signaling the Elecmon.

Soon both the Elecmon electrify themselves and the board as random names flash across it, soon the names stop flashing with various names placed within various blocks.

            "Look here for the name of your guild, and stand within the area of the arena it appears in, the other one in the square is your opponent for this round." BanchoLeomon says to the group.

As Cole looks around he notices the Omni Guild name in the right corner of the screen.

            "Looks like there are four squares for the eight participants." Norman says looking at things.

            "We should be going to the spot shouldn't we?" Velia says thinking about things.

            "Well I'm excited for this." Cole says happily.

            "Whatever, as long as I don't have to deal with her." Seva says dismissively.

The foursome make their way to the right corner of the arena before another foursome arrive and they begins staring at each other.

            "So it looks like we're battling." A girl says amongst the group.

            "Now then get ready for battle." BanchoLeomon says yelling at the group before starting to roar.

As he starts roaring a massive amount of data between the various groups and a large wall emerges between them all.

            "What is this?" Cole asks looking at the wall.

            "This wall will separate the various battles from your battle, you may battle however you like, but at least three of your members must survive the battle for your guild to advance, on top of that I shall seal away your ability to Digivolve, and use your equip items." BanchoLeomon says to the group before reaching his hands towards the groups.

Soon data starts to overtake the Digivices and the group realize the Digivolve option has been removed.

            "Is that all, this will be over before you know it." Seva says looking at her Digivice.

            "Don't get to confident we don't know what our opponent has until they know what we have, and we don't know what they can do." Bakemon says trying to calm her partner.

            "Let's start this thing." Cole says excitedly.

            "Okay then, I'll show you mine if you show me yours." A boy says among the group holding out his Digivice.

            "Okay then, my first PvP battle, I'm so excited." Velia says excitedly.

            "Hey everyone, let's gang up on the newbie, and we can end this fight faster." Another girl says within the group.

            "You guys better put up a fight, or else this will be boring." Seva says boasting to the group.

            "Oh yeah, we'll show you acting like your some kind of big shot." The girl says annoyed by Seva's attitude.

            "Sorry about this, but you're going to go down." Norman says teasing the group.

            "Shut up kid, you don't know who we are, we're the Buster Guild and we'll bust you up." A large boy says annoyed by the group.

            "Well, we're the Omni Guild and we always give it our all." Cole says excitedly.

As the various groups start boasting to one another while above BanchoLeomon looks down at the group.

            "It seems like their pretty excitable." One of the Elecmon says looking at the group.

            "Well they are a bunch of kids, is there really a hero among the group?" The other Elecmon asks curiously.

            "We have to take our chances, but I do see bravery among them." BanchoLeomon says looking at the groups.

As the groups yelling intensifies BanchoLeomon roars at the groups gaining their attention.

            "Okay then, all of you let the Bancho Tournament first round begin." BanchoLeomon says signaling the start of the match.

Soon all the groups begin pointing their Digivices at the other group looking on them intensely.

            "Reload." All the kids says pointing out their Digivices as their Digimon pop out filling the coliseum with the light of the Digivices blinding everyone.


	27. Chapter 27

** Ch. 27: Round One pt. 2 **

 

Inside the small arena if the coliseum the various groups hold put their Digivices before summoning their Digimon covering the entire coliseum with the light of their Digivices.

            "Reload, Watmon." Cole screams out as Watmon pops out.

            "Reload, Bakemon." Seva screams out as Bakemon pops out.

            "Reload, Chiromon." Norman screams out as Chiromon pops out.

            "Reload, Umimon." Velia screams out as Umimon pops out.

            "Reload, Monmon." The boy screams out as a green monkey in a leopard skin tunic with an oversized slingshot pops out.

            "Reload, Crabmon." The girl screams out as a large crab like Digimon with one oversized claw pops out.

            "Reload, Hawkmon." The other girl screams out as an anthropomorphic eagle like Digimon with a belt around its head and a feather extending from said belt from the back of its head pops out.

            "Reload, Floramon." The large boy screams out as a plant like Digimon with petal like helmet on its head.

            "Monmon, Rookie Level, Virus Type." Cole says scanning the Digimon.

            "Crabmon, Rookie Level, Data Type." Norman says scanning the Digimon.

            "Hawkmon, Rookie Level, Vaccine Type." Seva says scanning the Digimon.

            "Floramon, Rookie Level, Data Type." Velia says scanning the Digimon.

            "Looks like you've got some interesting Digimon." Cole says looking at the other group.

            "I could say the same to you, but let's get this battle started." The large boy says excited.

            "Okay then, I'll show you what I can do." Cole says excitedly to the boy.

Soon all the Digimon start charging at each other before breaking into pairs.

            "Okay, I got Crabmon." Cole says excitedly staring down it's tamer.

            "I call Monmon." Seva says coldly looking over the Digimon and its tamer.

            "I call Hawkmon." Norman says as Chiromon takes flight.

            "Well then that leaves me Floramon." Velia says looking on Floramon and its tamer.

            "Let the first round of the Bancho Tournament, begin." BanchoLeomon says signaling the start of the battle.

As the battles start Watmon charges at Crabmon biting it with its  electrified fangs, while Bakemon claws at Monmon with its enflamed claws, while Chiromon flies after Hawkmon, while Umimon dodges an attack by Floramon.

            "Be careful Umimon, don't let it hold you down." Velia says concerned for Umimon.

            "Oh quite you, Floramon, break her apart." The large boy says ordering Floramon as it tries attacking Umimon again.

            "Stamen Rope." Floramon says as its vines fly out at Umimon.

            "Frost Breath." Umimon says as frosty bubbles blow out of its mouth blasting back Floramon and its vines.

            "Okay then Watmon, let's finish it off." Cole says excitedly to Watmon.

            "Crabmon, cut it up." The girl says to Crabmon.

            "Thunder burp." Watmon says before blasting Crabmon with a blast of air pushing it back.

            "Scissor Attack." Crabmon says charging at Watmon brandishing its claw before trying to cut Watmon's tail.

            "Bakemon, destroy that thing." Seva says ordering Bakemon.

            "Hey calm down, Monmon watch out." The boy says concerned for Monmon.

            "Fireball." Bakemon says blasting Monmon with a large fireball before charging at it again.

            "Banana Slip." Monmon says firing banana peels out at Bakemon as it dodges the attacks.

Soon the fireball it's Monmon in the face before Bakemon charges in and slashes at it. Meanwhile Chiromon chases Hawkmon in the air, as Hawkmon dodges its attacks.

            "Hawkmon, destroy that damn bat." The other girl yells out annoyed by Hawkmon's dodging.

            "Chiromon be careful." Norman says concerned for Hawkmon.

            "Feather Strike." Hawkmon says taking out the feather and throwing it at Chiromon.

            "Super Sonic." Chiromon says dodging the attack and rapidly charging at Hawkmon blasting through it.

As the battle wears on Chiromon manages to blast Hawkmon out of the air as it crashes through to the ground. Soon Monmon falls to the ground as well with Bakemon standing over it.

            "It looks like we've won." Seva says observing the battle.

            "Now one of those two have to win and we move on." Norman says watching the other two fights.

            "Come on Watmon." Cole says trying to encourage Watmon.

As the fight wears on Watmon manages to bite Crabmon with its electrified fangs knocking it out.

            "Yes, we've won." Cole says happily. "Now what about the others." Cole says looking around before noticing the other two finished battle and Velia's still ongoing battle.

            "So you managed to finish." Seva says mockingly to Cole.

            "Well we can move on to the next round now." Norman says looking at the situation.

            "Hey Velia you can stop now." Cole says to Velia.

            "Oh, the fights over?" Velia asks confused by the goings on.

            "Hey wait you idiots lost?" The large boy says confused by the situation.

Soon the battles around all the arenas end as BanchoLeomon watching the battles from above.

            "The first round is over." BanchoLeomon screams from above. "We'll begin the second round within thirty minutes, until then take a break and recharge your strength." BanchoLeomon says to the crowds.

            "Yes, we've moved on to the next round." Cole says excitedly.

            "Well we all won except Velia." Seva says annoyed by Velia.

            "Sorry, I didn't win, but I'll do better next time." Velia says apologetically to Seva.

            "Don't take it so hard, now I feel like a jerk." Seva says feeling sorry.

            "Well it looks like your attitude hasn't gotten any better." Anna says walking up to Seva. "I was hoping you'd have gotten a better attitude in the past year." Anna says to Seva jokingly.

            "Oh shut up, just get out of here I know you've lost this round." Seva says annoyed by Anna.

            "Well honestly my guild moved onto the next round, so maybe we'll be seeing each other there." Anna says jokingly as she walks off.

            "Hey Seva what's the deal with you two?" Norman asks curiously.

            "I don't want to talk about it." Seva says walking off.

            "Well hopefully we don't have to deal with her again." Cole says thinking about the situation.


	28. Chapter 28

** Ch. 28: Break Time **

 

In the middle of the coliseum the group sits around waiting for the next round to begin while looking for anything.

            "I really hope we can do well in the next round." Cole says thinking about things.

            "Well at this rate we can only get better, but I'm actually surprised we've even made it this far." Norman says thinking about the situation.

            "Well honestly this whole thing is actually interesting, but how much EXP will we get from this?" Seva asks curiously.

            "We should be getting a lot of it, but I think only if we win." Norman says answering her.

            "Well we have to win then." Seva says seriously.

            "I'm kind of hungry, is there any food around here?" Cole asks trying to break the tension.

            "Oh, I have something." Velia says reaching into her bag.

Soon she pulls out plastic bag filled with sandwiches before handing it to the group.

            "Wow, when did you make these?" Cole asks curiously.

            "I made them for all of us this morning, I thought we were going to be in the AR for a while and I figured we'd be getting hungry." Velia says answering him.

            "I'll take mine to go, I'm going to look around." Seva says taking a sandwich and walking off.

            "What's her problem?" Norman asks curiously.

            "I think it's that girl she was talking to, she seems to know something about Seva." Velia says thinking about things.

            "Whatever, hopefully she won't keep up this attitude." Norman says annoyed by her.

            "Well, I'm sure Seva will be okay, but if she needs our help she'll ask for it." Cole says thinking about things.

            "Yeah, Seva is the strongest among us so and our friend so we should be there if she needs us." Velia says thinking about things.

            "Yeah, we should help her if she needs us." Cole says happily.

            "Whatever, I'll help if she asks." Norman says reluctantly.

 

Meanwhile in another part of the coliseum Seva sits around eating the sandwich whole looking around.

            "This is pretty good." Seva says eating the sandwich.

            "Well then this is quite a sight." A voice says walking up to Seva.

            "Oh brother you shouldn't tease her." Another voice says also walking up to Seva.

Soon the Agudine twins walk up to Seva looking at her curiously.

            "What do you two want?" Seva asks curiously.

            "Nothing, your just interesting to us." The boy says to Seva jokingly.

            "You are the only ones to survive our hunting, and your battle was quite interesting, all that furry." The girl says looking at Seva seriously.

            "I wonder sister what's the cause?" The boy asks jokingly.

            "Shut up, both of you." Seva says walking off.

Soon a large roar is heard from the center of the coliseum.

            "Looks like the next round is starting." The girl says walking off.

            "Yes sister, let's make our way back to the stands." The boy says as the pair walk off.

 

A while later the still remaining combatants gather back in the coliseum with BanchoLeomon standing alongside the Elecmon above them.

            "We will now begin the second round the battles this time will be two on two battles and both sides have to win or else a tie breaker battle will be held." BanchoLeomon says to the group.

Soon the Elecmon electrify themselves and the names flash on the screen rapidly before stopping.

            "The match up will be from right to left, now prepare yourselves for the next battle." BanchoLeomon says to the group.

            "Look, we're the last ones fighting." Cole says looking at the screen.

            "Who're the Reigning Hearts Guild?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Oh, that's my guild." Anna says walking up to them.

            "You." Seva says annoyed.

            "Oh don't worry I won't hold back, I'm sure our differences won't affect anything at all, dear sister." Anna says teasingly as three more people walk up behind her.


	29. Chapter 29

** Ch. 29: Round Two **

 

In the holding area of the coliseum the group sits around waiting for their turn to battle on the main stage.

            "So then that girl is your sister?" Cole asks Seva curiously.

            "I don't want to talk about it." Seva says annoyed.

            "So I'm guessing there's some bad blood between you both." Norman says trying to annoy Seva.

Seva annoyed by the goings on punches Norman knocking him over with the force of the punch.

            "You, punched me?" Norman asks enraged. "Why do I get punched and he gets a speech?" Norman asks curiously.

            "He's an idiot he can't help it, you can." Seva says annoyed.

            "Geez, whatever just trying to make conversation." Norman says cooling down. "As long as it doesn't affect your performance during the match then I don't care." Norman says to Seva annoyed.

            "Don't worry, I fight better mad." Seva says annoyed.

            "Seva, I don't think it's healthy to keep your rage built up like that." Velia says concerned.

            "Don't worry, I'm only building it up to blast it out later." Seva says annoyed.

            "Well it's a two V two match right so how're we doing pairs?" Cole asks trying to change the subject.

            "Me and you have a rhythm because we've been battling together for a while, so I guess Seva and Velia will work together." Norman says thinking about things.

            "Okay then, Seva let's do our best together." Velia says excitedly.

            "Okay then, just fall behind me and act as support, you can't Digivolve yet so you'll do best in that role while I act as main attacker." Seva says strategizing.

            "Okay, you have more experience so I'll just listen to whatever you say." Velia says enamored by Seva's strategy.

            "Well we should be up next so everyone get ready." Norman says directing the group.

            "Yeah, let's do this.

Soon the group hears a loud roar coming from the arena. As they arrive on the main stage the group notices the opposing team also entering the arena.

            "Hello dear sister, I hope you're ready for battle, the Reigning Hearts Guild is a lot tougher than our name sounds." Anna says teasing Sea.

            "Hey Anna, is it okay to be battling your sister like this, didn't you say that you..." A shorter boy wearing a hood says before being interrupted.

            "Shut it, it's not your decision to make, the boss makes the rules and she's the boss." A girl with long blond hair says interrupting the boy.

            "I really hope you know what you're doing Anna." Another girl with short brown hair says nervously.

            "Rick, Kim, Jen get ready we're not holding back." Anna says seriously to the trio.

            "This match will be two versus two, the first two challengers shall step forward now." BanchoLeomon says to the group.

            "Oaky we're going first." Cole says excitedly.

            "Well he called it." Norman says following behind him.

            "Come on Rick." Kim says grabbing Rick and dragging him forward.

            "But I didn't want to go first." Rick says nervously.

            "So then let the first battle of the second round begin." BanchoLeomon yells out towards the crowd. "Let's the battle begin." BanchoLeomon yells out starting the match.

            "Let's go Reload, Watmon." Cole yells out excitedly.

            "Reload, Chiromon." Norman yells out excitedly.

            "Reload, Goblimon." Kim yells out excitedly.

            Reload, Candlemon." Rick yells out nervously.

As this happens the light from the Digivices fills the coliseum blinding everyone as the match begins.


	30. Chapter 30

** Ch. 30: Round Two pt. 2 **

 

In the middle of the coliseum the BanchoLeomon stands above the crowd as the second round is on the verge of beginning.

            "So then let the first battle of the second round begin." BanchoLeomon yells out towards the crowd. "Let's the battle begin." BanchoLeomon yells out starting the match.

            "Let's go Reload, Watmon." Cole yells out excitedly.

            "Reload, Chiromon." Norman yells out excitedly.

            "Reload, Goblimon." Kim yells out excitedly.

            Reload, Candlemon." Rick yells out nervously.

As this happens the light from the Digivices fills the coliseum blinding everyone as the match begins. As the light fades a candlestick like Digimon floats above the ground alongside a red haired goblin like Digimon holding a club, stand in front of Kim and Rick as Watmon and Chiromon pop out as well.

            "Goblinmon, Rookie Level, Virus Type." Norman says scanning the Digimon.

            "Candlemon, Rookie Level, Data Type." Cole says scanning the Digimon.

            "Looks like you two have some interesting Digimon." Kim says looking at the duo and their Digimon. "It's a shame that you're our opponents because now we have to crush you." Kim says jokingly.

            "Kim, you shouldn't antagonize them, they'll fight harder if their angry." Rick says nervously.

            "Oh, shut up and grow a pair." Kim says annoyed.

Soon BanchoLeomon roars gaining the groups attention.

            "As like the previous match Digivolution is no longer disabled, but the ability to use equipment still is." BanchoLeomon says to the group.

Soon data covers their Digivices and the Digivolution item comes back online.

            "Yes, we can Digivolve." Kim says excitedly.

            "Okay, but still." Rick says reluctantly.

            "Well if you're not going to go then we are." Cole says excitedly.

Soon Cole and Norman press the Digivolution button and soon Watmon and Chiromon are overtaken by data, soon the data recedes and KiloWatmon and Aethamon stand before the pair, as the data fades.

            "Oh, you think your special just because you can Digivolve don't ya." Kim says holding out her Digivice towards Goblimon. "Come on Rick you do it too." Kim says yelling at Rick.

            "Fine." Rick says reluctantly holding his Digivice up towards Candlemon.

Soon both Digimon are overtaken by data, with the data receding quickly and a tall fiery figure or a Digimon alongside a green horned humanoid Digimon holding a bone club stands before the pair.

            "See we can Digivolve to." Kim says boasting.

            "Even though we just got the ability to." Rick says bursting her bubble.

            "Oh quite you." Kim says annoyed.

            "Ogremon, Champion Level, Virus Type." Cole says scanning the Digimon.

            "Meramon, Champion Level, Data Type." Norman says scanning the Digimon.

Soon both the Digimon start eyeing each other yelling with each one yelling out at the other pair.

            "So then what should we do?" Cole asks curiously.

            "You have an advantage against Meramon so you should take it." Norman says thinking about things.

            "But don't you have a disadvantage against Ogremon?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Yes, but from the looks of it Ogremon only has close range attacks, and it can't get in the air so as long as Aethamon can keep in the air it should be fine." Norman says thinking about things.

            "Let the match begin." BanchoLeomon says signaling the start of the match.

As the match begins Ogremon charges in at Aethamon, who takes flight avoiding the attack, while this happens KiloWatmon charges at Meramon who dodges the attack.

            "Hey get back here, don't fly off like a coward." Kim yells annoyed.

            "It's not cowardice, its strategy." Norman says watching the situation. "Now Aethamon, Sonic Blast." Norman says ordering Aethamon.

Aethamon starts to scream out a high pitched sound deafening Ogremon who covers up its ears in pain.

            "Ogremon take that thing out of the sky." Kim yells out to Ogremon.

            "Bone Cudgel." Ogremon says throwing the bone out at Aethamon that knocks it out of the sky when it hits.

Soon Ogremon seeing an opportunity runs up to Aethamon ready to attack.

            "Pummel Whack." Ogremon says holding up its fist before bringing it down on Aethamon.

Aethamon manages to knock down Ogremon using its tail before getting from under the bone and taking flight again.

            "Aethamon, Wind Blast." Norman says ordering Aethamon.

Soon Aethamon starts flapping its wings intensely blasting a burst of wind out at Ogremon knocking it out.

            "What the Ogremon, get back up." Kim yells out frustrated by the defeat.

            "Just admit defeat." Norman says to Kim annoyed by her.

            "Hey Rick, you better not lose." Kim yells to Rick.

As Kim yells Meramon and KiloWatmon battle onwards.

            "Now KiloWatmon, Lightning Burst." Cole yells towards KiloWatmon.

KiloWatmon then jumps back before gathering electricity and then unleashing it at Meramon, who falls over from the attack.

            "What was that?" Kim yells out to Rick.

            "Me and Meramon, aren't good by ourselves we're support, if we worked together we could've won." Rick says explaining things to Kim.

            "Damn it, shut up." Kim yells annoyed

            "The Omni Guild has won the first match against the Reigning Hearts Guild, now let's begin the second match." BanchoLeomon says to the crowds.

Soon both pairs leave the arena as the other pair approaches it.

            "Good luck you two." Cole says excitedly.

            "Better not lose." Norman says to the pair.

            "Don't worry, I'll destroy her." Seva says seriously.

            "I'll do my best." Velia says nervously.

            "Hey boss, just because that's your sis you better not lose." Kim says to Anna.

            "Didn't you say she can make her own decisions because she's the boss." Rick says to Kim annoyed.

            "Oh shut it." Kim says annoyed.

            "Don't worry, I'll do whatever I can." Anna says walking forward.


	31. Chapter 31

** Ch. 31: Round Two pt. 3 **

 

Inside the Coliseum Seva and Velia stand in the middle of the ring opposite Anna and Jen waiting for the match to begin.

            "So then are you going to fight dear sister?" Seva asks holding back her rage.

            "Oh, don't worry, I won't hold anything back, I'm going to crush you so you better do your best." Anna says teasing Seva.

            "Seva, don't fight angry, we won't be able to fight to the best of our abilities with you angry." Bakemon says to Seva trying to calm her down from within the Digivice.

            "Okay Bakemon I'll try to keep calm." Seva says seriously. "Velia are you ready?" Seva asks Velia curiously.

            "I'll try my best." Velia says nervously.

            "So then, are you sure about this Anna?" Jen asks curiously.

            "I'm sure, I'll do whatever I can right now." Anna says seriously.

            "Okay then let the match begin." BanchoLeomon yells out to the crowd.

            "Okay Reload, Bakemon." Seva says holding out her Digivice.

            "Reload, Umimon." Velia says holding out her Digivice.

            "Reload, DemiDevimon." Anna says holding out her Digivice.

            "Reload, Kunemon." Jen says holding out her Digivice.

Soon the light from the Digivices blinds everyone in the Coliseum and as the light fades and then Bakemon and Umimon stand in front of their partners, while a bat like Digimon with a mask lands on Anna's head, while a yellow larva like Digimon with a lightning pattern crawls around Jen's legs.

            "DemiDevimon, Rookie Level, Virus Type." Velia says scanning the Digimon.

            "Kunemon, Rookie Level, Virus Type." Seva says scanning the Digimon.

            "So that's your Digimon, it seems like quite the fit." Anna says looking at Bakemon.

            "Velia, you take the bug, and I'll fight my sister." Velia says seriously.

            "Okay." Velia says nervously.

            "Bakemon, Digivolve." Seva says pressing the Digivolution button on the Digivice.

            "DemiDevimon, Digivolve." Anna says pressing the Digivolution button on the Digivice.

Soon Bakemon and DemiDevimon are overtaken by data and then as the data falls away Bakemon has turned into Flammamon, and when the data falls from DemiDevimon a large humanoid Digimon with horns and large torn wings clad in black leather a large orange mark on its chest.

            "Devimon, Champion Level, Virus Type." Seva says scanning the Digimon.

            "Are you impressed by my Digimon sister?" Anna asks curiously.

            "Oh, it is impressive, and ugly demon like Digimon, that fits you perfectly dear sister." Seva says holding back her anger.

Flammamon looks back at Seva seriously looking into her eyes.

            "Okay, don't worry Flammamon, I'll keep calm, and destroy here." Seva says to Flammamon.

            "You're not going to Digivolve Jen?" Anna asks curiously.

            "No, my opponent cannot Digivolve so I won't do it either, it'll make it a more fair fight." Jen says seriously.

            "Still acting by that honor thing." Anna says sarcastically to Jen.

            "Oh, shut it, I'll do my best just do your best on your end." Jen says annoyed to Anna.

            "Calm down Velia, I'm sure you'll do your best." Seva says to Velia trying to calm her down.

Velia then breathes in and out before looking at Umimon.

            "I won't let you down." Velia says to Seva seriously. "Let's do our best Umimon." Velia says confidently.

            "Of course." Umimon says happily.

            "Anna, are you ready it's been a while since we've battled like this." Devimon says to Anna.

            "Of course Devimon, I'm ready." Anna says to Devimon.

Soon BanchoLeomon roars out to the group signaling the start of battle.

            "Now Flammamon." Seva says ordering Flammamon.

            "Now Devimon." Anna says ordering Devimon.

Soon both the Digimon charge into each other following their tamer's orders.


	32. Chapter 32

** Ch. 32: Round Two Pt. 4 **

 

Inside the Coliseum Flammamon and Devimon charge at each other attacking one another on orders from their tamers. While this goes on Velia and Jen begin to look at each other waiting for a moment to charge in at each other. As Velia looks briefly at Seva Jen notices her chance.

            "Okay Kunemon, Electro Thread." Jen says ordering Kunemon.

Kunemon then lets out a long string of electrified string from its mouth aimed at Umimon.

            "Umimon." Velia says alerting Umimon.

            "Agua Pulse." Umimon says tapping her staff on the ground.

As Umimon taps her staff on the ground a large bubble emerges from her staff encompassing Umimon and blocking the string, popping on contact.

            "Pay attention Velia." Umimon says to Velia seriously.

            "Okay." Velia says gaining focus. "Now Umimon, let's take this chance." Velia says seriously noticing an opening to attack.

Umimon charges in at Kunemon, while it tries to cut the strong from its mouth before it manages to snap it and then charges at Umimon.

            "Now Kunemon, Poison Winder." Jen says ordering Kunemon.

As it charges Kunemon takes it's back stingers and lifts them up trying to sting Umimon, who dodges out of the way of the attack.

            "Frost Breath." Umimon says blasting a stream of frosty bubbles from its mouth blasting Kunemon back.

            "Now Kunemon, Electro Thread." Jen says ordering Kunemon.

As it's knocked back Kunemon blasts another electrified threads from its mouth aimed at Umimon, it hits and shocks Umimon who continues to spit out the bubbles. The two attacks knock out both Digimon as their tamers come and pick up their unconscious Digimon.

            "You did well Umimon." Velia says to Umimon happily.

            "Okay Kunemon, let's take a break." Jen says picking up Kunemon.

            "So then looks like we tied." Velia says jokingly.

            "Yeah, now all we can do is just wait for these two." Jen says jokingly.

While the pair talk Flammamon and Devimon continue to battle each other while their tamers yell at each other.

            "Flammamon, Fire Claw." Seva says ordering Flammamon.

            "Devimon, Touch of Evil." Anna says ordering Devimon.

As they yell out at their Digimon, the Digimon charge at each other clawing at each other while coming to blows.

            "Damn it, why are you even here?" Seva yells out to Anna. "I'm sick of you, I'm tired of dealing with a traitorous bitch like you." Seva yells out enraged.

            "Your a damn fool, all you do is feel sorry for yourself, did you ever for once consider my end of things?" Anna yells out to Seva.

            "What about me, you tried to take revenge on me for something my whore of a mother did." Seva yells at Anna annoyed.

            "I know, I was at fault then, I was overcome with my own anger, but you're still incredibly selfish all you ever do is yell about how things are unfair to you." Anna yells out to Seva.

As they continue to yell at one another their two Digimon trading blows over and over again until Flammamon manages to give a harsh blow to Devimon knocking it out.

            "The match is over, the Omni Guild will move on to the final round." BanchoLeomon says to the crowd signaling the end of the battle.

 

As the battle ends and the group leaves the Coliseum the group stands around waiting for Seva when the other group approaches them.

            "Damn it, I cannot believe we lost to you idiots." Kim says annoyed.

            "Well if you lost to a bunch of idiots doesn't that make you bigger idiots?" Norman asks sarcastically.

            "Shut up you bastard." Kim says annoyed.

            "Well it's partially your fault, if you weren't too busy attacking you could've helped me." Rick says annoyed by Kim.

            "Oh you shut up to." Kim says still annoyed.

            "Where are Seva, and her sister?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Their talking over there." Velia says pointing towards a corner.

            "Let's give them some alone time, they do have a lot to talk about." Jen says seriously to the group.


	33. Chapter 33

** Ch. 33: Sisters **

 

Outside the Coliseum overlooking a large field Seva sits around with Anna both of them being nervously quiet about the situation.

            "One of you say something." Bakemon says from inside the Digivice.

            "Yeah, this whole quietly waiting for the other to say something is annoying." DemiDevimon says from inside the Digivice.

            "Sorry about DemiDevimon, he's a bit of a handful." Anna says trying to break the tension.

            "Bakemon is to, it's nothing really." Seva says disinterested.

Anna stands around trying to get a grip on what Seva is thinking.

            "So then, there's nothing you want to say?" Anna asks curiously.

            "No, I have nothing to say, I'm pretty sure we both understand where we stand with each other." Seva says disinterested.

            "Well I wanted to say sorry, I was out of line doing what I did last year." Anna says bowing to Seva.

As Anna lifts up her head and looks confused at Seva as she just looks away from her not thinking a thing about the apology.

            "What, you were expecting me to do, say sorry as well and then we make up and hug and act like the lovely little sister you were always wishing for or something?" Seva asks annoyed by Anna's apology.

            "What's your problem?" Anna asks curiously.

            "My problem, is I'm annoyed by you and this crap your trying to pull, you got close to me thinking of becoming best sisters ever or something, and then when things go bad you betray me and then gang up on me with the others trying to 'teach me a lesson' in your words." Seva says yelling at Anna.

            "Yes, I admit I was just trying to get to know and be friends with my sister, and I did that horrible thing to you, but all that is behind me now." Anna says yelling out at Seva.

            "Well it's not behind me, all my life I've had to deal with assholes like that because of who my mother is and what she did, I've separated myself from my mother to try to avoid the pain and then when someone approaches saying she wants to be my friend and then does something like that, it just pisses me off, I hate you and I'll never forgive you." Seva yells at Anna enraged.

            "Well, I can't say I don't hate you." Anna says trying to hold back her rage. "Because of you, my parents got divorced, I'll never see my father ever again because of your whore mother, I'll never see my family happy ever again, and it's your fault." Anna yells out enraged.

            "How is any of that my fault, I never did anything, I've never seen my father in my life, so why am I paying for what that bastard did." Seva yells out at Anna.

            "I know, I know it's not your fault, but I can't help this anger I feel." Anna yells out enraged.

Soon Seva punches Anna in the face, before Anna then slaps her in the face. The pair start fighting one another pulling each other's hair along the way before falling on the floor tired from the fight.

            "So then, did you get it all out of your system?" Seva asks tired and covered in burses.

            "I guess." Anna says also covered in burses.

            "So then what do you want to do from here?" Seva asks Anna curiously. "If you still want to fight, I'll gladly fight you again." Seva says seriously.

            "No, I still hate you, but I know it's not your fault, I don't think we could ever be friends; but could we be sisters?" Anna asks curiously.

            "Well, we could try, but I don't think we'll ever be that close." Seva says annoyed.

            "Okay, as long as we can start somewhere." Anna says happily.

 

The pair eventually make their way back to the group.

            "So what's with the burses?" Norman asks curiously.

            "Nothing, just a little spat between sisters." Seva says answering him.

            "Come on, let's get ready the final round is going to start soon." Cole says excitedly.

            "Wait up, don't just run ahead." Velia says following him.

            "Well we can't leave this to the idiot and the newbie." Norman says following the pair.

            "Your all useless without me." Seva says following Norman.

As the group walks off Anna's group stands behind watching them.

            "So then, did you do what you wanted to?" Jen asks Anna curiously.

            "Yeah, I just took a huge weight off my shoulders." Anna says looking at Seva. "I really hope we can move on from here." Anna says hopefully.

            "Whatever, next time boss let's go all out and win." Kim says dismissively.

            "Well she didn't say we had to lose, we just lost." Rick says correcting Kim.

            "Oh shut up." Kim says annoyed.

            "Come on everyone, let's get moving." Anna says leading the group away.

 

In the Coliseum the group stands around waiting for the match to begin when the opposing group arrives.

            "These two are the last ones standing and soon there will only be one team standing atop these stairs." BanchoLeomon says to the crowds.

The crowds cheer and a large stair case comes down from the BanchoLeomon's stand.

            "Now we'll begin the final round no restrictions and no holding back." BanchoLeomon says to the crowds.

The teams then stand in the middle of the arena squaring off with one another.

            "Now then, let the finals of the Bancho Tournament begin." BanchoLeomon says roaring out to start the battle.

As he does this the two teams hold out there Digivices calling from their Digimon with the light from the Digivices covering the stadium blinding everyone.


	34. Chapter 34

** Ch. 34: Final Round **

 

In the middle of the Coliseum Cole and the others alongside their opponents holding up their Digivices summoning their Digimon.

            "Reload, KiloWatmon." Cole yells out as KiloWatmon pops out.

            "Reload, Flammamon." Seva yells out as Flammamon pops out.

            "Reload, Aethamon." Norman yells out as Aethamon pops out.

            "Reload, Umimon." Velia yells out as Umimon pops out.

            "Reload, Oryxmon." A boy yells out as a large goat like Digimon with a ring around its neck that displays some Digicode pops out of the Digivice.

            "Reload, Icemon." A girl yells out as a rock like humanoid Digimon pops out of the Digivice.

            "Reload, Nanimon." Another girl yells out as a round human like Digimon pops out of the Digivice.

            "Reload, EbiBurgamon." Another boy yells out as a small pink Digimon with a hamburger bun hat pops out of the Digivice.

            "Oryxmon, Champion Level, Vaccine Type." Norman says scanning the Digimon.

            "Icemon, Champion Level, Data Type." Cole says scanning the Digimon.

            "Nanimon, Champion Level, Virus Type." Seva says scanning the Digimon.

            "EbiBurgamon, Rookie Level, Data Type." Velia says scanning the Digimon.

            "Let the final Battle Royal match Begin." BanchoLeomon yells out signaling the start of battle.

Soon the Digimon charge at each other with each of the Digimon squaring off with another one, but EbiBurgamon runs in the middle of the field and begins to route around it's hat.

            "Fresh Shrimp." EbiBurgamon says pulling out a plate with a large fried shrimp on it.

As it pulls out the plate the smell quickly fills the arena and soon the Digimon stop their attacks and begin to start drooling.

            "KiloWatmon, what's wrong?" Cole asks curiously.

            "That Digimon must be using the scent of the food to make the others stop their attacks." Norman says thinking about things.

            "Well what do we do?" Seva asks curiously.

As the smell begins to fade the other Digimon begin to regain their senses and start to attack again.

            "Power Punch." Nanimon says punching Aethamon.

            "Iceball Bomb." Icemon says gathering a large ball of ice and throwing it at Flammamon.

            "Mystic Bell." Oryxmon says as a bell chimes and it charges at KiloWatmon.

As the attack hits the Digimon wake up and then start attacking the others yet again. As this happens EbiBurgamon yet again rushes into the middle of the arena and then begins rooting through its hat yet again.

            "Umimon." Velia yells out watching this.

            "Hot Cutlet." EbiBurgamon says pulling out some meat on a plate.

            "Aqua Pulse." Umimon says reacting to this tapping her spear against the floor creating a giant bubble shield.

Soon the scent fills up the entire arena and the Digimon stop attacking each other pausing because of the scent. While this goes on Umimon remains unaffected being wrapped up in a giant bubble blocking out the scent.

            "Now Umimon." Velia says ordering Umimon.

            "Frost Breath." Umimon says as she blows frosty bubbles out at EbiBurgamon threw the bubble.

EbiBurgamon is swept away by the bubbles and knocked out before returning to the Digivice.

            "Awesome Umimon." Velia says happily to Umimon.

Soon the smell starts the fade and the Digimon regain consciousness with Icemon noticing Umimon.

            "Iceball Bomb." Icemon says throwing a ball of ice at Umimon.

Umimon is blasted by the ball and Icemon continues throwing balls at Umimon before the bubble pops and Umimon is hit by the ball and is knocked out, before returning to the Digivice.

            "Umimon." Velia says saddened by the sight.

            "Don't worry Velia, we'll get him." Cole says seriously. "KiloWatmon, Lightning Burst."

KiloWatmon then gathers electricity in the lightning marks on the side and blasting Icemon with a blast of electricity.

            "Ice Block." Icemon yells out as a large block of ice appears.

The ice block blocks the attack and Icemon then charges at Flammamon who's in battle with Nanimon.

            "Now KiloWatmon, Lightning Claw." Cole says ordering KiloWatmon.

KiloWatmon charges at Icemon and with its electrified claw swats at Icemon clawing at it and the force of the impact flings it into the wall knocking it out before it fades back into the Digivice.

            "Yes." Cole says excitedly.

            "Milky Erode." Oryxmon says charging at KiloWatmon also knocking it into the wall.

KiloWatmon Degenerates back into Watmon getting knocked out and fading back into the Digivice.

            "Watmon." Cole says looking at the Digivice.

            "Sorry Cole, I couldn't keep it up anymore." Watmon says from inside the Digivice exhausted.

            "It's okay." Cole says to Watmon.

            "Well then, look like it's up to us." Norman says watching the battle.

            "Well, more up to me than you, but you can act as back up." Seva says to Norman.

            "Oh shut it." Norman says annoyed.

As Flammamon and Aethamon stand beside their tamers Oryxmon and Nanimon start approaching the pair seriously.

            "Hope you can keep up." Seva says jokingly.

            "Your the one that'll be stuck in my dust." Norman says jokingly.


	35. Chapter 35

** Ch. 35: Final Round pt.2 **

 

In the middle of the Coliseum with Watmon and Umimon knocked out Flammamon and Aethamon stand facing Nanimon and Oryxmon who are approaching the pair seriously.

            "Come on Norman, you can do this." Cole says trying to encourage Norman. "You too Seva."

            "Stop yelling you idiot your distracting." Norman yells out annoyed.

            "Well then if this is too much for you then I can handle this myself." Seva says jokingly.

            "You shut up to." Norman says annoyed.

While the pair argue the Nanimon starts charging at Aethamon hoping to attack it.

            "Now Flammamon Will-o-wisp." Seva says ordering Flammamon.

Flammamon gathers a large fire ball around it's tails before blasting Nanimon with the fireball which causes it to fly back before it forces its way out of the attack.

            "Well that's impressive." Seva says looking at Nanimon. "Okay Flammamon, Fire Claw."

While Seva and Flammamon fight Norman and Aethamon battle against Oryxmon.

            "Aethamon, Sonic Blast." Norman says ordering Aethamon.

Aethamon then lets out a supersonic blast at Oryxmon who takes the attack and then starts charging at Aethamon.

            "Milky Erode." Oryxmon says charging faster and faster at Aethamon.

Soon Oryxmon jumps into the air tackling Aethamon, and pinning it to the ground.

            "Aethamon." Norman says concerned.

Soon Aethamon gets out from under Oryxmon and takes flight yet again.

            "Now, Wind Blast." Norman says ordering Aethamon.

Aethamon then starts flapping it's wings intensely before blasting Oryxmon with a large blast of wind blowing it back.

            "Finish it Aethamon." Norman says seriously to Aethamon.

Aethamon then charges at Oryxmon who then blasts it in the face with a large sonic blast knocking it out before it fades into the Digivice.

            "Awesome Aethamon." Norman says happily. "Now take on Nanimon."

Nanimon starts to charge at Aethamon, before launching itself in the air rushing at Aethamon.

            "Power Dive." Nanimon says charging fist first at Aethamon.

Nanimon hits Aethamon in the face causing it to Degenerate into Chiromon before it fades into the Digivice.

            "Sorry about that." Chiromon says to Norman.

            "It's okay." Norman says to Chiromon. "Looks like it's all on Seva."

            "Come on Seva." Cole yells out excitedly.

            "Looks like I'm the last one standing, just like always." Seva says jokingly.

            "Oh, just eat it." Norman says annoyed.

Nanimon starts charging at Flammamon again as Flammamon stares it down.

            "Power Punch." Nanimon says charging fist first at Flammamon.

            "Flammamon take it out, Fire Claw." Seva says seriously.

As Nanimon attempts to punch Flammamon in the face, Flammamon takes it's enflamed claw and crushes Nanimon under it knocking it out causing it to fade into the Digivice.

            "And that's how you do it." Seva says boasting.

            "Oh, shut up." Norman says annoyed.

As the match finishes BanchoLeomon watches on at the group seriously.

            "Yes, you all have the spirit of Bancho." BanchoLeomon says watching the group. "I hereby declare the match over and the finals of the Bancho Tournament over."


	36. Chapter 36

** Ch. 36: Awards **

 

Inside the Coliseum Cole, Seva, Norman, and Velia stand alongside their Digimon in front of BanchoLeomon awaiting for their rewards for winning the tournament.

            "You four of the Omni Guild, have displayed the true spirit of Bancho." BanchoLeomon says to the group. "And now, for your strength and courage, you shall be greatly rewarded."

As BanchoLeomon says this Watmon, Chiromon, Umimon, and Bakemon are soon draped in black jackets held on their shoulders and hats.

            "You have all been awarded the title of Bancho and your rewarded with these clocks that'll increase your Banchoness." BanchoLeomon says explaining things.

            "Is this all we get?" Watmon asks curiously.

            "Well it was a fun battle none the less." Cole says happily.

            "That is correct, embrace your love for battle and always fight for the side of justice, that is the Bancho way." BanchoLeomon says happily to Cole.

            "Now then, what else is there for us?" Seva asks curiously.

As Seva says this their Digivices begin beeping repeatedly signaling various level ups.

            "I think that's your answer, a ton of EXP." Norman says jokingly.

            "Well that's the best reward of all." Seva says happily.

            "With that said, the Bancho Tournament is now over, and now matter who won today, never forget to embrace your inner Bancho!" BanchoLeomon yells to the crowd.

 

A while later the group sits around looking at their Digivices looking at various things.

            "Looks like we've leveled up quite a bit." Seva says looking at her Digivice.

            "What about that item we got from BanchoLeomon?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Oh yeah the Bancho Cloak." Cole says pressing the equip button on his Digivice.

As he does this the cloak appears on Watmon as the pair look on excited.

            "Yes, this item is quite strong almost game breaking, it's an item that increases all stats by at least twenty points." Norman says explaining things.

            "That's awesome, we can easily crush anyone with strength like that." Cole says excitedly.

            "Well yes, but it can only be activated for about fifteen minutes, and then it has a massive cool down time for about the estimated time of three days." Norman says explaining things.

            "Cool Down Time?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Cool Down Time refers to the time period between using a skill and when you can use it again." Seva says explaining things. "So in this case if we use the Bancho Cloak then we can't use it again for three days."

            "Wait, that cool down is a bit to high don't you think?" Cole asks confused.

            "Well ultimately it's a balancing technique." Norman says explaining things.

            "Well isn't this quite the sight, right sister?" A voice says approaching the group.

            "That's right brother, they seem like quite the worth prey now." Another voice says alongside the other voice.

As the group looks on they see the Agudine twins looking at them.

            "So then you want a fight?" Seva asks curiously.

            "Oh no, we've just come to congratulate you." The boy says answering her.

            "All hail the conquering heroes and all that." The girl says jokingly.

            "So then what's next?" Seva asks curiously.

            "Oh nothing, we just like watching you squirm." The boy says as they start walking off.

            "Bye bye." The girl says following behind him.

            "Those guys creep me out." Velia says watching them.

            "You're not the only one." Cole says along with her.


	37. Chapter 37

** Ch. 37: New Challenger **

 

Outside of school Cole and Velia walk outside leaving school alongside a large group of other students.

            "So then where's Seva?" Velia asks curiously.

            "She said something about wanting to take a nap and Norman said he wanted to rest after the tournament." Cole says explaining things.

            "So then what'll we do today?" Velia asks curiously.

            "I don't know, why don't we go to the AR ourselves." Cole says excitedly.

            "Isn't that kind of inappropriate, I mean just the two of us alone in a place like that." Velia says embarrassed.

            "Huh?" Cole asks confused.

            "I mean aren't we just supposed to go hunting as a guild, won't it be dangerous with just the two of us?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Come on, we're the weakest two in the guild, we have to level up and get stronger then we'll show them our resolve." Cole says excitedly.

            "I guess you're right, I'd like to be able to Digivolve like everyone else." Velia says happily.

            "Yeah, so let's get a move on." Cole says excitedly.

            "Okay." Velia says alongside him.

 

A minute later the pair enter the AR searching around for any Digimon.

            "It doesn't look there are any Digimon around here." Velia says looking around.

            "I wonder what's going on, where are all the Digimon?" Cole asks curiously looking around.

            "That's because it's today's a lull day." A voice coming from behind the pair. "After big events the number of Digimon wandering around goes down dramatically."

As the pair look back they see a girl in a white shirt and shorts wearing a lab coat with long black messy hair and thick glasses with large rings under her eyes holding onto a laptop standing on top of a hill above the pair.

            "Who are you?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Who I am is of not important, what is important is who you are." She says sliding down to the pair. "You are Cole and Velia the members of the Omni Guild."

            "Yeah, what do you want with us?" Velia asks concerned.

            "Well I'd like to test my skills against the likes of you." She says seriously.

            "So then you want a fight?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Yup, so do you wanna fight?" She says holding out her grey Digivice.

            "Well I was looking for a fight." Cole says happily.

            "Reload, Bytemon." She says holding out her Digivice.

            "Reload, Watmon." Cole says holding out his Digivice.

Soon both Digivices unleash a large blinding light, before Watmon pops out next to Cole.

            "So then are we fighting some one?" Watmon asks curiously looking around.

            "You weren't paying attention?" Cole asks curiously.

            "I was taking a nap, it was a boring day today." Watmon says answering him.

Next to the girl a small grey robotic humanoid Digimon with a large mouth and a short tail and a lack of eyes.

            "Bytemon, Data Type, Rookie Level." Velia says scanning Bytemon.

            "Marin are we battling today?" The Bytemon asks curiously.

            "Yup, we're going to crush them." Marin says happily.

            "Oh yeah, we won't go down that easily." Cole says excitedly.

            "Well just don't get hurt." Velia says watching the pair.

Soon both the pair mess around with their Digivices, before pressing the PVP button.

            "Let's do this." Both pair say excitedly.


	38. Chapter 38

** Ch. 38: Test Run Redux **

 

In the middle of the AR Cole and Watmon stand across of Marin and Bytemon preparing for battle with Velia standing back watching the pair.

            "Now Watmon, Elec Fang." Cole says ordering Watmon.

Watmon charges at Bytemon with its fangs electrified, as Watmon rushes in Bytemon holds up its arm as Watmon comes down on it biting its arm, but it seems to have no effect.

            "What the?" Cole asks watching the sight.

            "Your Digimon specializes in stamina and attack, while my Bytemon is great at defense and attack." Marin says bragging. "Now show them Bytemon."

            "Right Mistress." Bytemon says robotically. "Infect."

Bytemon opens its mouth unleashing a series of robotic tendrils out at Watmon, stinging it as Watmon tries to fly back. Eventually they encircle Watmon trapping it before retreating leaving Watmon woozy and tired.

            "Watmon what's wrong?" Cole asks confused.

Looking down on his Digivice Cole sees a symbol of a skull and cross bones with various dots emerging from it.

            "I'm guessing this is your first time coming across status affects, their little debuffs that affect Digimon in different ways and from the looks of it you've been poisoned, that'll lower your health and stamina slowly as the battle wears on." Marin explains to Cole. "And my Bytemon specializes in status affects, and Infect can cause random status affects to any Digimon the tendrils touch."

            "Are you okay Watmon?" Cole asks concerned.

            "I don't know, I just feel so weird." Watmon says barely able to stand.

            "Wow, looks like you've been severely poisoned." Marin says jokingly.

            "Don't worry Watmon, I'll take care of it." Cole says concerned before pushing the Digivolution button.

Soon Watmon is overtaken by data, and as the data  fades away its turned into KiloWatmon.

            "Alright looks like it worked." Cole says excitedly.

            "What worked?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Norman told me that Digivolution can cancel out status problems." Cole says explaining things showing Velia the status screen.

            "Well then, if we're using Digivolution, then I'll just have to take it to the next level." Marin says excitedly pulling out her Digivice.

            "Right Mistress." Bytemon says rushing to her side.

            "Bytemon, Digivolve." Marin says excitedly.

Soon Bytemon is over come by data transforming before the data fades away revealing a large grey Digimon on four legs and claws with the front legs and claws being larger and bigger than the back legs and a long tail, a slightly larger head and a mouth taking most of its head and no eyes.

            "Let's go, KiloBytemon." Marin says excitedly.

            "KiloBytemon, Data Type, Champion Level." Velia says scanning the Digimon.

            "Damn you can Digivolve to, well we still have something else up our sleeves." Cole says excitedly pulling out his Digivice. "I was looking for an excuse to use this, Bancho Cloak."

As Cole does this the cloak doesn't materialize but instead a loud beeping sound comes out every time he pushes the button.

            "What the, what's wrong?" Cole asks curiously.

            "It's only been two days, you can't use it again yet." Velia says explaining things.

            "Well then, it's all great for me." Marin says excitedly. "Now KiloBytemon, Infect."

Hearing this KiloBytemon opens its mouth unleashing a large amount of robotic tendrils from its mouth trying to encompass KiloWatmon.

            "Take flight KiloWatmon." Cole says ordering KiloWatmon.

KiloWatmon flaps its wings taking flight into the air, but as it does one of the tendrils wraps around its leg grabbing it, before the other tendrils start dragging it down, before the tendrils over take it.

            "KiloWatmon." Cole says watching the sight.

Soon the tendrils retreat into KiloBytemon, before KiloWatmon falls to the ground injured. As it tries to move it fails and is unable to move at all.

            "What the what's wrong?" Cole asks curiously.

Looking at the status screen Cole sees a series of electric symbols on the screen.

            "What this mean?" Cole asks curiously.

            "I think that means KiloWatmon's Paralyzed." Velia says looking at the screen.

            "Well then, let's kick'em while its down." Marin says looking at KiloWatmon. "Finish this Viro Claw."

KiloBytemon charges in with its claws emitting an strange bubbly green substance before crushing KiloWatmon under its claw creating a large dust cloud. As the dust settles KiloWatmon reverts to Watmon laying down unconscious on the ground.

            "Watmon." Cole says rushing towards Watmon holding it up.

            "If I wanted to now I could take you out, but I'll leave you alone and let you wallow in defeat." Marin says happily. "Come on KiloBytemon."

As Marin says this KiloBytemon starts roaring charging at Watmon as Cole holds onto it, before KiloBytemon can make contact Marin returns it to the Digivice.

            "It looks like I still need to make a few modifications." Marin says looking at her Digivice.

            "Hey wait, where are you going?" Cole asks curiously.

            "I'm going home, this wasn't as fun as I thought." Marin says walking off.

Marin walks off before disappearing with Velia and Cole sitting around in the aftermath of the battle.


	39. Chapter 39

** Ch. 39: Hacker **

 

Inside an unknown location Marin now without her lab coat types away at her Laptop which is connected to her Digivice.

            "Mistress, did I hurt anyone again?" Bytemon asks from within the Digivice.

            "No, I was able to get you back inside." Marin says answering Bytemon. "You just need a few more modifications and then you'll be perfect and then we'll work on breaking Ultimate Level.

            "Mistress is this necessary?" Bytemon asks curiously.

            "Yes, it's the only way you're going to be able to Digivolve correctly." Marin says dismissively. "Now stop talking it's distracting."

            "Yes Mistress." Bytemon says accepting.

            "I just told you to be quite." Marin says annoyed. "Oh now your quite."

 

Meanwhile inside headquarters Cole sits around with the others discussing the battle, with Hyokomon laughing at him.

            "I can't believe you lost so badly." Hyokomon says jokingly barely containing it's laughter.

            "Hyokomon, that's enough." Norman says stopping Hyokomon. "So then did you learn a lesson from this mess?"

            "I guess, but that battle didn't seem normal." Cole says answering him.

            "Well maybe your just upset you lost a battle, but you'll get over it soon." Seva says thinking about things.

            "But that battle didn't seem normal to me either, and at the end that Digimon tried to attack Cole and Watmon after the battle." Velia says explaining things.

            "Well maybe it's just an odd Digimon or maybe it was just out of control." Seva says thinking about things.

            "Wait, you said it was a girl in a lab coat with thick glasses?" Norman asks curiously.

            "Yeah, she came up and challenged me." Cole says annoyed.

            "She smelled weird." Watmon says from inside the Digivice still tired.

            "I heard some rumors on the message boards that some random player is challenging random people and winning, but her Digimon goes into a rampage after the battle." Norman says explaining things. "And apparently she's a hacker."

            "Hacker?" Cole asks curiously.

            "You don't know what a hacker is?" Seva asks seriously.

            "I know what a hacker is, I just didn't know you could hack a Digimon." Cole says thinking about things.

            "Yeah, it's been a while since someone was caught hacking Digimon, but it'll probably be over soon." Norman says thinking about things.

            "Huh why?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Hacking Digimon is extremely dangerous, if you make a mistake then your Digimon could be ruined, broken, or bugged." Seva says explaining things. "On top of that even if your successful your Digimon will go into a violent rampage and be out of control."

            "Because of that the Admins delete hacked Digimon and ban the Tamer." Norman says explaining things.

            "Admins?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Their pretty much peace keepers who keep the game balanced and take out hackers and rule breakers." Seva says explaining things.

            "That's kind of sad." Velia says thinking about things. "I mean to have your partner destroyed is just sad."

            "It is, but they broke the rules so they deserve what they get." Norman says giving his opinion.

            "Well it's not our problem so let's not get involved." Seva says seriously.

            "But I want pay back." Cole says seriously.

            "Listen, if she is hacking it won't be for long and then we won't have to deal with her, on top of that we don't want to be on the Admin's radar." Seva says seriously.

            "Okay." Cole says reluctantly.

            "Well then, if that's all then let's call this meeting, I've gotta get home." Seva says walking off.

            "Yeah, I suggest we all call this a night." Norman says seriously.

            "Don't worry, I'm sure you can battle someone else." Velia says to Cole jokingly.

            "Well he can't stay a loser forever." Hyokomon says jokingly.

            "Oh will both of you shut up." Cole says annoyed.

 

Meanwhile in an unknown location Marin finishes messing around with Laptop.

            "Okay then, how do you feel Bytemon?" Marin asks curiously.

            "I feel kind of odd." Bytemon says from within the Digivice.

            "It's no problem, you'll get used to it soon." Marin says seriously. "Now then, let's go hunting."

            "Who're we hunting?" Bytemon asks curiously.

            "We're going after the strongest player in this region, I've narrowed down her location." Marin says seriously.

            "Will this be the last battle?" Bytemon asks curiously.

            "For now, we'll keep up the battles until we've proven ourselves the strongest around." Marin says seriously walking out.


	40. Chapter 40

** Ch. 40: True Strength **

 

As the sun rises Seva sits around her room laying around.

            "Seva are you in there?" A voice says from outside the room.

            "Yes grandma." Seva says tired.

            "I'm going to be going out now, I've given Bakemon some food if you don't mind." Seva's Grandmother says before leaving.

After a minute Seva decides to leave the room and sees Bakemon eating on a nearby table.

            "What're you doing Bakemon?" Seva asks curiously.

            "I'm eating, I wonder why you don't hang around with your grandma more, she's very nice." Bakemon says happily shoveling fish into her mouth.

            "Bakemon I just don't want to deal with my family and you know that." Seva says seriously.

            "So then what're we doing today?" Bakemon asks curiously finishing up the fish.

            "We're going to do the usual." Seva says seriously.

            "Are we going by the guild?" Bakemon asks curiously.

            "No, we're not, we're going to take a break from battling today." Seva says seriously.

            "Okay, but if I can have some more fish then I'll go along with it." Bakemon says jokingly.

            "Okay we'll pick up some fish, but only if your good." Seva says jokingly.

            "Okay, I'll be good." Bakemon says jokingly.

 

A while later in the middle of the street Seva walks around looking at various stores.

            "So then where are we going?" Bakemon asks curiously from within the Digivice.

            "We need a few things, some groceries and the like." Seva says answering it. "And we also need some other things, maybe we can get some catnip on top of that fish."

            "That'd be awesome, but I know your joking with me." Bakemon says dejected.

            "You know me well Bakemon." Seva says jokingly.

As they walk down the street, Seva notices a figure in a dark trench coat following them amongst the crowds.

            "Bakemon, we might have to put a rain check on that fish." Seva says seriously rushing off.

Seva runs towards an alley way with the figure following behind her, before she's seemingly cornered by the figure in a back alley.

            "So then what's this about, something about my mother?" Seva asks curiously. "I'm sorry to say if you're trying to scare me it won't work, I'm used to this kind of thing."

As the figure gets closer Seva reaches for her Digivice as she's backed against the wall.

            "I'm not after you, I'm after a challenge." The figure says seriously.

The Figure takes off the trench coat revealing Marin holding up her Digivice.

            "I'm here to battle you" Marin says seriously.

            "You must be that hacker everyone is on about." Seva says looking at her. "I must says you're not much to look at."

Seva looks around at Marin before noticing her sizable chest before looking at her own.

            "But there's something about you that pisses me off." Seva says annoyed.

            "So then are we going to battle or not?" Marin asks curiously.

            "Oh big time, we're going to battle and I'm going to wipe you out for ruining my day." Seva says annoyed.

            "Okay then let's do this." Marin says excitedly.


	41. Chapter 41

** Ch. 41: True Strength pt.2 **

 

Inside the AR Seva and Marin stand opposite of each other alongside their Digimon waiting for an opening to begin the battle.

            "So I've been wondering about this for a while, have you been going soft since joining up with that group of Newbies?" Marin asks insultingly.

            "Oh now, in fact having to hold them up and make them competent has made me stronger, like wearing training weights." Seva says jokingly.

            "Mistress should we begin the battle?" Bytemon asks curiously.

            "Wait a minute Bytemon, we can't take this opponent lightly." Marin says seriously.

            "Okay, Bakemon are you ready?" Seva asks seriously.

            "I'm always ready for battle." Bakemon says seriously.

            "Now, Digivolve." Both Tamers says pressing the Digivovle button on their Digivices.

Soon both Digimon are overtaken by data while entrapped in the data both Digimon begin to morph and change, before the data fades away revealing Flammamon and KiloBytemon.

            "So you can Digivolve." Seva says looking at KiloBytemon. "Flammamon, melt that pile of scrap, Fire Claw."

Hearing this Flammamon charges at KiloBytemon it's claw becoming inflamed.

            "Now KiloBytemon, Infect." Marin says ordering KiloBytemon.

Hearing this KiloBytemon opens up its mouth causing several robotic tendrils to emerge out of it trying to entrap Flammamon, who claws away at the tendrils trying to stop them.

            "It's no use, no one can escape from the tendrils once they start to trap them." Marin says boasting.

            "Flammamon!" Seva yells out concerned.

Soon Flammamon is trapped by the tendrils after a minute the tendril retract inside of KiloBytemon's mouth leaving Flammamon unable to move as the tendrils retract completely KiloBytemon lets out a loud deafening roar.

            "KiloBytemon what's wrong with you?" Marin asks curiously.

            "Damn it, hold on a second Flammamon." Seva says messing around with Digivice. "Healing Aura."

Soon Flammamon is overtaken by a large glowing aura that begins to heal its injuries.

            "Okay now Flammamon, keep away from that Digimon." Seva says ordering Flammamon. "Will-o-wisp."

Soon two large fireballs start forming in between Flammamon's tails before they blast out at KiloBytemon, as the fireballs get closer KiloBytemon knocks them out of the air with its tail, causing one of the fireballs to nearly hit Marin.

            "KiloBytemon?" Marin asks concerned.

            "So it's true you are hacking your Digimon." Seva says looking at Marin.

            "Shut up, I need this power and this was the only way." Marin yells out annoyed.

            "Whatever your reasons are, you're putting yourself and your Digimon in danger." Seva yells out seriously. "Look at it, it's in pain and now it won't listen to you."

Marin looks on as KiloBytemon starts roaring more and more, before starting to smash random objects all around, before looking at Marin.

            "KiloBytemon, come on let me fix you up." Marin says reaching out her arms towards KiloBytemon.

Seeing her KiloBytemon unleashes more tendrils out at her, before they can hit a blast of energy comes pushing the tendril back.

            "So then there still some fools ready to hack into their Digimon." A voice says from above the group.

As they look up they see a red skeleton Digimon with black bat like wings, a black mask, a black sphere in its chest, and holding a large bone like staff with a yellow orb at one end of the staff.

            "SkullSatamon, Ultimate Level, Virus Type." Seva says scanning the Digimon.

            "SkullSatamon's my name deleting rule breakers is my name." SkullSatamon says boasting.

As the duo look around a small group of people in dark suits appear encircling the group before holding up Digivices.

            "Reload, Garurumon." The group says in unison.

As they say this a small large blue and white wolf like Digimon emerge before starting to try trapping KiloBytemon.

            "Garurumon, Champion Level, Vaccine Type." Seva says scanning the Digimon.

            "Hey girly if you don't wanna get your Digimon deleted then you better clear out." SkullSatamon says seriously. "Nail Bone."

Soon SkullSatamon blast another bolt of energy from its staff out at KiloBytemon, causing it to roar out in pain.

            "KiloBytemon." Marin yells out trying to approach her Digimon.

As she rushes towards KiloBytemon the suited individuals block her way.

            "Stop, it's dangerous you can't control it." One of the individuals says holding her.

            "No, KiloBytemon need my help." Marin says looking at KiloBytemon as its attacked again. "My family needs me."

As this goes on Seva watches the goings on messing with her Digivice.

            "Hey girl, do you want some help?" Seva asks curiously.

Marin looks on Seva, before starting to cry.

            "Yes, please help, please help KiloBytemon!" Marin yells out as she burst out in tears.

As Marin cries KiloBytemon hearing this yells out again before unleashing more tendrils entrapping a few Garurumon.

            "Well then looks like you're not all the way gone yet, but to bad little guy." SkullSatamon says pointing his staff at KiloBytemon. "Now Nail..."

Before SkullSatamon can finish the attack a blast of energy comes hitting SkullSatamon.

            "What was that?" SkullSatamon asks annoyed by the attack.

As the group looks around Cole, Norman, and Velia appear alongside KiloWatmon, Umimon, and Aethamon.

            "Looks like we've been dragged into another situation huh?" Norman asks annoyed.

            "Well look on the bright side we get to fight against some strong opponents." Cole says happily.

            "Well it took you long enough." Seva says looking at them.

            "Oh you shut up." Norman says annoyed.

            "I guess me and Umimon will try to stay out of it." Vela says nervously.

            "Who're these people and where'd they come from?" SkullSatamon asks annoyed.

            "We're the Omni Guild, and we're here to help prevent the deletion of a Digimon that can be saved." Cole says boasting.

            "Oh, you wanna battle?" SkullSatamon asks curiously. "Well if you're looking for a fight then I'll be happy to oblige."

As SkullSatamon yells this it begins spinning its staff around as various bolts of energy start flying from it causing various explosions all over the field.

            "If you want that wuss to live then, you've gotta beat me." SkullSatamon yells out seriously.


	42. Chapter 42

** Ch. 42: True Strength pt.3 **

 

Inside the AR the Cole, Velia, and Norman alongside their Digimon arrive to see Marin and Seva alongside Flammamon standing around with a group of suited individuals encircling a rampaging KiloBytemon alongside a group of Garurumon while SkullSatamon floating above the group throwing various bolts of energy randomly at the group.

            "You brats think you can fight against me?" SkullSatamon yells out enraged.

            "I really didn't want to get involved in this mess." Norman says annoyed watching the sight.

            "Well Seva called us so it must be for a good reason." Velia says thinking about things.

            "Whatever, we get to fight against the Admins this is awesome." Cole says excitedly.

            "You would be happy about that." Norman says slightly annoyed. "Well then let's get this over with, Aethamon."

Hearing this Aethamon flies up and charges at the Garurumon.

            "Oh no you don't." SkullSatamon says charging at Aethamon.

Before SkullSatamon can reach Aethamon, KiloWatmon charges in with its claws electrified clawing at SkullSatamon forcing it into the ground.

            "You brat!" SkullSatamon yells out annoyed.

While this goes on Seva runs up to Marin who lies on the ground watching the battle.

            "Okay then, what can we do about your Digimon?" Seva asks curiously.

            "I don't know, KiloBytemon isn't listening to me anymore." Marin says thinking about things. "I don't know what I can do."

            "Well then how did you hack it in the first place?" Seva asks curiously.

            "I put Bytemon in the Digivice and messed around with the data." Marin says explaining things.

            "Well then fixed what you messed with and we'll find some way to get KiloBytemon inside the Digivice." Seva says seriously. "Flammamon, go get him."

Flammamon hearing this charges at the Garurumon before passing through them and attacking KiloBytemon yet again.

            "You start doing what your good at." Seva says seriously.

As the battle goes on SkullSatamon and KiloWatmon keep charging at each other as SkullSatamon keeps blasting more and more energy.

            "KiloWatmon, Lightning Burst." Cole says ordering KiloWatmon.

KiloWatmon charges electricity before blasting it at SkullSatamon who takes the attack but it seems to have no effect.

            "You think an attack like that will hurt me?" SkullSatamon asks seriously. "Don't dare insult me."

            "Frost Breath." Umimon says blasting frosty bubbles out at SkullSatamon.

            "Don't you dare try attacking me." SkullSatamon yells out annoyed.

SkullSatamon blasts a bolt of energy out at Umimon, before the attack can hit KiloWatmon blocks the attack, before reverting back to Watmon.

            "Ha is that all you've got brat." SkullSatamon yells out mocking Watmon.

            "Are you okay Watmon?" Cole asks picking up Watmon.

            "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired right now." Watmon says tired. "I could use a rest."

            "Just leave it to me." Velia says excitedly.

            "Can we do this, it is an Ultimate Level?" Umimon asks curiously.

            "Don't worry, all we have to do is Digivolve." Velia says happily.

            "But we can't Digivolve yet." Umimon says.

            "Well then at least we can do this." Velia says messing with her Digivice. "Bancho Cloak, engage."

As Velia does this a hat an cloak appear on Umimon alongside a twig that she puts in her mouth.

            "Okay then Umimon, take care of that thing." Velia says excitedly.

            "Well then you little brat, let's do this." SkullSatamon says charging at Umimon.

As Umimon battles SkullSatamon Norman and Aethamon battles the Garurumon while trying to keep them off of KiloBytemon.

            "Damn it, how long do we have to keep this up?" Norman asks annoyed by the battle.

            "Just hold on for a little bit longer." Seva says riding on Flammamon alongside Marin whose messing around with her laptop connected to her Digivice. "We've almost got this thing dealt with."

            "Whatever your doing, do it now, there are too many of these Digimon."Norman says seriously.

            "Will this thing work?" Seva asks curiously.

            "I don't know, if this'll work but this is the best I can do." Marin says messing around with her laptop. "But why are you helping me?"

            "A while back I needed help and then these pair of idiots helped me out and since then we've been working together and helping to improve each other." Seva says thinking about things. "Seeing you begging for help, reminded me of myself back then."

            "Okay then, now's the time to see if this'll work." Marin says grabbing her Digivice. "Let's see if this'll work."

Flammamon breaks through the Garurumon before reaching KiloBytemon whose still rampaging. Marin gets off of Flammamon approaching KiloBytemon.

            "KiloBytemon, I'm sorry I did this to you." Marin says approaching KiloBytemon. "You warned me that it felt weird, but I'll make things right."

As Marin approaches KiloBytemon, it opens its mouth unleashing various robotic tendrils which envelop her. Suddenly a bright light emerges from the tendrils as KiloBytemon is then sucked into the Digivice with Marin holding onto it tenderly.

            "Are you okay in their Bytemon?" Marin asks curiously.

            "I'm sorry Mistress, I'm too tired to fight anymore." Bytemon says exhausted inside the Digivice.

            "It's okay, you deserve a rest." Marin says tenderly.

            "So then are we done here?" Norman asks curiously.

            "I think so." Seva says watching the sight.

            "Oh, you think we're done." SkullSatamon says floating above the group.

As the group look around they notice Velia holding onto Umimon alongside Cole holding onto Watmon.

            "You damn brats you pissed me off so much." SkullSatamon says enraged. "I'll finish you all right now!"

As SkullSatamon yells out it starts twirling it's staff unleashing various bolts of energy out blasting the group.

            "Damn it SkullSatamon's gone out of control." One of the suited individuals says.

            "I'll wipe you all out." SkullSatamon says enraged.

            "No no SkullSatamon, that won't do." A voice says from nearby the group.

As they look on they see a large clock like Digimon with a spring on its head.

            "Clockmon, Champion Level, Data Type." Norman says scanning the Digimon.

            "Wait a Clockmon, didn't we fight one and it looked differently?" Cole asks curiously.

            "I'm a special Clockmon." Clockmon says happily. "Now then it's time to deal with all of you, Time Buster!"

As Clockmon yells out it starts ringing creating a loud earsplitting noise.


	43. Chapter 43

** Ch. 43: Banned **

 

Inside the AR Cole, Seva, Marin, Velia, and Norman stand around alongside their Digimon with an unusual Clockmon standing in the center of them all ringing loudly distracting everyone.

            "What the what's that noise?" Cole asks holding his ears.

As the group looks on their Digimon are overcome with data before they start reverting. Soon Watmon turns into a small black lizard with a lightning bolt mark on its back.

            "Volmon, Baby Level, Virus Type." Cole says scanning his Digimon.

Soon Flammamon turns into a small cat like ball with cat ears and two tails.

            "Fyrmon, Baby Level, Vaccine Type." Seva says scanning her Digimon.

Soon Aethamon turns into a small bat like Digimon with it wrapped up in its wings.

            "Ptemon, Baby Level, Data Type." Norman says scanning his Digimon.

Soon Umimon turns into Pelamon.

            "Huh Pelamon, what's going on?" Velia says looking at Pelamon.

Soon Bytemon inside the Digivice turns into a small silver computer mouse like Digimon with a long tail ending in a USB.

            "ROMmon, Baby Level, Data Type." Marin says scanning her Digimon.

            "Ha, ha, ha you little brats." SkullSatamon says laughing at the group. "With your Digimon like that, there's no way you can beat me."

SkullSatamon starts charging at them only to be stopped by Clockmon who blocks his attacks.

            "What're you doing you stupid clock?" SkullSatamon asks annoyed.

            "You're not allowed to delete them SkullSatamon, but they won't go unpunished." Clockmon says seriously. "Members of the Omni Guild for assisting a hacker you will be banned but for solving this issue without us resorting to having to destroy the hacked Digimon you won't be banned permanently."

            "So what we're being kicked out?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Yes, you did attack the Admins so you must take some punishment." Clockmon says happily.

SkullSatamon rushes past Clockmon and charges at Cole, before stopping in its tracks.

            "What the?" SkullSatamon asks curiously. "I'm not allowed to attack them, but these brats."

            "Who're you talking to?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Shut it brat!" SkullSatamon yells at Cole. "Fine, I'll leave them alone."

SkullSatamon starts flying back into the air, before Clockmon starts ringing again.

            "Okay then, you'll all be banned for the next two weeks." Clockmon says excitedly. "Along that time your Digimon will start to return to their default levels and forms when that happens your ban period is lifted."

As the ringing continues the group finds themselves teleported out of the AR and back in their headquarters alongside Marin.

            "Wait what happened?" Velia asks curiously.

            "My guess is that Clockmon sent us back to our spawn points, but also changed their spawn points." Norman says thinking about the situation.

            "So this is your base." Marin says looking around.

            "Hey, don't look around and don't look comfortable." Norman says annoyed. "It's your fault we're in this mess."

            "Well I fixed it didn't I?" Marin asks curiously.

            "Well she got us in some trouble and now she's here, why don't we let her join?" Seva asks curiously.

            "Damn it, but your right." Norman says annoyed. "Fine you're a member, but prove yourself useful or you're out."

            "Okay, I'll prove myself useful." Marin says excitedly.

            "Either way, what are we going to do now?" Velia asks curiously. "We can't get into the AR and our partners are in their baby forms."

            "Yeah, what can we do?" Cole asks curiously.

            "We don't have a choice, for the time being we'll have to suspend activities." Norman says seriously. "So then, until this ban is lifted I hereby declare the Omni Guild suspended."


	44. Chapter 44

** Ch. 44: Daily Life **

 

In the middle of school Cole sits around in the back of class sleeping, soon Velia walks up to him attempting to wake him up.

            "Huh Velia?" Cole says surprised by her presence. "Why're you waking me up?"

            "Well for one thing class is over, and by now it comes naturally to me." Velia says happily.

            "Oh, sorry about that." Cole says nervously. "But now, we can't get into the AR so you don't have to."

            "Well as I said it comes naturally to me." Velia says happily.

            "So this is where you brats are." Seva says walking inside the classroom.

            "Seva, what're you doing here?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Well I was sitting around the library waiting for you guys, but I guess I was wasting my time." Seva says jokingly.

            "Well since we're all here, why don't we head to the base." Velia says happily.

            "Why?" Seva asks curiously. "Not like anyone else will be there."

            "Well if we're already like this then we might as well check on the place." Velia says thinking about things. "Besides Hyokomon might get lonely."

            "Yeah, let's go." Cole says happily. "Besides it's not like we've got anything else to do."

            "Yeah, your right might as well." Seva says thinking about things.

 

A while later the group make their way to the base with Marin and Norman sitting inside with Hyokomon sleeping in the corner.

            "So everyone showed up." Cole says happily.

            "Well, I just ended up here naturally." Norman says dismissively. "I don't know why she's here."

As the group looks on they see Marin sitting around sobbing.

            "What's wrong with her?" Seva asks curiously.

            "Don't know, she got here crying like that." Norman says explaining things.

            "Well have you tried asking her?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Nah, I was just gonna let her dry up then ask her." Norman says dismissively.

            "So you've just been sitting here while she cries?" Seva asks curiously.

            "Yup." Norman says dismissively.

            "Well, might as well ask her." Velia says walking up to Marin. "So what's wrong?"

            "MY PLACE BURNED DOWN!" Marin yells out in her tears.

            "Huh?" The group asks confused.

            "I lived in an apartment, and my stupid neighbors started a fire in their kitchen that burnt over to my place." Marin says explaining things.  "And now the apartment burned down."

            "Well your okay right?" Velia asks nervously.

            "Yeah, I'm fine and I saved almost everything even my data was backed up." Marin says drying her tears. "But now I don't have a place to live."

            "Well then what're your parents doing?" Cole asks curiously.

            "I don't have parents all I have is my older brother and I haven't seen him in years so I don't know how to call him." Marin says with the tears starting up.

            "Fine, you can stay with me." Seva says annoyed by the crying. "I live by myself in a large apartment and I have a spare room sitting around."

            "Thank you Seva!" Marin yells out grabbing Seva happily.

            "Stop it, I'm only doing it because it's so pathetic to see you sitting around crying." Seva says prying her off. "And it's not like this is free, you're paying rent and your cooking and cleaning for me."

            "Okay, I won't make any trouble for you." Marin says happily.

            "Okay then, what're we going to do now?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Well I guess we can just go home now, got nothing else we could do." Norman says thinking about things.

            "Okay, well I guess we're not going to come here again?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Yeah, everyone let's not come here tomorrow." Norman says seriously.

            "Well what about Hyokomon?" Cole asks curiously.

            "He'll be fine." Norman says jokingly.


	45. Chapter 45

** Ch. 45: Daily Life pt.2 **

 

As the sun rises Norman starts to wake up in his bed looking out at the room looking at his Digivice on a nearby table.

            "That's right, we can't go into the AR." Norman says looking at it.

            "Well you couldn't go to the AR if you wanted to." A voice says from above Norman. "You know what today is."

As Norman looks on a slightly older boy with black hair wearing pajamas jumps down from the bed above looking at Norman seriously.

            "Yeah brother, I forgot." Norman says getting out of bed.

After a minute the pair now out of their pajamas walk out of room into the living room where Ptemon is sitting on the ceiling sleeping with two people a man and woman looking curiously at it.

            "Chiromon reverted to his baby form." The woman says looking at it.

            "Yeah, Norman says that its part of him being banned from his little game." The man says seriously.

            "I like Ptemon a bit better, he's cuter and he eats much less than before." The woman says happily.

            "Mom, Dad please stop teasing Ptemon." Norman says seriously.

Hearing its tamer Ptemon flies over before landing on Norman's head happily.

            "Good morning to you brother." Norman says petting Ptemon.

            "Well then, both of you ready?" Norman's dad asks curiously.

            "Yeah, let's go." Norman says seriously.

 

Meanwhile in her apartment Seva wakes up and walks out of her room to see Marin talking to her grandmother as Fyrmon and ROMmon play around.

            "Grandma, what're you doing here?" Seva asks curiously.

            "I was just coming to see you, it's been a while. "Seva's grandmother says happily. "I'm happy to see you've made a friend or two."

            "Yeah, I do thank you for letting me stay here." Marin says happily.

            "It's no big deal, I was just tired of your crying." Seva says slightly annoyed.

            "Well it's still nice." Seva's grandmother says happily.

Soon Seva starts walking out of the apartment followed by the bouncing Fyrmon.

            "Where are you going?" Seva's grandmother asks curiously.

            "I'm going out right now, I'll be back later." Seva says seriously as she leaves.

            "Well, I'll have dinner done by the time you get back." Marin says as Seva leaves.

            "That girl, if only she was a bit more open with her feelings." Seva's grandmother say thinking about things.

            "Huh?" Marin asks curiously.

            "It's nothing, I just hope you can take care of her when the time comes." Seva's grandmother says happily.

 

Meanwhile in her room Velia looks at Pelamon seriously.

            "This sucks we were so close to Digivolving." Velia says looking at Pelamon.

As Velia looks at it Pelamon lets out more and more bubbles.

            "I know, it's not your fault and soon we'll be back in the game." Velia says happily.

As she stares at Pelamon a knock is heard at her door.

            "Velia, it's time for you to practice." Valeria says from the other side of the door. "You know you're playing tonight."

            "Fine." Velia says annoyed. "I'll be back later Pelamon, just hide in my closet for now."

Soon Velia leaves the room, but after a while a girl with short blue hair walks into the room looking at the closet.

            "So then you're the thing my sister's been playing with." The girl says looking at Pelamon.

 

Meanwhile in his apartment Cole messes around cooking with Volmon looking on him happily.

            "I know, I know it's almost done." Cole says happily to Volmon. "But you know your portion is going to be smaller now that you're in your baby form."

Hearing this Volmon starts straining itself seriously.

            "What're you trying to Digivolve or poop?" Cole says jokingly.

            "I hope he's not trying to poop on the counter, those things are a pain to clean." A voice says from behind Cole.

As Cole turns around he sees a woman  with long blond hair in a dark suit looking at him happily.

            "Aunt Zera." Cole says happily looking at the woman.

            "I'm back kiddo." Zera says happily.

            "How long are you going to be here for?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Don't know, they haven't told me yet." Zera says happily. "But I'm here till they need me, meaning I get to stick around for a bit."

            "That's awesome." Cole says happily.

            "I can see Watmon reverted." Zera says looking at Volmon. "So then what's that all about?"

            "Well it's a long story." Cole says embarrassed.

As the pair sit around a SkullSatamon appears behind Zera looking at Volmon.

            "Now I got you brat, this time I'm going to delete you." SkullSatamon says enraged by Volmon.


	46. Chapter 46

** Ch. 46: Daily Life pt.3 **

 

In the middle of his living room Cole looks on alongside Volmon as his aunt Zera has returned with SkullSatamon appearing behind her, SkullSatamon charges at Volmon grabbing it and lifting it into the air.

            "This is my lucky day." SkullSatamon says excitedly. "I can delete you and go after those other brats."

As SkullSatamon increases its grip nearly crushing Volmon it unleashes a small blast of electricity causing SkullSatamon to drop it.

            "Damn it, why is SkullSatamon here and at a time like this." Cole says concerned as he grabs Volmon.

            "I'm gonna destroy you ya brats." SkullSatamon says charging at Cole.

            "SKULLSATAMON!" Zera yells out seriously.

            "Ah, Zera I know you said not to mess with the brats but I couldn't let this opportunity go by." SkullSatamon says nervously.

            "SkullSatamon, if you keep this up I'll put the shocker back on you and you won't get dinner." Zera says seriously.

Hearing this SkullSatamon panics and starts begging to Zera.

            "Okay, I'm sorry please don't put that thing on me." SkullSatamon says begging.

            "Aunt Zera?" Cole asks confused.

            "Okay then, looks like I've gotta explain some things." Zera says slightly annoyed.

After eating the group sits around the living room with Zera relaxing on the sofa and Cole staring at her seriously.

            "So then, why do you have a Digimon and why is it SkullSatamon?" Cole asks curiously.

            "So you know that job I have that keeps me traveling around?" Zera asks nervously.

            "Yeah." Cole says thinking about things.

            "Well what I didn't tell you is that I'm an admin working for the company behind the Digimon game, I travel around with SkullSatamon to delete any rouge Digimon or any other threats." Zera says explaining things.

            "So then your partner's SkullSatamon?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Yes, but he's different from the partners you kids have." Zera says seriously. "For one thing we can't use equip items or Digivolve."

            "How come?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Why do I have to tell you brats." SkullSatamon says embarrassed.

            "We can't because I didn't hatch SkullSatamon, only kids like you who hatched their partners are able to Digivolve them with a Digivice." Zera says explaining things. "So really you kids could become stronger than any of us Admins if you decided to train a bit harder."

            "I won't stand for it." SkullSatamon says annoyed. "I don't care what ENIAC says, I won't allow those brats to surpass me."

            "Calm down SkullSatamon, or I'll put the shocker back on." Zera says annoyed by SkullSatamon.

            "Shocker?" Cole asks curiously.

            "It's a device that lets us Admins control some less savory partners, it gives them a little shock to help them understand and calm down." Zera says explaining things.

            "That damn thing is torture." SkullSatamon says scared.

            "Well whatever just stop acting crazy and we won't need it." Zera says seriously.

            "That's my aunt." Cole says nervously watching the panicked SkullSatamon.

 

Meanwhile back in her apartment Velia walks into her room and starts looking around.

            "Piano practice was annoying today." Velia says closing the door. "Pelamon, you can come out now."

As Velia looks around she notices Pelamon has disappeared from the room leaving no trace.

            "Pelamon, where'd you go?" Velia asks panicking.

            "Don't worry sis, I have it." A voice says from behind Velia.

As she looks behind her she sees a young girl holding onto Pelamon as it tries to break away from her grip.

            "Valor, what're you doing with Pelamon?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Nothing I just wanted to see why you were acting weird recently, so I went into your room during practice and found this thingy." Valor says seriously. "So what is this?"

            "That's my partner." Velia says grabbing Pelamon from Valor.

            "Partner?" Valor asks curiously. "It's not some toy?"

            "No Pelamon isn't a toy she's my important partner and friend." Velia says seriously cuddling Pelamon.

            "Are you trying to act like mom?" Valor asks curiously.

            "No, no I'm not." Velia says shocked and insulted. "Pelamon is important to me, this has nothing to do with that woman."

            "I wasn't talking about our stepmother." Valor says seriously. "I'm talking about mom."

            "What do you know, you were a baby when she died." Velia says seriously.

            "And can still tell your trying to act motherly to that thing." Valor says seriously.

            "Don't call Pelamon a thing." Velia says insulted.

            "Well whatever, as long as you're not acting to weird then Valeria shouldn't catch on." Valor says walking off.

            "This has nothing to do with mom." Velia says sadly holding back her tears.

As she starts to cry Pelamon tries comforting her.

            "I know, it's okay Pelamon." Velia says as she stops her tears.


	47. Chapter 47

** Ch. 47: Daily Life pt.4 **

 

Outside of an apartment Seva stands nervously hesitating to knock on the door.

            "This is stupid." Seva says as she retracts her hand. "Why'd I even come here?"

As she starts to walk away Fyrmon pops out of the Digivice and rushes at the door.

            "Fyrmon." Seva says surprised by its actions.

            "Who is it, I'm coming." A female voice says from the other side of the door. "Give me a moment."

In a second Anna opens the door with her hair wrapped in a towel wearing partially wet clothes.

            "Huh Seva?" Anna says confused by Seva's appearance.

            "If I may big sister, you'd maybe wanna never open the door looking like that." Seva says looking at Anna. "It could send the wrong message."

            "Wait a second, don't look." Anna says embarrassed as she rushes back inside.

            "Maybe it's a good thing I came." Seva says as she watches Anna.

A minute later in the living room the pair sit in front of a table with Anna drying her hair with a hair dryer.

            "So you live alone?" Seva asks curiously.

            "Yes, my mother wanted to leave the city after the stuff with father and I decided to stick around here to finish school." Anna says explaining things.

            "Sorry about that." Seva says nervously.

            "It's not your fault, I realized that father is kind of an ass to do something like this to mother; and even if your mother initiated it it's not your fault." Seva says explaining things. "I'm surprised you came to visit me."

            "Yeah, it must be a cold day in hell." DemiDevimon says flying around.

            "DemiDevimon, I told you to stop watching late night TV." Anna says annoyed.

            "Well I'm nocturnal what else am I supposed to do." DemiDevimon says flying away.

            "Well, there's nothing else for me to do." Seva says seriously. "My group ended up being banned temporally and now the only thing I can do is sit around the house.

            "Well it takes boredom for my little sister to come visit me." Anna says jokingly. "Well either way I'm happy you decided to stop by."

            "Well whatever." Seva says dismissively.

            "So then how are things for you?" Anna asks curiously.

            "At school things are pretty much the same, but I've managed to make a few idiotic friends here and there." Seva says happily.

            "That's great." Anna says happily grabbing Seva's hands. "I'm so happy that you made some friends."

            "Thanks sis." Seva says embarrassed. "Hey I'm curious about something, how'd you get DemiDevimon?"

            "Well I imagine it was around the same time you got your partner." Anna says explaining things. "After our little incident, I was feeling sorry for myself and hating what I did in anger; and then I meet this old man who gave me the Digivice."

            "That's what happened to me when I got Bakemon." Seva says thinking about things. "Anyway why'd you make a guild?"

            "Well this part of the city has a lot of children players here, so me and the other older players decided to band together and make the guild to watch after them." Anna says explaining things.

As the pair talk another knock is heard at the door.

            "Oh that might be them." Anna says as she goes to answer the door.

As she opens it a small group of children rush inside the apartment wandering around.

            "Damn it, we got here too late." One of the kids says annoyed.

            "I know, normally Anna's just getting out of the shower this time of day." Another kid says annoyed.

            "What was that you little pervs." Seva says appearing behind the pair.  "It was a damn good thing I showed up, she's too damn defenseless."

 

Meanwhile in a graveyard Norman and his family stand in front of a grave with Norman holding a small piece of cake.

            "Happy birthday Mora!" The group says happily.

            "It's been two years." Norman's father says looking at the grave.

            "Yes, but at least she's not in any more pain." Norman's mother says looking at the grave.

            "Yeah, big sister can finally rest peacefully." Norman says looking at the grave.

As the others look at the grave Norman's brother looks seriously at his Digivice before looking at Norman.

            "I won't lose anyone else." Norman's brother says seriously tightening the grip on his Digivice.

 

Meanwhile inside Seva's apartment Marin messes around on her laptop as Seva's grandmother sits around sipping tea.

            "What're you doing Marin?" Seva's grandmother asks curiously.

            "I'm looking up something's." Marin says seriously. "I'm curious about something."

            "Well as long as you're not over working yourself child." Seva's grandmother says happily. "And I do hope you and your friends can play together again."

            "I do to." Marin says happily.

            "Something important might be happening soon." Seva's grandmother says under her breath.

            "Did you say something maim?" Marin asks curiously.

            "No I didn't." Seva's grandmother says happily.


	48. Chapter 48

** Ch. 48: Discussions **

 

Outside of school Cole walks alongside Velia as Seva walks further behind them.

            "Just one more week to go!" Cole yells out excitedly.

            "Yeah." Velia says nervously.

            "Won't you stop being so loud ya idiot." Seva says kicking Cole.

            "I can't help it, I'm so restless." Cole says looking barely containing himself.

            "Well at least you have something to look forward to." Velia says nervously.

            "Okay, come out with it." Seva says walking up to Velia. "You've been acting weird since this morning."

            "Huh, nothing's wrong." Velia says nervously, holding her bag tightly.

Seva grabs Velia's bag annoyed and starts rooting through it.

            "What's this?" Seva says as she pulls out several letters from her bag.

            "Ah, that's not important." Velia says annoyed.

            "Their birthday invites." Cole says looking at them.

            "Well your pretty popular huh?" Seva asks curiously.

            "No their invitations to my birthday party, I was told to invite some friends." Velia says nervously.

            "Well then who're you giving these to?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Well I didn't want to bring them at all, my big sister forced them on me when I left this morning." Velia says thinking about things. "I wasn't going to invite anyone just like every year."

            "Why not?" Seva asks curiously.

            "My parties are more like fundraisers for my dad to improve his image, but I don't really care about that." Velia says sadly.

            "Well we can come either way right?" Cole asks curiously. "I mean we're friends right?"

            "Yeah, but it's not going to be fun or anything and there's a dress code and all." Velia says thinking about things.

            "It doesn't matter that idiot's heart is set on it so might as well relent." Seva says thinking about things. "I'll come along as well and watch the idiot."

            "Oh we can invite the others to." Cole says excitedly.

            "Well okay, but I might as well invite the others to." Velia says thinking about things.

            "Okay then, why don't we gather the others as well." Seva says happily. "I'll send a message out, I wanted to check on something anyway."

            "Check on what?" Cole asks curiously.

            "I'll tell everyone at once." Seva says seriously.

 

A while later the trio meet up with Norman and Marin who's typing away on her laptop at the base as they sit around looking at various things.

            "So then what did you all want?" Norman asks curiously.

As Norman sits around a small bat with a long tail and fur covered wings drops down from the ceiling and lands on Norman's head.

            "Yeah, I was napping." The bat says annoyed.

            "Nyctmon, In-Training Level, Data Type." Norman says scanning the Digimon.

As Marin types away at her laptop a small doll like chrome Digimon walks up to her side carrying a can of soda over its head.

            "Octetmon, In-Training Level, Data Type." Marin says scanning the Digimon. "Thanks Octetmon."

            "So then everyone managed to reach In-Training level." Cole says happily, as Cole says this Joulmon pops out of the Digivice and crawls on his shoulder.

            "So then we've only got a little bit to go." Velia says happily, as she says this Saemon pops out of the Digivice and starts floating around. "And I wanted to hand these out."

Velia hands the group their party invitations as she looks happily.

            "What're these?" Marin asks curiously.

            "Their birthday party invitations." Velia says happily.

            "Well besides our Digimon, and Velia's birthday we've got some things to talk about." Seva says seriously.

            "Yes, this is very important." A small red kitten with a small fire on it's tail says popping out of the Digivice.

            "Pyremon, In-Training Level, Vaccine Type." Seva says scanning the Digimon.

            "So then why are we all gathered here?" Norman asks curiously.

            "I'd like to talk about when we all received out Digivices and partners." Seva says seriously to the group.


	49. Chapter 49

** Ch. 49: Discussions pt.2 **

 

Inside their base Cole and the others stand around as Seva starts to question the group with a series expression on her face.

            "Seva what do you mean?" Velia asks curiously.

            "I went to go see my sister last week, and I found out some information that made me start thinking." Seva says seriously. "So then I wanted to ask all of you how you received your partners."

            "Well if you're curious then why don't you start first." Norman says seriously.

            "Well I was the one who brought it up." Seva says seriously. "Just give me one minute."

Seva sits down on the sofa staring at her Digivice before looking at the group.

            "I'm the result of an illicit affair between my politician father and my mother who broke up his previous marriage because of me." Seva says seriously. "About a year ago, my sister tried confronting me about it alongside some bullies and after the incident I was approached by an old man who handed me Pyremon's Digivice."

The group hearing this stands around silent looking seriously at Seva.

            "Well am I the only one sharing here?" Seva asks curiously.

            "My mother died a few years ago, and my father immediately remarried to another woman." Velia says seriously. "But that woman, my step mother is my real mother."

            "Huh?" Cole asks curiously.

            "The woman I call my mother, I'm not related to in anyway." Velia says seriously. "But she considered me her daughter and didn't treat me harshly in anyway, but my older sister was always harsh to me and my younger sister ignores me because I'm the only one who wasn't born from mother."

Seva walks up to Velia who looks around seriously and hugs her.

            "It's okay, I'm sorry for making you think about that." Seva says to Velia.

            "It's okay." Velia says calming down. "After I was catching onto the Digimon thing I was approached by an old man who gave me Saemon's Digivice."

            "Okay, I'll go next." Cole says trying to break the tension. "My parents died in a plane crash and since then I've been taken care of by my aunt, but she was often busy with work and I was lonely, so one day this old man came up to me and handed me Joulmon's Digivice."

            "Well it's not as traumatic as ours, but still." Seva says thinking about t.

            "So then you two are the last ones to go." Velia says looking at Norman and Marin as Marin starts squirming.

            "What's the point of this?" Norman asks curiously. "What's knowing how we got our Digivices going to do for us?"

            "Well if you must know, I'm trying to figure out about why we've been given Digivices and what's really going on." Seva says seriously.

            "What do you mean?" Norman asks curiously.

            "You're not curious to know what the game about or why we have Digimon, or about why were doing all this?" Seva asks seriously.

            "Fine then." Norman says annoyed. "Me and my brother our parents are very busy so we were taken in mostly by our sister, but she was slowly dying from some disease."

            "So where is this going?" Seva asks harshly.

            "While she was dying she was in so much pain, but she hid it all inside herself for our sakes." Norman says seriously. "And when she died, we were supposed to think she was in peace, but we couldn't we couldn't get it off our minds."

            "So then you obsessed about your sister and then you got your Digivice?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Yes, we couldn't get it off of our minds and then this old man came up to us and gave us Digivices." Norman says seriously. "So then Marin, you're up next."

            "Okay, but I don't wanna talk about it." Marin says shaking.

            "Well we all told each other so you pretty much have to tell us." Cole says seriously.

            "Well fine." Marin says reluctantly. "But it'll be a long story."


	50. Chapter 50

** Ch. 50: Hacker's Past **

 

Two years ago a young Marin sits in a room with various computer monitors playing around on her laptop while a slightly older boy messes around on a computer.

            "Big Brother, are you almost done?" Marin asks curiously.

            "Yeah, this job was easy." Marin's Brother says happily. "We could've done this in our sleep."

            "Yeah, but as long as the moneys good." Marin says happily.

As the pair sit around Marin's Brother looks at a clock.

            "Oh crap, Marin we've gotta run off it's time for school." Marin's Brother says excitedly.

            "Why don't we just ditch again?" Marin asks curiously.

            "We can't if we do anymore they'll punish us somehow, so let's hurry up." Marin's Brother says panicked.

            "Okay, but I'm really tired." Marin says annoyed.

            "We can sleep when we get to school." Marin's Brother says seriously.

The pair hurry up and put on their uniforms before rushing out of the door of their apartment, with the pair being blinded immediately by the suns light.

            "Damn sun." The pair say in unison annoyed.

            "My brother was the only family and my best friend I ever had and we were always together, but that was going to change one day." Marin says narrating.

 

Later in the day in the middle of the street Marin walks along tired headed home.

            "Damn school was annoying today as usual." Marin says annoyed. "And I got yelled at for sleeping in class, it's not like I'm like those other kids."

As Marin walks along she sees some kids walking into an alley, before noticing her brother alongside the other kids.

            "Big Brother?" Marin asks curiously.

Marin follows the group towards the alley as she sees the other kids beating up her brother with the largest one looking onto the group as they do, before they stop and the largest kid walks up to him.

            "Well, do you have the money or not?" The bully says looking into his face.

            "I told you I don't have any money." Marin's Brother says seriously.

            "I know your lying, so just hand us the money." The bully says seriously. "Because if you don't."

            "Mr. Police Officer their over here." Marin says yelling down the alley.

            "Crap the cops." One of the bullies says.

            "Let's get out of here." Another bully says as the group starts rushing off.

            "Big Brother." Marin says running up to her brother.

            "Marin." He says tired from his beating.

            "Let's go home Big Brother." Marin says helping him get up.

As Marin helps her brother the large bully watches from the corner of the wall watching as Marin carries her brother along.

            "Well she's quite a sight." He says as he watches them.

 

A while later the duo arrive at their apartment with Marin tending to his injuries.

            "Why didn't you tell me you were being bullied?" Marin asks curiously.

            "Because I didn't want to worry you." Marin's Brother says seriously.

            "Well why don't we do something, like hack their accounts take their money are something?" Marin asks curiously.

            "We can't they'll just track us here and I don't want you to get hurt." Marin's Brother says seriously. "As long as your okay, that's all that matters."

            "Big Brother." Marin says sadly looking at him before starting to cry.

            "Don't cry Marin, don't cry." Marin's Brother says seriously hugging her.

 

The next day the bullies corner Marin's Brother in an alley pushing him up against the wall.

            "Hey who was that chick you were with the other day?" The large bully asks curiously.

            "Why?" Marin's Brother asks curiously.

            "She was a nice piece of ass, I'd like to get a piece of that." He says seriously.

            "Big Brother!" Marin yells running up to the group.

            "Marin!" Marin's Brother yells out panicked.

The bullies block Marin's way looking at her happily.

            "Well she came to us." The large bully says happily. "Now then, let's have us some fun."

As he starts walking to Marin, Marin's Brother comes up from behind and kicks him in the crotch causing him to fall over before grabbing Marin and running off.

 

The next day Marin sits in the apartment under the covers sitting around waiting for her brother to return, as she sits around the phone suddenly rings.

            "H-H-H-Hello." Marin says nervously.

            "Is this Marin?" A voice on the other end asks.

            "Yes." Marin says nervously.

            "Now stay calm and listen, your brother is in the hospital." The voice on the other end says seriously.

Hearing this Marin drops the phone and stares on seriously.

            "My, Brother was severely beaten up by the bullies that tormented him they were arrested later because of it." Marin says narrating. "But since then I've never seen my Brother again."

 

A few days later Marin sits around in her room messing around with her laptop looking at a lot of data.

            "So then what's this Digimon stuff all about?" Marin asks looking over the data.

Suddenly her screens start to turn black before the image of a Digivice pops up on screen.

            "What the what's this?" Marin asks curiously.

As Marin looks on the image of the old man appears on the screens looking at Marin.

            "Would you like to find out?" The old man asks curiously.

Suddenly a Digivice starts emerging from her Laptop with Marin looking at it seriously.

            "What is this?" Marin asks curiously looking at the Digivice.

            "This is the key, the key to your future." The old man says seriously.


	51. Chapter 51

** Ch. 51: Discussion pt.3 **

 

Inside their base the group sits around after hearing Marin's story looking on trying to break the silence.

            "Okay then if no one's going to say anything I will." Norman says seriously. "Why did you want to bring all this mess up?"

Norman stands up and looks seriously at Seva who sits around is silence.

            "Well!" Norman yells out at her.

            "I'm was trying to gather my thoughts, but since you're so impatient." Seva says seriously. "Everyone think about what all of our stories and how their connected?"

As Seva says this the group starts to think seriously trying to think about their stories.

            "Hey wait, we were all going through some form of traumatic experiences when we got our Digivices." Velia says thinking about everything.

            "Correct." Seva says seriously.

            "So then what is all this about?" Norman asks curiously.

            "Look at the big picture here." Seva says seriously. "We were given Digimon when we were at an extremely vulnerable low point, and then we ignored that fact to play the game."

            "That is kind of odd when you think about it." Velia says seriously.

            "So then what do you think all this is about?" Norman asks curiously. "What is this all about?"

            "Well when I got my Digivice, I did a little digging." Velia says seriously.

            "Huh?" The group asks in unison.

            "Well I was a little suspicious so I decided to check things out and found the forum where I found something interesting, well before it was taken down." Marin says excitedly.

            "Well what was it?" Norman asks impatiently.

            "Well apparently a while ago there was an incident where a bunch of players managed to find something interesting, before they tried to ask the anyone else before they were hushed up." Marin says seriously. "Apparently they found a hole in the AR that lead them down to something deeper."

            "Well what was it?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Well they didn't specify but they summed up what they saw very simply." Marin says seriously. "They saw The Digital World."

            "Digital World?" Seva asks curiously.

            "Well that's what they said it was, but I couldn't find anything more because the thread was taken down." Marin says seriously.

            "What's a Digital World?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Well if we think about it, it's obviously the source of Digimon." Seva says seriously. "I mean it's pretty obvious if you think about the name."

            "So then what's all this about, the game, the Digimon, The Digital World, what's all this about?" Norman asks curiously.

            "Hey Joulmon do you know anything?" Cole asks Joulmon curiously.

            "No this is the first time I've heard anything about this Digital World." Joulmon says seriously.

            "Well then what're we going to do?" Velia asks curiously.

            "We'll continue playing the game as normal." Norman says seriously. "If we stop playing now we can't figure anything out so we have to keep playing to figure it out."

            "Okay then, we'll keep up the stasis quo." Seva says seriously. "But we should be more careful from now on."

            "Yeah, but shouldn't we also be checking out this Digital World thing?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Yes, for once you come up with a good idea." Norman says thinking about things. "Marin can you dig up anything else about this Digital World?"

            "Well I won't promise anything, but I'll try my best." Marin says happily.

            "Okay then everyone, I guess we'll draw this discussion to a close." Seva says seriously. "I've think we've stirred up enough things today."

            "Yeah, there's a lot of things we have to think about." Norman says seriously.


	52. Chapter 52

** Ch. 52: The Party **

 

Inside his apartment Cole stands in front of a mirror struggling with the bow tie of a black suit he's wearing.

            "Stupid tie." Cole says annoyed.

            "Aw, you look so handsome." Zera says happily walking in on him. "So then who's the lucky girl?"

            "Aunt Zera, it's not a date." Cole says annoyed.

            "Well then why you getting all dressed up brat?" SkullSatamon asks curiously flying overhead.

            "We're going to a birthday party for our friend." Joulmon says flying onto Coles head.

            "So then is she an important friend of yours?" Zera asks curiously.

            "Yeah, she's one of my important friends." Cole says answering her. "Wait I didn't say it was a girl?"

            "Well it was something I just inferred, but I'm right." Zera says happily.

            "So what, she's not that kind of friend." Cole says embarrassed.

            "It's time to go." Joulmon says seriously.

            "Oh right, see ya later Aunt Zera." Cole says rushing out with a messed up tie.

            "As they say like father like son." Zera says talking to herself. "Isn't that right big brother."

As Zera looks on SkullSatamon starts flying out of a window.

            "SkullSatamon, why don't we have some fun tonight." Zera says seriously.

            "Please not again." SkullSatamon says slightly scared.

            "Oh yeah." Zera says happily.

 

A while later outside of a large building Norman wearing a dark blue suit, Seva wearing a casual red dress, and Marin wearing a casual grey suit stand around waiting.

            "Hey everyone." Cole says rushing towards the group.

            "Your late." Norman says annoyed.

            "Sorry I was having trouble with this tie." Cole says pointing at his still messy tie.

            "You know you're a mess right?" Seva asks curiously.

            "Really?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Hold still let me fix this." Seva says as she starts fixing the tie.

            "Well then why don't we head on in." Norman says seriously.

            "Yeah, I'm really looking forward to what kind spread they'll have." Marin says excitedly.

            "Just don't embarrass me." Seva says seriously.

 

Meanwhile in the penthouse Velia sits around at her desk looking at a fancy blue dress on the bed as Saemon floats around her.

            "Velia what're you doing a lot of people are waiting outside?" Saemon asks concerned for Velia.

            "I don't wanna go out there." Velia says seriously. "I really don't want to go out there, I always hate these parties."

            "But Velia all the others are coming." Saemon says looking at her seriously.

            "I didn't want them to come, I really hate this." Velia says seriously.

            "Velia, you better hurry up." Valeria says from outside the room. "If you don't I'm afraid your friends will be disappointed."

Valeria walks off with Velia sitting around in the room.

            "I really hate today." Velia says seriously as she stares at the floor.

 

Meanwhile back in Cole's apartment Zera and SkullSatamon sit around playing games with Cole gone.

            "Well SkullSatamon, seems like you still suck at this stuff." Zera says laughing at SkullSatamon.

            "I really hate this stuff." SkullSatamon says annoyed. "I can never beat you and you always make fun of me."

            "Well don't worry about it, just accept your failures and grin and bear it." Zera says boasting.

            "Hurry up and get back brat, she's a lot calmer when your here." SkullSatamon says seriously.


	53. Chapter 53

** Ch. 53: The Party pt.2 **

 

Inside the penthouse atop a large building a large group of people stand around chatting to each other while in the back of the room Cole and the others stand around the crafts table eating food while waiting around.

            "Well this is boring." Norman says tired. "I really wish I would've stayed home."

            "Come on Norman, Velia's our friend." Nyctmon says from inside the Digivice.

            "Well I didn't mean it honestly." Norman says relenting.

            "Well at least the foods good." Marin says stuffing her face. "Aren't you going to eat Seva?"

            "I'm full for now, but make sure to grab some stuff on the way out." Seva says seriously. "Well this place is rather swanky."

            "Yeah, but it's a little showy isn't it?" Cole asks curiously.

            "What do you mean?" Norman asks curiously.

            "Well it this place doesn't really fell like a home, it feels like a kind of showcase." Cole says thinking about things.

            "That's kind of profound coming from you." Norman says thinking about things. "This doesn't really feel like a home."

            "This place isn't a home." Seva looking around. "It's a showroom."

            "Your kind of right." Valor says walking up to the group.

            "You are?" Norman asks curiously.

            "I'm Velia's younger sister Valor." Valor says introducing herself. "Are you the ones playing that game with my sister?"

            "What game, what do you mean?" Cole asks nervously.

            "I know about the Digimon thing." Valor says seriously.

            "So then you're gonna squeal about us?" Seva asks curiously.

            "No, Velia's having fun with you all and she's not in danger." Valor says thinking about things. "She's really happy, for the first time in a long time."

            "Well Velia's out friend so we're happy when she is." Cole says thinking about things.

            "Well what's this over here?" Valeria says walking up to the group. "Are you the ones my dear little sister invited?"

            "So what if we are?" Marin asks curiously with her mouth full of food.

            "I figures my sister would befriend such riffraff." Valeria says looking at the group. "If I may could I ask all of you to not approach my sister again?"

            "What do you mean?" Cole asks insulted.

            "Us sisters are of a higher breed than all of you, so if you would please stop in whatever your dealings are with my sister." Valeria says seriously.

            "Big sister!" Valor says seriously. "Your bring rude."

            "Fine, I'll drop the subject for now but one day I'll bring it up again." Valeria says seriously walking off.

            "Sorry about my sister." Valor says seriously, before walking off.

            "This place is really weird." Norman says looking on.

Almost instantly the lights in the room dim and then several spot lights come on with them focusing on a man standing upon some nearby stairs.

            "Hello everyone thank you all for coming." The man says seriously to the crowd. "Today is the fifteenth birthday of one of my dear daughters Velia."

            "Who's that guy?" Cole asks curiously.

            "He's Velia's father, and some political hot shot." Norman says seriously. "He's making a big show out of his daughter's birthday."

            "It's kind of despicable." Seva says seriously.

As the group looks on the man continues his long winded speech.

            "And without further to do, let's bring down the girl of the hour." Velia's father says seriously.

Suddenly the spotlights come down focusing on the stairs with Velia wearing a fancy sparkly blue dress walking down with a serious look on her face.

            "Isn't she beautiful ladies and gentlemen." Velia's father says happily. "Just like her beautiful mother."

As he says this a woman wearing a similar blue dress walks down the opposite stair case with a serious look on her face.

            "Well then, this night might get weird." Norman says looking on.


	54. Chapter 54

** Ch. 54: The Party pt.3 **

 

At the party Cole and the others sit around watching Velia as the crowd gathers around talking to Velia and her father.

            "So then you all wanna leave?" Seva asks curiously.

            "Huh, why?" Cole asks curiously.

            "It's not like we'll be able to talk to her like this." Marin says with her mouth full of food.

            "No wonder she didn't want us to come, this place is a bust." Norman says seriously.

            "Well she is busy." Cole says looking on.

After a minute the group starts walking out with Marin grabbing plates of food trailing behind the group, as they leave Valor watches them from afar.

            "Well I didn't expect them to stay for so long." Valor says watching them. "Well guess I should do something."

 

A minute later outside of the building Cole and the others walk along headed home.

            "Hey you idiots!" Valor yells out at them.

As the group turns around they see Valor alongside Velia who stands around nervously holding onto her dress.

            "Ah Velia." Marin says  running up to her happily. "Happy birthday."

As Marin says this she grabs Velia's hands happily smiling.

            "Thank you all for coming." Velia says nervously. "Sorry for all this."

            "It's not your fault." Seva says seriously. "Besides it's not like you could've helped it."

            "Yeah and the food was good so it wasn't a waste of time." Marin says happily.

            "I'll be the judge of that." Norman says seriously. "But either way it was a dump of a party."

            "Yeah, dad uses it to get support for his campaigns." Velia says sadly. "But I was happy to see you all of you."

As Velia smiles happily Cole looks on stunned.

            "Well Cole don't you have anything to say?" Norman asks curiously.

            "Um, you look very pretty." Cole says nervously.

            "Thank you." Velia says embarrassed and blushing.

            "Aw isn't young love cute." Marin says happily.

            "This is nothing like that!" The pair say in unison.

            "Whatever, let's go it's getting late." Norman says watching the pair.

The group walks off with Velia waving as they leave, while this goes on Valor watches from the side of the building.

            "Well this is something." Valeria says walking up to her.

            "See Velia has good friends." Valor says seriously.

            "They might be good friends, but still." Valeria says seriously.

            "Just let it go sis." Valor says happily.

As the pair stand around a figure walks up to them seriously.

            "Well then, may I ask you girls something?" A voice says behind them.

            "What is it?" Valor asks curiously.

As the girls look back they see the old man walking around with his cane.

            "Have you all ever heard of Digimon?" The old man asks curiously.

            "Well we have heard about it, what of it?" Valeria asks seriously.

            "Would you like to play along?" The old man asks curiously.

            "We could, but first tell us about yourself." Valor says seriously.

            "Yes first off what is your name?" Valeria asks curiously.

            "Yes, my name is Gemini." The old man says introducing himself.


	55. Chapter 55

** Ch. 55: Investigation **

 

Inside the base the group sits around happily holding up drinks.

            "Okay then everyone, as of today our probation is finally over." Norman says happily holding onto his drink.

            "Yeah, you bunch of idiots don't let it ever happen again." Hyokomon says arrogantly to the group.

            "What was that you stupid little chicken." Seva says glaring at Hyokomon.

            "So then what're we going to do now?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Well we should find some way to investigate things, I have a few leads but I need some time to check a few things." Marin says seriously as she types away at her laptop.

            "Well then what're we doing?" Cole asks excitedly. "I'm been dying to fight something."

            "Well then I suggest we do some digging here and there." Seva says looking seriously. "I'll ask my sister if she has any information."

As she says this the group looks on confused by her statement.

            "What is it, what did I say?"

            "Well we thought that you and your sister were on bad terms." Velia says nervously.

            "Well we're not on the best of terms, but we're working on it."

            "Well then I'll look into things on my end." Norman says seriously.

            "I'll keep looking into my leads." Velia says seriously as she continues typing.

            "Well then what do we do with these idiots." Hyokomon says pointing to Cole and Velia. "They can't do anything by themselves, so their completely useless."

            "That's not nice to say Hyokomon." Velia says saddened by the statement.

            "But he is right, if we leave you two to your own devices then you'll probably get us stuck in some other mess." Norman says looking seriously at Cole. "Cole you're going to assist me, Velia you can do whatever."

            "Well I could use some help with my work." Velia says looking away from her laptop.

            "Okay I'll help you."

            "So then we all have our work to do, so let's get to work." Norman says ordering the group.

 

A while later Velia stands outside of an electronics store waiting around for Marin who's inside.

            "Velia are you okay?" Umimon asks from inside the Digivice.

            "Well I've been thinking about Digivolving again."

            "What about it?"

            "Well at this point we're the only ones who can't Digivolve yet, it makes me feel insignificant in comparison."

            "Well they have been playing longer than us, but we're keeping up with them so that's something."

            "I know, but I don't feel we're contributing all that much, and we're always the first ones knocked out in a major fight."

            "Well Cole was knocked out before us when we fought the admins."

            "Yeah well that was different, I still wish we could digivolve."

            "Don't worry about it I'm sure you'll reach the right level eventually." Marin says walking out of the store.

            "Wait how much did you hear?"

            "Pretty much the whole thing, don't worry about it we're a team so as long as we work together we'll accomplish anything."

            "Okay then what're we doing now?"

            "We're headed to the AR." Marin says messing with her Digivice. "We're going to capture us a Digimon."


	56. Chapter 56

** Ch. 56: Investigation pt.2 **

 

In the AR Velia and Marin wander around looking for any signs of Digimon.

            "Well then it's to be expected that in the middle of the week there'd be barely any Digimon out here." Marin says looking around.

            "Well then what did you mean by catching a Digimon?"

            "Well I noticed something when I was hacking Bytemon, but I can't confirm anything until I scan a wild Digimon."

            "So how do you plan to scan it?"

            "With this." Marin says pulling out a small hand scanner from her laptop bag.

            "What do you plan to do with that?"

            "I'll scan the Digimon, when Bytemon is inside my Digivice and connected to my laptop he can control it, so when I connect this to my laptop with Bytemon connected to it then he can work the scanner and look for what I'm looking for."

            "Okay then so how are we going to catch a Digimon?"

            "Well because Bytemon's inside the Digivice your going to need to fight it for me, but don't destroy it just restrain it."

            "Okay, we'll try out best."

As the duo talk a figure flies over head before landing nearby and looking around. As the pair get closer they see a tall white gargoyle like Digimon with angelic wings a blue tail and various bindings covering up its eyes and other random bits around it's body.

            "Gargoylemon, Virus Type, Champion Level." Marin says scanning the Digimon. "This is perfect all you have to do is defeat it."

            "Okay, I'll try my best."

            "And remember don't destroy it."

A minute Velia stands in front of Gargoylemon as it looks around the ground for something.

            "Okay reload, Umimon."

Umimon pops out of the Digivice and then charges at Gargoylemon as its distracted, but before it can reach Gargoylemon turns around and smacks Umimon away, before yelling intensely.

            "Umimon get up!"

            "Okay, I'm not out of the fight yet."

Gargoylemon charges at Umimon as it lies on the ground injured.

            "Frost Breath."

Umimon unleashes a torrent of frosty bubbles out at Gargoylemon as it gets closer and is pushed away by the bubbles before forcing its way through it and grabbing Umimon by the throat.

            "Statue Bomber."

Gargoylemon gathers stones in its hands before they form a black sphere and then forcing it into Umimon's face causing it to explode upon contact, before dropping Umimon to the ground.

            "Umimon!"

Velia rushes to Umimon's side as Gargoylemon opens up its mouth and starts drooling intensely.

            "Damn the things to strong we're going to have to help Bytemon."

            "No wait something's happening." Bytemon says from inside the Digivice.

As Velia holds onto Umimon she holds onto her Digivice tightly before accidently pressing the Digivolve buttons.

            "Umimon, hold on Umimon."

As Velia holds onto Umimon it begins to glow before being overcome with data and begins transforming. As the data fades a blue haired humanoid Digimon with a shark like fish tail, a clam bikini on its chest, a two pronged spear, and a bubble wrapped around its waste keeping it afloat.

            "Baylamon, Vaccine Type, Champion Level." Marin says scanning it.

Looking on the new Digimon Velia stands stunned at the sight.

            "See I told you Velia, I'd Digivolve eventually, now let's deal with this guy."

Gargoylemon charges at Baylamon bearing it's fangs seriously.

            "Freezing Wing."

Gargoylemon flaps its wings creating a blast of frozen wind that creates a pair of large statues that blast out at Baylamon.

            "Wave."

Baylamon hits the ground with its spear creating a large wave of water that overtakes the statues and then hits Gargoylemon pushing it back.

            "Ice Beam."

Baylamon then shoots a beam of ice out of its mouth freezing the water trapping Gargoylemon.

            "You did it Velia." Marin says rushing towards the pair hugging Velia.

            "I didn't do anything it was Baylamon."

            "Well I couldn't have made it this far without you." Baylamon says happily looking down on Velia.

            "Well now your taller than me."

            "Well for now at least, so then why don't we get done before this guy defrosts."

            "Oh right, now time for the scan." Marin says taking out her scanner. "It'll only be a minute then you can trash this guy."

            "Okay then and we'll keep look out for anymore Digimon."

            "Well this is fascinating." Marin says happily.


	57. Chapter 57

** Ch. 57: Revelations **

 

Inside the base the group sits around seriously before looking over the information they collected.

            "So then you idiots let's see if you managed to find anything?" Hyokomon says breaking the silence.

            "Stupid bird do you want me to fry you?" Seva says angered by Hyokomon.

            "But he is right, but where should we start?" Norman asks thinking about things seriously.

            "Well I have an idea." Marin says happily. "Each of us take a numbered stick and the one who pulls the highest number goes first and then we go in descending order."

Marin takes out a bundle of stick putting them into a cup and putting the cup onto the table in the middle of the room.

            "Well that's the best idea we've got, so might as well." Seva says dismissively as she draws a stick.

            "Might as well play along." Norman says drawing a stick.

            "So if I get the highest number then I'll go first?" Cole asks drawing a stick. "But I don't really have anything to say."

            "I'm pretty much the same way." Velia says drawing a stick.

            "Okay then everyone let's see who had the highest number and get this discussion started." Marin says excitedly drawing the last stick.

After a minute the group turns their stick around reveling the numbers on them.

            "So I have the highest number so I'll be going first." Seva says slightly annoyed. "So then I went and asked my sister if she or anyone she knew, know anything about the old man or the Digital World."

            "And did you get anything out of her?" Norman asks curiously.

            "Well I found out the old man's name is Gemini." Seva says seriously. "But I found out another name ENIAC."

            "ENIAC?" The group asks in unison.

            "Apparently he's the big boss of the whole thing, but he's a complete mystery no body know anything about him and he's almost a rumor."

            "Well all that and our best bet is a rumor." Norman says annoyed. "Well whoever's next better have better information."

            "Well it looks like I'm next." Marin says happily. "So thanks to Velia Bytemon and I managed to get a scan of a Digimon in the AR."

Marin snaps her fingers and Bytemon brings out a projector connecting it to Marin's laptop before an image of two Digimon figures show up on screen.

            "So then I figure out that there's a signal emitted to the Digimon from an unknown location, over time the signal dissipates, when this signal dissipates then the Digimon starts to lose their sanity becoming more and more beast like."

            "So then what about our Digimon?" Cole asks looking at his Digivice.

            "The answers in your hands the Digivice acts as a sort of router that the signal is sent to instead of the Digimon directly, the Digivice holds onto this signal and then sends it to the Digimon not letting the signal dissipate."

            "So then where does this signal come from?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Well it's not exactly confirmed but, the best bet is that the signal comes from the proposed Digital World." Marin says thinking about things. "But there's no proof that it exist beyond that, I mean the signal could just as easily be coming from a server of some kind, unless the Digital World is a server."

            "Well I guess since Cole and Velia don't have anything I'll be going." Norman says boasting.

            "Well then just say it instead of stroking your own ego." Seva says annoyed by Norman.

            "Okay, but you could stand to listen to me more, I have probably the best lead out of all of you." Norman says still boasting. "So then a few years ago during the early days of the beta there was an incident that the forums closed every thread for and tried their best to hush up."

            "Well what was it?" Velia asks curiously.

            "No idea." Norman says happily.

            "Then why are you wasting our time like that?" Seva says enraged grabbing Norman.

            "Listen, while the incident in question might be a bit of an unknown, but there's a great lead we can follow." Norman says trying to get Seva to put him down. "Apparently one of the players there was an old PKer, The Ghost."

Seva stunned drops Norman with Marin looking on silent with the news with Cole and Velia looking on confused by the statement.

            "Who's The Ghost?" Cole asks curiously, breaking the silence.

            "The Ghost is the most ruthless, violent, and brutal PKer to ever play the game, he deleted dozens of player's Digimon." Seva says still stunned by the news.

            "He played until about two years ago when the incident in question happened, since then no one's seen or heard a peep out of him." Norman says standing back up. "A long running theory was that he was either deleted by a PKKer or that he got bored and left, but I believe the incident in question has something to do with his departure."

            "Wait your not planning to track down that mad man?" Marin asks scared.

            "Why are you scared Marin?" Velia asks reaching out for her.

            "I met him once two years ago, and it was terrifying and I almost lost Bytemon." Marin says shaking. "I don't ever wanna see him again."

            "Well sorry to say that we're going to have to look for him." Seva says seriously. "But don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't touch a hair on your head."

            "Okay then, let's begin operation Ghost Hunt." Cole says happily.

            "Ghost Hunt?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Well he's called The Ghost, and we're looking for him thus operation Ghost Hunt." Cole says explaining himself.

            "We'll talk about how stupid the name is later, but for now he's right we've got a do a little more investigating." Norman says thinking about things.

            "Yeah, but with you bunch of idiots it'll be a long while before you can find anything useful." Hyokomon says jokingly.

            "Well then, when we do find him we'll throw you to him as a sacrifice." Seva says annoyed by Hyokomon.

            "Wait I was only joking, just trying to lighten the mood."

            "Yeah well I'm getting hungry for fried chicken."

            "Please don't eat me I taste terrible."

            "Damn it can't we do something seriously for once." Norman says annoyed by the goings on.


	58. Chapter 58

** Ch. 58: Ghost Hunt **

 

In the middle of the city standing around a fountain surrounded by shops the group sits around looking around.

            "Well then let's begin operation Ghost Hunt." Cole says excitedly, before rushing off.

            "Wait a second you idiot, we've got some things to plan." Norman says dragging him back. "So then let's go over our plan for this operation."

            "Right we've come here to try to find The Ghost and then question him about the incident two years ago." Velia says thinking about things. "But how are we going to find him?"

            "Well this area's AR was The Ghost's most prevalent hunting ground so if he hasn't moved out best bet to find him is here." Marin says looking at her laptop. "But even then that's so many people to filter out."

            "So specifically how are we supposed to find him them?" Cole asks annoyed.

            "The ping feature." Seva says seriously. "You did know about the ping feature?"

            "Ping feature?" Cole asks confused alongside Velia.

            "I never did explain it, the ping feature is a method for players to find each other." Norman says explaining things. "It'll send out a signal that'll respond to other Digivices and display where the other players are."

            "Yeah, that's how I was able to find you, when I attacked you." Seva says explaining things.

            "Same here." Marin says happily.

            "So basically the plan is to go around this area and search around for other players using this ping feature and then use process of elimination to find out who and where The Ghost is and then question him about the incident two years ago." Cole says thinking about things.

            "See this plan is idiot proof." Norman says happily. "But I do wish we had a better name for this."

            "Yeah operation Ghost Hunt, sounds way to obvious." Seva says thinking about things.

            "Well I suggested Specter Detector." Marin says annoyed.

            "Well that's an even worse name." Norman says annoyed. "Why don't we all just go around and search, I'll go with Cole, Marin will go with Velia, and Seva will go solo."

            "And we each have our locations right?" Marin asks curiously.

            "Yeah, so let's get moving." Cole says excitedly.

The group starts to spilt up while from a nearby cafe a young girl watches them curiously, with a Digivice in her lap.

            "The Ghost huh?" The girl asks curiously.

            "What're we going to do?" A voice says from the Digivice.

            "We wait and see, it's not like they can find him that easily."

            "But if they find him."

            "Don't worry if worse comes to worse, we'll do what we can."

            "Right."

            "I'm sorry for all this, sorry you can't be with your true partner after all this time."

            "It's fine, he needs time to get back to himself, so I'm fine just waiting around for him."

            "Yeah that incident two years ago really shook him up." The girl says looking around seriously. "But hopefully he'll get better soon, my dear big brother."


	59. Chapter 59

** Ch. 59: Ghost Hunt pt.2 **

 

In the middle of a shopping mall Velia and Marin sit around the food court tired from walking around looking for any sign of other players.

            "This place is too big and there are too many people." Marin says complaining. "I hate places like this."

            "Well of course we'd need to go to a place with a lot of people so you should've expected this." Velia says drinking some juice. "Besides you need to get used to being around crowds, for your own good."

            "I'm a natural shut in, big crowds aren't my forte what so ever."

            "Well with all this complaining you could at least keep scanning."

            "Well I have Bytemon doing that for me, being in a crowd drains me."

            "Well we have to be here, this is the area where people move around the most, well here and the bathrooms."

            "Either way I have this." Marin says as she gets up from the table. "Speaking of the bathroom, I'm going to them."

            "Well hurry back."

 

A minute later Marin walks out of the bathroom scratching her head.

            "Damn, I hate public bathrooms."

            "Well where's the money?" A voice says from around the corner. "If you don't hand it over I'm going to beat you up again."

Marin follows the voices until she sees a large boy in a black hoodie covering his face on the ground with a more muscular boy, with brown hair and two other boys standing over him.

            "I know Mom and Dad gave you your allowance today, so just give it." The boy says seriously. "If you do I'll let you go peacefully."

            "Hold it right there." Marin says walking into the alley. "I can't abide this insult, bullying the weak."

            "What do you want girly?" One of the other two boys says walking up to Marin.

            "Yeah if you don't get we'll get you to." The other boy says seriously, before looking at Marin's chest. "But if you ask nicely I'll forgive you."

            "Sorry, but I hate twerps like you." Marin says happily.

Marin kicks one of the boys in the crotch before kicking the other in the shins and grabbing the boy on the ground.

            "Come on, let's get out of here."

Marin and the boy rush out of the corner and into the crowds.

            "What're you two doing, go get them." The brown haired boy says ordering them. "If you don't I'll beat you two up instead."

The two boys rush after the pair as they run amongst the crowds trying to get away from the two.

            "Bytemon is there anywhere for us to hide." Marin says pulling out her Digivice.

As Marin pulls out her Digivice the boy sees it and gets stunned by the sight of it.

            "Mistress, if you head down the next hall the oncoming crowd should hide you from the two."

            "Thank you Bytemon."

Marin and the boy rush down into the hall, disappearing in the crowd as the pair of boys barely catch up to them.

            "Damn I didn't think they'd be that fast."

            "Well what're we going to do he's going to crush us."

            "Well I know what I'm doing, I'm making you take the fall."

 

Meanwhile back at the food court Velia sits around drinking her drink waiting around for any sign of Marin.

            "Where is she, it's been almost twenty minutes."

            "Maybe she had to use it badly." Umimon says from within the Digivice.

            "Well whatever she's doing she better hurry up."

            "Hey Velia." Marin says walking up to her alongside the boy. "Sorry I took too long."

            "Well whatever you were doing, it better be worth it."

As the boy approaches he notices Velia's Digivice and looks stunned at it.

            "A Digivice." He says stunned. "Are you two Tamers?"

            "Hey wait, are you a Tamer?" Marin asks curiously looking at him seriously, before standing around stunned. "Wait a second, you're The Ghost."

            "That's right I'm the former PKer known as The Ghost." The boy says seriously to the pair.


	60. Chapter 60

** Ch. 60: The Ghost **

 

Back at the fountain the group gathers around the boy Marin found as they look on him curiously.

            "So this is The Ghost." Seva says looking at him seriously. "I thought he'd be taller."

            "So then Operation Ghost hunt is a massive success." Cole says happily. "So what do we do now."

            "We interrogate him obviously." Norman says annoyed. "So then we'd like to ask you something's."

            "Sorry, but could I go please, I don't want anything to do with Digimon or this game." The boy says as he gets up and starts walking off. "And if you could, please don't bother me."

            "Wait we've still got things to ask you." Seva says grabbing him. "Don't think you can get away from us that easily."

            "Sorry, but I don't want to think about Digimon or anything related to it."

After looking at the boy's face Seva let's go of him and he walks off in a sullen stupor.

            "We won't get anything out of him like that."

            "What do you mean?" Velia asks looking on.

            "Well he's too sad to really be of any use." Seva says annoyed. "Meaning this entire operation was worthless."

            "Well we can't just leave him like that." Marin says seriously. "We need the information he has, and we can't just leave him like that."

            "Well we don't really need to get involved honestly." Norman says thinking about things. "Even if we need the information we can just try looking for someone else who's involved."

            "Well I can't just leave him like that."

            "Why?" Seva asks curiously. "I know you saw him getting bullied, but we don't have any obligation to get involved what so ever."

            "I just can't leave someone like that alone, he reminds me of my brother." Marin says seriously. "So if you won't help I'm going to go off on my own."

Marin runs off attempting to follow after the boy as the others stand around thinking about what to do next.

            "Damn at this rate we'll be dragged into something again." Norman says annoyed. "But if she's successful then we'll get the information we need."

            "So we're just leaving her alone?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Yeah, I don't feel right about this." Velia says nervously.

            "Then you two can go help her." Seva says seriously. "If you get in trouble just call us when you need us inevitably."

            "Sure, come on Velia." Cole says rushing off.

            "We'll call if there's any news." Velia says chasing after Cole. "Wait up."

As the pair chase after Marin the remaining pair sit around watching the pair.

            "So we just wait around for them to call us?" Norman asks curiously.

            "Of course, we've got some troublesome teammates."

            "Well that's just who they are."

            "And we're just along for the ride."

 

A minute later the trio run around searching for any sign of the boy.

            "Damn where'd he get to?" Cole asks annoyed. "I didn't think he'd be that fast."

            "Well what're we going to do if we can't find him?" Velia asks concerned.

            "If he gets cornered by that group again their going to hurt him badly."

            "If you're looking for something about the ghost then I can help you." A voice says from behind the group.

As the group turn around they see a girl with long brown hair in a dark red outfit looking holding onto a black Digivice, looking at the group seriously.

            "Who're you?" Cole asks curiously. "And what do you know about The Ghost?"

            "Follow me and I'll tell you." The girl says seriously. "I'll tell you a tale about my two brothers and the PKer The Ghost."

As she says this the group looks on seriously before silently agreeing and then following the girl as she leads them into an alley.


	61. Chapter 61

** Ch. 61: The Ghost pt.2 **

 

In the middle of a cafe Cole, Velia, and Marin sit in front of the girl as she drinks in front of them.

            "So then, you're The Ghost's sister?" Cole asks curiously looking at her.

            "That's right, well one of my brothers is The Ghost." The girl says seriously. "My name is Cera, by the way."

            "So then, what do you want?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Yeah, if he's your brother then take us to him." Marin says seriously.

            "Well it's not like you he'll talk to you, hell he rarely talks to his own family." A voice says coming from underneath them.

As they look down a face with a large grin appears in the shadows under the table, before it starts to rise off the ground.

            "Hello there."

            "Umbmon, Baby Level, Virus Type." Marin says scanning the Digimon.

            "This is my brother's Digimon, I've been taking care of it while he distances himself from Digimon." Cera says explaining things. "But because I'm not it's partner, it reverted to its Baby form."

            "So then what's this story, you're supposed to be telling us?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Right I should be getting to the point." Cera says as she puts down her drink. "My family are a group of athletes, myself included of course, with the exception of one of my older brothers."

            "Well what does that have to do with anything?" Marin asks curiously.

            "My older brothers are a pair of twins, but the one you know as The Ghost was never had much physical stamina so he wasn't able to well in sports, so they put more pressure on my other brother." Cera says explaining things. "Because of this my brothers have been at odds, with one bullying the other until he got a Digimon that is."

            "Yeah, then me and him were inseparable until that incident two years ago, after that he just wanted nothing to do with me or Digimon at all."

            "Since then, the bullying actually gotten worse and now he locks himself in his room and avoids other people." Cera says seriously. "So if you can please help my brother."

            "Well, I don't really know what we can do." Cole says nervously. "I mean he doesn't want to be bothered with Digimon, so we don't really know how to convince him."

            "Maybe if we knew more about the incident." Velia says happily.

            "Well I don't know anything about that." Umbmon says seriously. "I don't remember, that incident nearly destroyed me because of some kind of interference."

            "Well then what else can we do?" Marin asks curiously.

            "There was something else, another reason why I hold onto my brother's Digivice." Cera says seriously. "A while after one of my brothers got a Digivice, the other one eventually got one, if he found out about Umbmon he might try to delete it."

            "Well if he has a Digivice then, maybe we can solve this with a battle." Marin says thinking about things.

            "Yeah, let's fight him." Cole says happily.

            "As long as this helps my family, I'll do what I can." Cera says seriously.

            "Okay then, we have a plan." Velia says happily.

 

Meanwhile in a back alley the boy is trapped by the others as they push him to the ground and take his wallet.

            "Now Jacob, was it that difficult." The lead boy says. "If you would've just handed me the money then we could've avoided this mess."

            "Sorry." Jacob says as he tries to pick himself up off the ground. "I'm really sorry, Johan."

            "What was that?" Johan says grabbing Jacob. "What're you supposed to call me?"

            "I'm sorry Johan sir."

Johan drops Jacob, before walking off holding onto the money waving it happily. As he leaves Jacob notices a Digivice sticking out of his back pocket.

            "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm such a useless cowards." Jacob says crying into the ground. "Umbmon, I could really use you right now, but I can't if I do I'll force you to fight again, and I can't do that anymore I can't kill anymore Digimon."


	62. Chapter 62

** Ch. 62: The Ghost pt.3 **

 

Three years ago in front of a gym Jacob stands around outside as Johan stands inside holding onto a large trophy with Cera looking on as a group gathers around him happily.

            "Good job winning the tournament kid." An old man says walking up to Johan. "If you keep this up you might be as good as your old man someday."

            "You really think so?" Johan asks happily. "If that's the case, I can't wait till me and Dad fight for the title."

            "Well your old man has to win it first." As he says this he looks out and sees Jacob standing around outside disinterested. "Shame about your brother though."

            "It's fine, I'll work hard to cover for my lackluster twin."

A while later in the apartment above the gym Jacob sits around at the table eating dinner with scraps on his plate while Johan eats his share of the food as well, with Cera eating as well.

            "Brother, why do you keep doing that to Jacob?" Cera asks curiously. "I'd wish for my two brothers to get along."

            "Well then tell this idiot to shape up and get with the program." Johan says annoyed. "Because he's so weak, I have to pick up his slack and become a champion while he gets to sit around with no one expecting much from him."

            "I'm sorry, but that doesn't give you the right to pick on me like this." Jacob says holding back his rage.

Johan walks up to Jacob and punches him in the face knocking him back from his chair and pushing him onto the floor.

            "What was that you idiot, don't you dare even think about trying to fight me, I can kick your ass several times over." Johan says annoyed. "Besides, I need all the energy I can get and you might actually lose some weight."

Johan walks off grabbing Jacob's scraps and throwing them onto the floor.

            "In fact you don't need to eat at the table, eat on the floor like the pig you are."

A while later after Johan has left Jacob eats some food that Cera managed to hide away for him.

            "Sorry Cera." Jacob says sadly.

            "It's okay Brother, I really wish you and Johan could be friends again like you used to."

            "I don't think that's going to happen, I'm going to hide away until I Mom and Dad get back then things will get back to normal."

            "If we told Mister, then I'm sure he would punish Johan."

            "But when Mister leaves Johan will go back to normal, then I'll be punished even more."

After finishing Jacob stands up and walks off.

            "I'll be back later Cera."

            "I wish we'd go back to normal already."

 

A while later in front of an arcade Jacob sits around playing videogames when the old man walks up to him.

            "That's pretty impressive." The old man says looking at Jacob's score. "You're the first one I've seen get such a high score."

            "This is nothing." Jacob says seriously. "This is the only thing a loser like me can do."

            "Well if you like games, would you like to play a more interesting game?"

            "A more interesting game?"

The old man hands Jacob a Digivice when the image of an egg appears on it as it starts shaking.

            "What is this?"

            "Let's just say it's a key, a key that'll open up a more interesting game."

As Jacob look on the Digivice he sees the egg shaking more rapidly becoming faster and faster before cracks start to appear on it.

 

Meanwhile in the present Jacob sits around the alley looking onto the ground before he tries to pick himself up.

            "Umbmon, I'm sorry but I can't fight by myself." Jacob says seriously. "But I have to struggle to pay for my sins."

 

Meanwhile at their apartment Cera walks in as Johan sits around looking at his Digivice.

            "Oh hello there Cera." Johan says seriously turning his attention to her.

            "What is it?"

            "Today something interesting happened." Johan says walking over to Cera. "I saw some people with some Digivices, and I heard you were standing around them."

            "So what's that have to do with anything?"

Johan reaches into her pockets and pulls out Jacob's Digivice.

            "So then what's this?"

            "That's mine."

            "Oh no it isn't." Johan says seriously. "This isn't yours because the signal to it is so weak."

            "Well then what're you going to do?"

            "Well first answer me a question, what's this Ghost I keep hearing about?"


	63. Chapter 63

** Ch. 63: Confrontation **

 

In the middle of an arcade Jacob sits around playing games trying to distract himself.

            "So your running away?" Marin says walking up to him. "You know you can't keep doing that."

            "So your still around?" Jacob asks not turning away from his game. "It's none of your business what I do."

            "I know, but I can't leave you alone."

            "Why, why can't you just leave I get what you want but I don't want to think about that again."

            "Because, you remind me of my brother."

            "Brother?"

            "My brother and I lived by ourselves hiding away from the world that hurt us living for and by ourselves." Marin says thinking about things. "But one day we couldn't run anymore and before long my brother disappeared."

            "Well what does that have to do with me?" Jacob asks annoyed still playing the game. "So what if I want to disappear?"

            "Because, you'll be leaving people behind, people who care about you and who'll be hurt when you disappear." Marin says seriously. "Just like how I was when my brother disappeared."

            "But you still have your friends, you can talk about not running away like that because you're not alone."

            "Well you're not alone either, you have your partner." Marin says seriously, taking out her Digivice. "It took me almost losing mine before I realized how important it was to me."

            "But, everything I did." Jacob says seriously. "I deleted so many Digimon, separating them from their partners."

            "So what, you think running away will make up for that?" Marin yells out seriously. "All running away does is make it so you'll always have that over your shoulders, and you'll always have that weighing you down."

            "So your saying that I have the right to live happily, even with all that blood on my hands?"

            "I wouldn't say that, you have the right to happily, but you should do what you can to try and improve the world, not just hideaway and sulk."

Jacob stops playing his game before standing up and looking at Marin.

            "Will you help me?" Jacob asks curiously. "I'm too much of a coward to do this myself, so can I get your help?"

            "Okay." Marin says happily grabbing Jacob's hand. "Let's go, we can't have Umbmon waiting any longer."

Marin starts running ahead holding onto Jacob's hand.

            "Wait do you know where we're going?"

            "Well not really, so tell me the way."

            "Fine, go left."

 

A minute later the duo make it to the gym and see Cera sitting around outside of the ring looking down.

            "Cera what's wrong?" Jacob asks walking up to her.

            "I'm sorry, brother I tried but."

Suddenly the lights come on and John stands around in the middle of the ring holding onto a Digivice with Jacob's Digivice laying on the mat.

            "Pick it up." John says seriously.

            "I tried my best to hide it, but he found it and now he wants to fight." Cera says seriously, holding back the tears. "I tried my best to stop the fighting."

Cera lets out a lot of tears before Jacob walks up to her and pats her on the head.

            "Calm down Cera, this isn't your fault and now it's time I fix out family." John says seriously before walking into the ring and picking up his Digivice. "I'm sorry for making you wait for so long."

As he picks up the Digivice a large pair of eyes and a large smile appears in his shadow as it lifts off the floor.

            "Well you made it didn't you?" Umbmon says seriously.

Suddenly Umbmon is over taken by data, as the data fades a small black shadowy orb with a small face in it appears looking on happily.

            "So you're getting your form back?" Jacob asks curiously.

            "Yeah, we've been separated for so long that I just Digivolved out of happiness."

            "Penubmon, In-Training Level, Virus Type." Marin says scanning the Digimon. "See didn't I tell you."

            "Yeah." Jacob says happily.

Suddenly Penubmon is over taken by data, and as the data fades a shadowy ghost like figure with a white mask appears floating over Jacob.

            "Antubmon, Rookie Level, Virus Type." Jacob says scanning it.

            "Well then, it looks like it's time to get this started." John says sticking out his Digivice before it glows brightly.

Suddenly a blue anthropomorphic dog with red boxing gloves and a headband appears standing next to John.

            "Let's go Gaomon." John says seriously.

            "Gaomon, Rookie Level, Data Type." Marin says scanning the Digimon.

            "So brother are you ready to get this over with?" Jacob asks curiously.

            "Yeah, I'm going to crush you and show you how worthless you are." Johan says seriously.

Both of them hold up their Digivices that glow brightly and disappear as the light fades.

            "Where'd they go?" Cera asks curiously.

            "Don't worry, their just working things out." Marin says seriously. "I'll stay here with you until they get back."

            "Thank you." Cera says happily. "Both of you come back safely."


	64. Chapter 64

** Ch. 64: Confrontation pt.2 **

 

In the middle of the AR Jacob stands with Antubmon floating over him with John standing opposite him alongside Gaomon.

            "So then, we're going to do this?" John asks seriously. "Or do you want me to destroy your partner now?"

            "You can't beat me here." Jacob says seriously. "I was once a PKer that was feared by everyone in the game."

            "That was two years ago, and while you've let your skills fade away I've become strong."

            "Well then we'll just have to see." Jacob says seriously. "Antubmon, are you ready?"

            "Of course, I've been ready for a long time." Antubmon says excitedly. "Let's rip them apart."

            "Gaomon get ready." John says seriously as Gaomon takes a stance.

Suddenly a loud blare is heard above the pair signaling the start of the battle with the pairs Digimon charging at each other.

            "Antubmon, Shadow Blast."

            "Gaomon, Double Backhand."

Antubmon gathers up shadowy energy before blasting it at Gaomon as it spins around into a mini tornado as it rapidly approaches Antubmon, pushing away the attack as it hits.

            "Now, Rolling Upper."

Gaomon jumps up into the air rapidly punching as it leaps into the air after Antubmon, but before the attack can hit Antubmon disappears.

            "Shadow Claw."

Antubmon reappears behind Gaomon, before slashing away at it with shadowy claws that disappear after the attack.

            "Damn it, Gaomon!" John screams out enraged.

Suddenly Gaomon is overtaken by data as it begins to morph and change, before the data fades away revealing a large dog like Digimon with red boxing gloves on its front paws with claws ripping through it and large headband ending in hand like forms.

            "Gaogamon, Champion Level, Data Type." Jacob says scanning it.

            "You see, I'm stronger than you, I've achieved Digivolving." John says excitedly yelling at Jacob. "Now Gaogamon, Spiral Blow."

Gaogamon lands on the ground before letting out a large tornado from its mouth with a breath out at Antubmon.

            "Antubmon, let's show him." Jacob says seriously putting his hood down over his face revealing a skull like pattern. "Digivolution."

As Jacob says this his Digivice begins to glow brightly before Antubmon is over come by data as the tornado reaches it morphing inside of it. As the data fades a large black ghost like figure with a pair of black orbs floating alongside of it and a white skull like mask.

            "Doxmon, Champion Level, Virus Type." John says scanning it. "You, you can Digivolve?"

            "Of course, I am a well known PKer." Jacob says seriously. "I'll show you the power of the Ghost, Shadow Puppet."

Suddenly the orbs floating around Doxmon rush out at Gaogamon's shadow as the shadow moves around forcing Gaogamon begins to contort and move around like it's shadow.

            "What the, what's going on?"

            "Shadow Puppet, it'll force your anyone with the orbs to move along like to Doxmon's will." Jacob says seriously. "It's an ability that made me so feared in the past, Shadow Claw."

Doxmon charges at Gaogamon, forming multiple claws out of shadowy energy before slashing away at it repeatedly.

            "What the, what is this?" John asks enraged. "Damn it, here to just like with our parents you're given such a leeway with such things."

            "Say what you want, but I did my best to make it here."

            "You bastard, your nothing no one expects anything from you and then they force everything on me because of it." John yells out enraged. "You bastard, don't say you have it hard."

Jacob sits around as a loud blare signals the end of the battle with Gaogamon falling down before reverting into Gaomon with Doxmon reverting into Antubmon.

            "So you won, what're you going to do now delete my Digimon?"

            "No, I'm going to walk away." Jacob says removing his hood. "If you want to fight again then we will."

            "What the hell you think you can just walk away?"

            "No, I can't walk away that's while I'll fight you as much as you want." Jacob says seriously. "As you said no one wants anything from me, so I have nothing on me but all their disappointments and failed hopes."

            "What the?"

            "I'll leave you alone for now, and then we'll battle as long as you want whenever you want." Jacob says as he disappears in a light from his Digivice.

            "Damn you." John says annoyed. "My idiot brother."

 

In the real world back at the gym Cera and Marin sit around as Jacob appears in the middle of the ring with Antubmon floating over him.

            "So you won?" Marin asks curiously.

            "Yes, I won." Jacob says seriously looking down.

            "What'd you do to John?" Cera asks curiously. "Did you delete his Digimon."

            "No I let him keep his partner, I don't want to delete anyone else's partners anymore." Jacob says seriously. "But I won't run away from what I've done anymore."

            "So what're you going to do now?" Marin asks curiously. "Are you going to go around fighting or something else."

            "Well first I'll help you out with what you were all asking about." Jacob says seriously. "And then I'll ask if I can join you."

            "Join us?"

            "I want to thank you for helping me before and I want to have friends for once." Jacob says nervously looking at Marin before blushing.

Cera looks on the sight before looking towards Marin.

            "I hope you'll take care of my brother." Cera says bowing to Marin.

            "Huh, what's going on?" Marin asks confused. "Oh, well I hereby welcome you into the Omni Guild."


	65. Chapter 65

** Ch. 65: Discussion pt.4 **

 

In their base the Omni guild sits around standing around their newest member Jacob as he sits around nervously with a drink in his hand.

            "Well then all of that went along rather easily." Norman says seriously thinking about the situation. "We actually made it through it without that much fighting."

            "Well there was fighting, we just didn't have to do any of it." Seva says happily looking at Jacob. "And now we've got ourselves one of the most notorious PKer's in the entire game on our side."

            "Could you please not mention my PKing past, it's kind of shameful." Jacob says nervously as he listens to their comments. "I mean I'm trying to break away from that past."

            "Yeah guys we shouldn't bully someone because of some mistakes they made in the past." Marin says seriously standing up. "Besides he's a really nice guy."

Hearing Marin, Jacob starts blushing and drinking his drink nervously.

            "Besides in the end what happened doesn't matter, we've managed to make a new friend in the end." Cole says excitedly. "And now we can finally get those answers to what happened two years ago."

            "For once that idiot's right we can finally advance." Seva says thinking about things. "So let's not waste any time and end this discussion already."

            "Well if you want to know what happened I'll be glad to tell you." Jacob says as he starts shaking. "Just give me a minute to steel myself."

As Jacob breaths heavily the group watches on seriously, before he starts drinking to calm himself down.

            "Come on, at this rate these losers will be here all day." Hyokomon says annoyed by the going's on. "And I was hoping to take a nice long nap today."

            "Well maybe I could make some fried chicken that could help him calm down."

            "Seva, you demon woman stay away from me."

            "It's okay Jacob, just concentrate and calm yourself." Marin says grabbing Jacob's hand. "I'll help you out if you need it."

            "Who knew Marin had such a motherly side." Velia says watching her. "It's so cute to watch them."

            "Stop mocking us you know we're just friends."

            "Just friends." Jacob says disappointedly. "Just give me a minute more okay guys."

            "Fine, but we don't have all day." Norman says annoyed. "I've got some work to do later."

As the group sits around Jacob puts down his cup and looks at them all seriously, before taking a deep breath and preparing himself.

            "Two years ago I was a ruthless PKer hunting down any pairing I could find and take them down as painfully as possible, in a way it could've been we venting my frustrations about my brother." Jacob says seriously as he stares off. "It was another day as usual with me hunting down tamers and their Digimon, eventually I came upon a large battle between two guilds fighting for territory."

            "Fighting for territory?" Cole asks curiously interrupting the story. "Wait what does that mean?"

            "It was a feature in the early days of the game where guilds would fight over who got to hunt in certain areas, in order for someone else to hunt in someone else's territory they'd have to pay them a portion of their experience." Norman says explaining things. "It was taken out about a year ago in order to allow weaker players to become stronger."

            "As I was saying, they were fighting for territory and it was a massive battle with so many Digimon and I was waiting for it to be over so I could pick off the winners." Jacob says seriously as he begins telling the story again. "It was then that their attacks collided against each other creating a massive explosion and then it appeared."

            "It?" The group asks in unison.

            "It was like a hole in the AR that showed this weird place and there were Digimon there living differently than they were in the AR, not like monsters but as intelligent beings."

            "That must be the Digital World." Marin says excitedly. "This proves my theory about the Digivices."

            "Digivice Theory?"

            "Marin suspects that the Digimon in the AR become like monsters because their cut off from some signal that's emitted from out Digivices." Seva says explaining things. "It's how come our partners and Hyokomon aren't raving mad right now."

            "Any way back to the main focus." Jacob says steering the conversation back. "I not only saw this Digital World, but I also saw something else some kind of monster destroying the world and killing all the Digimon."

            "Wait the Digital Worlds in trouble?" Cole asks curiously. "Are you sure this isn't some form of special event?"

            "I'm sure it looked so real all that carnage and suffering." Jacob says seriously. "Back then I thought Digimon we're nothing but code, but seeing all that made me realize how alive they were and what I was doing this entire time."

            "So then what does all this mean?" Velia asks curiously. "Why would they be keeping such a secret."

            "Well that doesn't matter now." Cole says seriously. "We've made it so far and now we've confirmed the existence of the Digital World."

            "Yes, but it's a question that has left us with so many new questions." Velia says thinking about things. "Like what's going on the Digital world."

            "Well in the end that doesn't matter." Norman says interjecting. "We've got what we wanted and now we've gotten info we were after, and now we've got another destination."

            "Well then where to?" Seva asks jokingly. "Well not like I don't have a clue."

            "I know, eventually we're going to make our way to the Digital World." Cole says excitedly. "But before that Omni Guild let's work together better than ever so we can get so much more strength."

The group nods happily in unison as Cole left's his Digivice into the air.

            "Now, everyone let's head to the AR and go hunting."


	66. Chapter 66

** Ch. 66: X Event **

 

Inside their base toe group sits around doing various activities, before Cole rushes into the room excitedly.

            "Hey guys I've got something exciting." Cole says as he rushes into the room. "We've been sitting around for a few days so we need to get out there and do something, and I have just the thing."

            "What're you on about?" Norman asks walking up to Cole. "And you should stop acting so crazy, or else we'll consider committing you or something."

            "Well he is right." Seva says seriously as she walks up to the pair. "We have been lazy recently, I think it's because we don't have any leads on the Digital World, so we should be trying to do something."

            "Okay then, what are we doing?"

            "I heard of some awesome event we can all do it." Cole says excitedly. "I found it when I was looking on the forums, but there wasn't much info on it."

            "Well then what is it?" Velia asks curiously. "And how are we supposed to do it?"

            "Well we're supposed to scan some code with our Digivices and then when we go to the AR we'll be in some event location."

            "That sounds interesting?" Marin says happily. "I've never done an event before."

            "If we're going to an event location then there will be a story to this." Jacob says thinking about things. "Meaning there might be specific clearing conditions."

            "Well whatever it will be exciting." Cole says happily. "And besides we should get out there and attempt to level up."

            "He is right." Norman says seriously thinking about things. "Whatever's going on we should try to get stronger and level up."

            "Well I scanned the code and all we need to do is head to the AR." Cole says excitedly holding out his Digivice followed by the others. "Okay everyone, let's go."

 

A minute later the group find themselves in the AR in front of a small tranquil village nearby a large mountain.

            "I wonder what kind of quest this is?" Velia asks curiously looking around. "It seems like such a peaceful place I can't imagine anything going wrong here."

            "Well we won't know unless we go down there." Seva says seriously as she walks ahead. "The sooner we investigate the sooner we can actually start this thing."

As the group walks on they see a large plume of smoke emerging from the village before seeing a large fire.

            "What the, what's this?" Marin asks curiously. "It looks horrible."

            "It could be that our approach made the event start up." Norman says seriously. "Either way let's hurry up and get there."

 

A minute later the group arrive in the village and see small bipedal blueish-green dragon like Digimon with red wings and horns throwing fireballs out at everything in the village burning the buildings.

            "Dracomon, Rookie Level, Data Types." Seva says scanning the Digimon. "Looks like their attacking this village and destroying everything in sight."

            "Well whatever's going on, let's stop these guys." Cole says seriously holding out his Digivice. "Let's go, Reload Watmon."

Soon the other's take out their Digivices and summon their partners to battle against the attacking Dracomon, soon the invading force is driven off and flees towards the mountain behind them.

            "So what's all this about?" Velia asks curiously as she looks at the destroyed village. "This is awful."

            "Well this must be part of the event somehow." Seva says looking around. "But how do we trigger the next event."

            "Well it must have something to do with that mountain." Marin says pointing at the mountain. "I mean that's where those Dracomon fled to."

            "So we'll head towards the mountain and beat up whatever's there." Norman says seriously walking ahead, before a figure rushes behind him and smacks him down. "What was that?"

As the group looks on they see a small humanoid Digimon covered in white hair in brown rags holding onto a staff ending in a cat's paw, before another humanoid Digimon in a green outfit and white hair holding onto a broomstick.

            "Jijimon, Mega Level, Vaccine Type." Marin says scanning the one covered in hair. "Wow a Mega level."

            "Babamon, Mega Level, Vaccine Type." Jacob says scanning the other one. "So they're both Mega level."

            "You what the hell was that about?" Norman says rushing up to Jijimon annoyed. "What's your deal any way, if your Mega Level them why did you let this place get destroyed."

            "What was that you little brat." Jijimon says annoyed yelling at Norman. "I'll let you know that in my prime I could've wiped the floor with those little brats."

            "Oh shut up, you know just as well as I that those guys would've taken you out even when you were young." Babamon says jokingly. "But maybe you could've taken out one or two of them.

            "Um excuse me, but why did you stop us from reaching the mountain?" Velia asks breaking up the pairs conversation.

            "Oh that's right, listen up you brats you shouldn't head to that mountain a dangerous Digimon is hiding out there and he's got a group of other's helping him." Jijimon says seriously. "They come over to out village and raid it taking anything worth any value back to the mountain."

            "So then that's the event." Seva says seriously staring at the mountain. "Okay then, let's make our way to that mountain and smash up the place."

            "So then you're going to head there no matter what we say huh?" Babamon asks curiously before looking at the group. "I like your guff kids, let's do it"

            "What you're going with those brats?" Jijimon asks surprised. "Well I might as well go with you to make sure none of you get hurt."

            "Looks like we've been stuck with some annoying NPC's." Norman says annoyed as he stands up.

            "Oh whatever, let's just make our way to the mountain and beat the boss." Cole says excitedly as the group starts making their way to the mountain.


	67. Chapter 67

** Ch. 67: X Event pt.2 **

 

On the path to the mountain the group stands around at a fork in the road as Babamon and Jijimon argue with each other.

            "Damn it they've been yelling at each other for like five minutes now." Seva says annoyed by the goings on. "What's the all the yelling about anyway."

            "Their trying to figure about which was is the best was to head to the mountain." Velia says as she tries to follow the conversation.

            "But don't both paths head to the mountain anyway, so why argue?" Marin asks curiously.

            "Well one path apparently leads to a cavern that leads into the mountain and one leads to one that leads to a path that leads to the top of the mountain." Velia says explaining things. "Their arguing about where the boss is either inside or on top of the mountain."

            "I've had it." Norman says annoyed walking up to Babamon and Jijimon splitting them up. "Okay we need to make a decision now or else we'll be stuck here forever."

            "Well then tell this old hag that their boss is obviously on top of the mountain." Jijimon says annoyed by Babamon.

            "Well tell this old fart that the boss is obviously inside of the mountain." Babamon says annoyed by Jijimon.

The pair get back to yelling at each other as Norman walks off back to the others annoyed by the constant arguing.

            "It looks like we've come at an impasse." Norman says seriously. "Those two won't stop arguing and now we've got to make a decision to advance."

            "So this is part of the event, either we head inside or we head up top." Jacob says thinking about the situation. "If my guess is right then the wrong choice will leave us with the bad end and we won't get a reward."

            "But what is the right choice, we don't have any clues or hunches at all." Marin says thinking about things seriously. "Either way we've also got to get past the defenses whatever path we choice."

            "Well this is too big a decision, what can we do?" Velia asks curiously trying to figure things out.

            "I've got it." Cole says excitedly getting the others attention. "We'll split up."

            "Split up?" The group asks in unison surprised.

            "Yeah, we'll split up three of us will head to the top of the mountain and another three will head inside the cavern."

            "That's actually a good idea." Norman says thinking about things. "And that way even if one of us heads down the wrong path, then we'll have a group on the right path."

            "So then how will we split up?" Seva asks curiously looking on.

            "Let's just leave it to Jijimon and Babamon." Cole says thinking about things.

Babamon and Jijimon start thinking about things before staring at the group seriously. A minute later Jijimon stands with Cole, Norman, and Jacob behind it while Babamon stands with Seva, Velia, and Marin behind it.

            "Okay then so we'll head to the top of the mountain." Jijimon says seriously.

            "And we'll head the right way and go inside the mountain." Babamon says jokingly.

The pair stare off looking at each other before looking away and walking down their respective paths with Cole and the others looking on nervously at each other thinking about what is to come, before separating as they move forward.


	68. Chapter 68

** Ch. 68: X Event Mountain Path **

 

In the AR on a path leading to the top of a mountain Cole, Norman, and Jacob alongside their Digimon partners follow their guide Jijimon as he leads them up the path energetically jumping from stone to stone along the path.

            "Man for an old guy he's rather energetic." Jacob says exhausted from the hike. "Maybe I can learn a thing or two from him."

            "Well I told you to at least do a morning run." Antubmon says floating over Jacob, before letting out a loud laugh. "Well maybe you'll just remain large forever."

            "You know I really didn't miss this about you."

            "Well I missed being able to do this to you."

            "Hey hurry up or you'll be left behind." Norman says looking back at Jacob. "If you're having trouble we'll slow down so we can catch up."

            "Don't worry about me I'll make it, I have to do this myself." Jacob says confidently. "But I do appreciate the offer."

            "Well don't hesitate to ask for help." Norman says as he continues walking ahead.

            "Well your being nicer today." Chiromon says as it flies above Norman. "Are you starting to get a hang on this team work thing."

            "Shut up, I'm just being nice because we're guild members and I don't want him feeling bad about himself for some reason, it might distract him."

            "Ah embarrassed as always."

As the group walks along Jijimon watches them seriously before the group makes it to a rest stop.

            "You all seem to be awful close to your Digimon." Jijimon says walking up to Cole. "I wonder if you all can actually pull this off."

            "You don't have any faith in us old man?" Watmon asks Jijimon curiously walking up to it. "I'll have you know, me and Cole are plenty strong."

            "That's right Watmon, we can take on anything."

            "Well your boundless confidence hasn't let us down yet." Norman says seriously. "Although I hope it doesn't lead us into trouble again."

            "Trouble what kind of trouble?" Jacob asks curiously.  "Because if you guys are trouble makes I might have to reconsider."

            "Yeah we don't want much trouble." Antubmon says jokingly before laughing. "We already have enough of that."

            "You know that Digimon is quite odd." Norman says looking at Antubmon. "Maybe it has a virus or something?"

            "Well I am a virus if you think about it."

            "No he's always been like this I'm sorry to say." Jacob says explaining things. "I think he's just a bit strange."

            "Well everyone I've think we've rested enough." Jijimon says seriously. "Something's showed up."

As the group looks around they notice a group of Dracomon surrounding them.

            "Well it looks like we chose the right path." Norman says looking at the Dracomon. "But damn those things are everywhere."

            "So we're gonna have to fight?" Chiromon asks curiously. "Because I could go for one right now."

            "Okay then Chiromon, let's clear a path."

            "Alright then." Chiromon says jumping up excitedly. "Super Sonic."

Chiromon charges at the Dracomon at an intense speed clearing a path in the horde.

            "Now then everyone this way, if their stopping us something good has to be up this mountain." Norman says seriously. "And we're getting close."

The group rush towards the top of the mountain blasting away the Dracomon that block their path.

            "Strike Bomber." A voice says from above them.

Suddenly a figure drops from the sky quickly crashing into the side of the mountain nearly crushing the group.

            "What was that?" Cole asks curiously. "It was crush us right."

As the group looks on they see a large blue bipedal dragon Digimon with red horns and large wings.

            "Coredramon (Blue), Champion Level, Vaccine Type." Norman says scanning the Digimon. "So is this the boss, quite pathetic if you ask me."

            "No, this is just a more advanced foot soldier." Jijimon says seriously as he looks around. "Look we're surrounded."

As the group looks up they see a large amount of Coredramon flying around above them staring at them.

            "What're all these Digimon doing here?" Jacob asks seriously. "If there are this many Digimon then this must be an event requiring a ton of players."

            "Even if we Digivolve, we can't possibly fight this many." Norman says looking around. "There are just too many."

            "Then we just rush to the boss's chamber." Cole says seriously. "It's rare that a standard enemy would be allowed to go past there."

            "That might be the only option we've got." Norman says seriously. "Okay then, everyone book it to the boss."

As the group rushes along with the Coredramon shooting out blue fireballs at them causing explosions as they make their way to the top of the mountain.

            "Damn I hate running from a fight." Watmon says seriously. "But I think there are too many even for me."

            "So then, just shut up and go along with my tamer's plan we're almost at the top of the mountain."

 

As the group makes their way they reach the top of the mountain and stand on the flattened plateau at the top.

            "Wow the top is so flat." Cole says looking around. "This is the perfect place for boss battle."

            "And it looks like you we're right those Coredramon aren't following us anymore." Jacob says looking around. "And now we just have to take down the boss."

            "Yes this should be about right." Jijimon says to himself looking around. "But it should be here."

            "What should be here?" Cole asks curiously. "Oh right the boss, where is it?"

            "Well there's nowhere else it could be, but above." Norman says as he starts looking up.

As the group looks up they see a large figure being concealed by the sun.

            "What is that?" Norman asks curiously as he looks at the figure.

            "Well it has to be the boss, but why isn't it moving?" Cole asks as he looks at the figure. "Maybe it's resting."

Suddenly the figure starts to descend towards the group revealing a large blue dragon with a large wing span and a long tail holding onto two yellow orbs and a large lance coming out of its back.

            "Wingdramon, Ultimate Level, Vaccine Type." Jacob says scanning the Digimon. "That things the boss?"

            "Well it has to be so let's get ready." Cole says seriously looking at Wingdramon. "Because it looks like it's going to be a tough fight."

As the group looks on Wingdramon starts to notice them before looking down and descending towards the group.

            "Okay then everyone, hope you're ready." Jijimon says seriously. "Because here it comes."

As the group get out their Digivices as Wingdramon nearly reaches them their Digivices start to glow brightly with a blinding light.


	69. Chapter 69

** Ch. 69: X Event Cave Path **

 

In the middle of the AR Seva, Velia, and Maron alongside their Digimon go along with Babamon towards a large cavern leading inside the mountain.

            "So this is the cave." Seva says seriously looking into the cave. "Okay Bakemon, I'm going to be counting on you to light the way."

            "Got it." Bakemon as she's engulfed in flames. "Now then let's get into this cave."

            "Wait a second." Babamon says stepping in front of them. "Are you sure about this we're going into enemy territory and without much of a plan are you okay with that?"

            "Of course." Seva says seriously as she starts walking in. "If we don't we'll never finish the event, besides that's how we of the Omni Guild operate."

            "I kind of wish we didn't." Velia says as she follows. "But it is exciting."

            "Yeah and it's always kind of fun." Umimon says excitedly. "Even when it's dangerous."

            "Well if we're worried I have a plan." Maron says as she pulls out her laptop. "Are you ready Bytemon?"

            "Of course Mistress."

Bytemon walks up to the cave opening and lets out a loud screech, as it does a map appears on Maron's Laptop as she types away.

            "What're you doing?" Babamon asks looking at the Laptop. "It looks quite interesting."

            "Well you see Bytemon can use its voice for echolocation, and I can connect my laptop to him and then have an image of what he maps as my own map."

            "So now we have a map." Velia says happily. "Now we have some form of information."

            "Whatever, let's just get moving."

The group makes their way into the cavern and start following down the path making their way deeper and deeper inside the cavern.

 

A minute later the group find their way to a large cavern where they sit around resting after their long walk.

            "Okay then how much more of this cave is there?" Seva asks annoyed as she sits around. "This damn place is long."

            "Well the Dracomon did dig deeply into this mountain in order to make it their fortress, but it isn't complete yet." Babamon says seriously. "It's because of that we were able to make our way in here so easily."

            "That's right, we haven't found a Dracomon yet." Velia says thinking about things. "If this is their base then where are they?"

            "Yeah, maybe the guys chose the right path?"

            "Well if this is supposed to be their fortress and they intentionally made this tunnel, then why'd they leave it unguarded?" Marin says thinking about things. "I mean it makes no since."

As the group sits around Marin's laptop begins to show various dots on screens as said dots begin moving around.

            "What's that?" Marin asks as she looks at her laptop. "Guy's I think we have a problem here."

As the group sits around the ground starts to shake seriously before a group of Dracomon pop out of the ground and start attacking the group.

            "What the?" Velia asks curiously. "What's going on here?"

            "They hid underground and waited for us to let our guard down so they could attack us."

            "Well they made a major mistake." Seva says seriously looking at the Digimon. "Bakemon."

Suddenly Bakemon jumps into the air before unleashing a series of fireball out at the Dracomon making a path for the group.

            "Okay then, everyone let's get moving."

The group starts rushing further down into the mountain.

            "Um, guys why are we headed deeper inside?" Velia asks concerned. "I mean we should be headed outside."

            "No we have to go further in to get to the boss." Seva says explaining things. "If we do we'll trigger the boss encounter and then those Digimon won't be able to get us."

Suddenly a large green dragon like Digimon with red horns pops out of the ground before similar Digimon pop out from the walls around them.

            "Coredramon (green), Champion Level, Virus Type." Marin says scanning the Digimon. "What're they doing here?"

            "They were waiting to ambush us if we got close to the boss chamber." Seva says looking at the Digimon. "Well it's their mistake."

Suddenly Bakemon comes in making a path for the group as they rush further inside dodging the Coredramon and the Dracomon that keep popping out of ground trying to stop them.

            "This is getting tiring." Velia says annoyed as she rushes along. "When will we get there?"

Suddenly a Coredramon pops out of the ground grabbing Velia's leg and stopping her.

            "Frost Breath."

Umimon unleashes a blast of frosty bubbles out at Coredramon freezing it and letting Velia escape.

            "Thank you Umimon."

            "Well it's a good thing that their cold blooded right."

            "Right."

 

The group move further and further inside and make their way to a large hollowed out cavern in the middle of the mountain with a large pit in the middle of the cavern.

            "Is this the boss chamber?" Velia asks looking around, before looking into the pit. "I wonder how deep that goes."

            "That's probably where the boss is." Seva says looking inside. "Now how do we draw it out."

            "I have an idea, if you would Bytemon."

Bytemon walks up to the pit before unleashing a loud shriek into the pit causing a tremor at the bottom of the pit.

            "Looks like we got its attention." Marin says happily. "Now they let's get ready."

Suddenly a large dragon like Digimon with large claws instead of wings and a ball spike at the end of its tail starts climbing up the pit roaring at the group.

            "Groundramon, Ultimate Level, Virus Type." Velia says scanning the Digimon. "Ultimate Level, that things and ultimate level."

            "Don't worry, just because it's an ultimate level doesn't mean we can't take it, remember we've got two Vaccine Types on our side and there's three of us." Seva says trying to reassure Velia. "So just get your head in the game and follow me."

            "Got it."

            "Don't worry Velia, you've got me on your side." Umimon says trying to reassure Velia as well. "And on top of that we can Digivolve now."

            "Okay then, I'll do my best."

            "Good because here it comes." Marin says looking on before getting her Digivice ready. "And I'm ready to by the way."

The trio grab their Digivices before Groundramon manages to get out of the pit before the Digivices glow brightly with a blinding light.


	70. Chapter 70

** Ch. 70: Versus Wingdramon **

 

In the AR on top of a mountain Cole, Norman, Jacob, KiloWatmon, Aethamon, Doxmon, and Jijimon watch as Wingdramon flies down charging at them with an intense speed.

            "Okay KiloWatmon blast him out of the sky, Lightning Burst."

KiloWatmon gather's electricity from the marks on its sides, before unleashing a burst of electricity from its mouth at Wingdramon who takes the attack head on with barely any damage.

            "What the, it didn't react?"

            "That's because it's stronger than us, and it's a Vaccine Type so it can take your attacks without much damage." Norman says explaining things while looking at the battle. "But Aethamon, Wind Blast."

Aethamon flaps it's wings creating an intense gust of wind before blasting it out at Wingdramon who's pushed back by the attack.

            "My attacks will be the most effective."

            "Blaze Sonic Breath."

Wingdramon fires blats of fire out of its mouth towards the group who barely manage to dodge the attacks.

            "Doxmon, do it."

            "Shadow Puppet."

Doxmon uses the shadowy orbs that float around it and put them into Aethamon's shadow, before two shadowy duplicates form out of the ground.

            "That was awesome." Cole says looking at the duplicates. "But how'd you do that?"

            "Shadow Puppet not only allows me to control my opponent's movements, albeit temporarily, I can also make temporary shadow constructs to do battle." Jacob says explaining things to Cole. "But these constructs cannot move, so long range attacks are best, nor can they defend themselves, think of them as turrets basically."

            "So then how do we get the turrets to fire?" Norman asks curiously. "Because we could use it now."

            "Yeah, Wind Blast."

Suddenly the Aethamon clones start rapidly gathering and shooting off blasts of air at Wingdramon who tries desperately to dodge the attacks.

            "So then all we have to do is leave it to the turrets." Cole says happily. "That was easier than expected."

            "No we can't." Jacob says seriously. "While using Shadow Puppet like that Doxmon cannot move and besides all of our attacks besides this one are close range."

            "So your defenseless?" Norman says annoyed. "That makes things difficult."

            "That's right and on top of that those duplicates will disappear in one hit and it'll take a minute before we can use it again."

            "Okay then all we have to do is keep it off of you and draw your fire." Cole says seriously watching Wingdramon's movements. "Now KiloWatmon, Lightning Burst."

KiloWatmon gathers up energy from the marks on its sides before unleashing a burst of electricity out at Wingdramon.

            "Okay then Aethamon keep up the blasts and draw out that damn thing."

Both KiloWatmon and Aethamon continue attacking Wingdramon at a rapid pace, suddenly Wingdramon charges at the group at a rapid pace getting in the middle of them all as it lands on the ground.

            "Explode Sonic Lance."

Suddenly the lance on its back gather's energy before unleashing it as a giant explosion, destroying the duplicates and pushing them all back, and leaving them all injured.

            "Damn this thing's not giving up." Norman says as he starts looking around. "Are you all okay?"

            "We're fine, for the most part." Cole says looking at the injured KiloWatmon, before looking at Jacob and the injured Doxmon. "That thing is tough, huh KiloWatmon?"

Wingdramon starts getting up before starting to shake it's wings intensely.

            "Wing Blasts."

Suddenly shockwaves start coming from Wingdramon's wings pushing the group back.

            "What the, the damn thing's trying to push us off the mountain." Norman says seriously. "Aethamon, Sonic Boom."

Aethamon charges at Wingdramon at intense speeds knocking it back and injuring it, causing it to take flight again, as it reaches the air it begins glowing intensely before being surrounded by light.

            "What the?" Cole asks curiously looking at Wingdramon. "It looks like it's Digivolving."

            "Wait a second it's Digivolving?" Jacob asks seriously. "Wait a second, how is it Digivolving?"

            "Damn, this event's one big pain." Norman says annoyed. "Now we've got to deal with some annoying Mega."

            "That's right." Jijimon says seriously. "You will be sacrifices in order to revive Lord Examon."

            "Sacrifices?" Cole asks confused. "Wait a second your betraying us?"

            "How is it a betrayal if I was never on your side to begin with?" Jijimon asks insultingly. "Now behold witness to one half of the key necessary for the revival of Lord Examon."

            "I was right this event is a pin."

Suddenly the light dims and then a large humanoid dragon covered in white armor with a green cape holding onto a large curved segmented yellow sword with energy pouring out of the sword.

            "Slayerdramon, Mega Level, Vaccine Type." Cole says scanning the Digimon. "That looks awesome."

            "Well I'm glad your impressed." Norman says annoyed. "Because it's going to kill us."

            "Well we still have a chance right?" Jacob asks curiously trying to stop himself from panicking. "Someone please tell me we have a chance."

            "Of course we have a chance." Cole says seriously. "We always have a chance, we have a chance as long as we don't give up."

As Cole stands around seriously Norman and Jacob get up as well holding onto their Digivices.

            "Yeah, there's no way I'm letting an idiot like you out do me."

            "Yeah, I have a reputation to uphold as a fearsome PKer, even though I'm trying to work past that."

            "What is this?" Jijimon asks looking at the three as their Digimon start to get up. "Whatever you do you can't stop Slayerdramon."

            "Well we don't have much of a choice but to give it our all, that's what it means to be part of the Omni Guild."

Cole starts to hold up his Digivice followed by the others, before their Digivices glow intensely with a blinding light.


	71. Chapter 71

** Ch. 71: Versus Groundramon **

 

Inside of the mountain Seva, Velia, Marin, Flammamon, Bayalmon, KiloBytemon and Babamon stand against Groundramon as it climbs out of the pit in the middle of the room.

            "Flammamon, Will-o-wisp."

Flammamon gathers balls of fire in between its tails and then launch then out at Groundramon attempting to push it back into the pit, only for Groundramon to ignore the attack and continue crawling out.

            "Damn this thing is tough." Seva says as she looks at Groundramon. "But that just makes this more exciting."

            "Well your happy Seva." Velia says nervously looking at Seva. "Well let's pull our weight Bayalmon."

            "Right." Bayalmon says charging towards Groundramon. "Ice Beam."

Bayalmon let's lose a beam of ice out at Groundramon freezing it's foot and stopping it's advancement.

            "Now KiloBytemon, Infect."

KiloBytemon opens its mouth and lets out a series of tendrils out towards Groundramon wrapping around it's foot, before the tendrils unwrap leaving behind a large mark on its leg.

            "Great it's poisoned, now all we have to do is hold out."

            "No that just won't work." Seva says excitedly. "I won't be satisfied unless we beat him up, Flammamon."

Flammamon charges at Groundramon as it chips away at the ice to get out of the pit, before eventually noticing Flammamon.

            "Scrapless Claw."

Groundramon takes it's back claws and brings them to the front slamming them into Flammamon and clawing at it.

            "KiloBytemon, Viro Claw."

KiloBytemon charges at Groundramon slashing at it before poison starts to flow from the wounds into its body.

            "Bayalmon, Wave."

Bayalmon taps it's spear on the ground causing a large wave to come from behind it flooding the pit and causing Groundramon to fall back into the pit.

            "Did we do it?" Velia asks curiously. "I mean we beat it right?"

            "Keep your guard up Velia." Bayalmon says floating to her side. "It's not done yet."

Groundramon rushes out of the pit crashing onto the ground with its emergence.

            "Giga Crack."

Suddenly a large fissure opens up under Groundramon shaking up the entire cavern.

            "Damn, it's trying to bring down the mountain on us?" Seva says looking around. "What're we going to do about this?"

            "Can we push it back into the pit?" Velia asks curiously.

            "No, that won't work." Marin says thinking about things. "But maybe if we paralyze it, KiloBytemon Infect."

KiloBytemon unleashes a barrage of tendrils from its mouth towards Groundramon wrapping around it's legs, before unraveling them leaving behind large bruises before it's body stops moving leaving it paralyzed.

            "Yes it worked, now everyone let's wail on it, go KiloBytemon."

            "You heard her get to it Flammamon."

            "Bayalmon destroy it, but be careful."

The three Digimon attack Groundramon as its unable to move, before Groundramon starts wiggling its tail.

            "Megaton Hammer Crush."

Groundramon takes its tail and slams it onto the group crushing them, but Bayalmon and KiloBytemon keep it from crushing them completely.

            "Okay now Flammamon." Seva says seriously. "Destroy that thing with Fire Claw."

Flammamon jumps into the air with it's claw engulfed in flames between repeatedly clawing at Groundramon slashing away at faster and faster.

            "Keep it up Flammamon." Seva says excitedly. "Will-o-wisp."

Flammamon jumps back before gathering up a large ball of fire in between its tails, before unleashing it at Groundramon knocking it out.

            "Is it over?" Velia asks curiously. "Is it actually over this time?"

            "It looks like it's down, but how come it's not turning into data like any other Digimon?"

            "Well maybe we have to beat it more or maybe the event isn't over." Seva says thinking about things. "Well whatever, we can handle whatever they throw at us."

Babamon starts laughing as she watches the group and she steps in front of Groundramon.

            "You've all done your jobs well." Babamon says happily. "I must thank you Groundramon was quite troublesome."

            "So then this was all a trap?" Marin asks curiously. "Well it's not that big a twist, but I guess this mean the event's still going on."

            "That's right, you're going to become the sacrifices for our Lord Examon." Babamon says excitedly towards the sky. "Soon the land and the sky will unite and Examon will be revived."

            "Examon?" Velia asks curiously. "What's an Examon?"

            "Lord Examon is a Royal Knight and one of the defenders of the digital world." Babamon says seriously. "But like the other Royal Knights he disappeared during the disaster, and now he will soon be revived.

Soon Groundramon is over come by data as it starts getting up and roaring.

            "What, that thing's Digivolving?" Velia asks curiously. "How can a wild Digimon Digivolve?"

            "Sometimes a wild Digimon can Digivolve after fighting enough opponents." Marin says explaining things to Velia. "But if this Ultimate Level is Digivolving, then we'll be dealing with a Mega."

Soon the data around Groundramon fades away revealing a large machine with a large scoop in its crotch and shovels for arms various drills and a drill for a tail, with a serpent like head ending in a drill for a nose.

            "Breakdramon, Mega Level, Virus Type." Velia says scanning the Digimon. "So this is what it feels like to face a Mega, it's overpowering."

            "Gravity Crush."

Breakdramon yells out before a sphere of energy emerges from it soon surrounding the area intensifying the gravity and crushing everyone.

            "So this is the power of a Mega." Seva says excitedly as she forces herself up. "Well I won't let this thing stop me, what about you two?"

As Seva struggles to get up Flammamon returns to her side and starts to help her while the others also struggle with their Digimon returning to their side.

            "Now then everyone, let's show this thing out power." Seva says seriously holding up her Digivice. "We'll show then the power of the Omni Guild."

As Seva holds up her Digivice as it starts to glow, followed by Velia and Marin's Digivices glowing as well.

            "I don't want to let my friends down no matter what."

            "I can't be upstaged by you two." Marin says happily. "And besides all this is fun."

As their Digivices glow brighter and brighter becoming a blinding light, surrounding the cavern.


	72. Chapter 72

** Ch. 72: X Event pt.3 **

 

Up on top of the mountain stand around as their Digimon are overcome with data and their Digivices glow with blinding light, as they stand in front of Slayerdramon with Jijimon watching from the sidelines.

            "Their Digivolving?" Norman asks looking at them. "But how, did we level up or something?"

            "Well we have been fighting all those Dracomon and its evolutions." Jacob says thinking about things. "But either way this is exciting now we have a chance against Slayerdramon."

            "Yeah, we'll take it down."

As the group stands around the data starts to fade away around KiloWatmon, revealing a large upright black dragon with a metallic tail ending in a cannon barrel, a metallic right eye and a lightning mark across it's stomach.

            "MegaWatmon, Ultimate Level, Virus Type." Cole says scanning the Digimon. "Awesome, are you ready MegaWatmon because we're going to take that thing down."

Soon the data around Aethamon fades away, revealing a roughly human sized gargoyle like creature with a bat's head bat wings on its back, large claws with mouths in the center of both palms and a long tail ending in two spikes.

            "Pteropmon, Ultimate Level, Data Type." Norman says scanning the Digimon. "Well that's quite impressive, now then let's end this."

Soon the data around Doxmon starts to fade away, revealing a large black shadowy figure in a ghost like form floating overhead with four black spheres circling around it and a skull in the middle of the mass.

            "Nautimon, Ultimate Level, Virus Type." Jacob says scanning the Digimon. "Wow, so we managed to finally crack Ultimate level."

            "Now this is quite a sight." Jijimon says looking at the three Digimon. "But do you three think you have a chance against Slayerdramon?"

            "Of course we'll crush any Digimon." Cole says seriously. "Right MegaWatmon."

            "Right." MegaWatmon says excitedly. "Plasma Cannon."

MegaWatmon takes its tail and aims the cannon at Slayerdramon, before blasting an intense bolt of energy out at Slayerdramon, who takes the attack head on with seemingly no damage.

            "That didn't do anything?"

            "No, we scratched it." Cole says seriously. "If we keep that up we'll break away it's armor and then beat it."

            "That's just like you Cole." MegaWatmon says excitedly. "Yeah, I won't let this get me down."

            "You think we'll just sit here and watch." Norman says seriously. "Get in there Pteropmon, Drain."

Pteropmon charges at Slayerdramon taking it's claws and clawing into Slayerdramon and biting it before draining it's energy.

            "Yeah just drain it dry."

            "Koryu Slash."

Slayerdramon wraps it's sword around Pteropmon before the sword starts digging into it.

            "I don't think so." Jacob says seriously. "Nautimon."

            "Got ya, Pitch-Black."

Nautimon floats up before spreading it's shadowy figure around Pteropmon and Slayerdramon creating a completely pitch black environment, when the shadows fade Pteropmon disappears with Slayerdramon looking around confused.

            "Okay then now, MegaWatmon."

            "Got it." MegaWatmon says appearing over Slayerdramon. "Plasma Burst."

MegaWatmon gathers energy in its mouth, before blasting it out at Slayerdramon who holds up its blade to try and block the attack.

            "I don't think so, Nautimon."

            "Right, Shadow Puppet."

Nautimon sends two of the orbs out at Pteropmon's and Slayerdramon's shadows with Slayerdramon freezing in its place while two shadowy figures of Pteropmon appears.

            "Now do it Norman."

            "Got it." Norman says seriously. "Pteropmon, Wind Scar."

Pteropmon flaps it's wings alongside it's copies creating a large blast of wind before blasting Slayerdramon with it, before the blast from MegaWatmon hits it driving it into the ground.

            "Slayerdramon?" Jijimon asks looking at the sight confused. "Are they really overpowering it."

            "This is our power." Cole says excitedly. "With it we can overcome anything, now finish this MegaWatmon."

MegaWatmon charges in at Slayerdramon with its claws electrified with intense energy.

            "Plasma Claw."

MegaWatmon uses it's claw to pierce through Slayerdramon penetrating it's armor and cracking the ground under it. Suddenly the ground starts to cave in under them causing the group to fall into the hallowed out mountain.

            "You idiot, you couldn't show any restraint?" Norman asks yelling at Cole. "Now what're we going to do?"

            "Don't worry about it, our Digimon will catch it." Cole says happily. "Besides now we can meet up with the girls faster."

            "Well he is right."

            "Don's stand up for him."

The trio yell at each other before their Digimon grab them as they fall into the mountain.

            "These kids, they'll defiantly great assets aren't they." Jijimon says as he's falling head first looking at them. "But let's see how they finish up this trial."


	73. Chapter 73

** Ch. 73: X Event pt.4 **

 

Inside the hollow cavern of the mountain Seva, Velia, and Marin stand alongside their Digimon as they are overcome with data and their Digivices glow with an intense blinding light, standing against Breakdramon as Babamon watches on the sidelines.

            "What's going on?" Babamon asks curiously. "This can't be Digivolution."

            "She's right how is this happening?" Velia asks concerned.

            "Their Digivolving all right." Marin says looking at them. "We must've been gaining a ton of experience taking this quest, and we're still in a party with the boys to."

            "Either way all that adds up to us hitting one big milestone." Seva says excitedly holding out her Digivice. "Now then let's wreck that thing, with our new power."

As Velia stands around the data around Flammamon fades away, revealing a short girl in a blazing red coat with a hood covering her face and extending over her hands ending in claws and a pair of cat ears on her head a pair of cat tails and deep red eyes and sharp teeth.

            "Ignismon, Ultimate Level, Vaccine Type." Seva says scanning the Digimon. "That wasn't what I was expecting."

            "Yeah, I wasn't either but I feel so much stronger now." Ignismon says excitedly, before staring at Breakdramon. "Now I'm gonna tear that thing apart."

Soon the data around Baylamon fades away, revealing a large mermaid woman with long blue hair, darkened skin, a shell bikini and a shark tail holding onto a golden trident and floating with a large bubble wrapped around her waist.

            "Oceamon, Ultimate Level, Vaccine Type." Velia says scanning the Digimon. "Well your certainly not little anymore."

            "Yeah, but that doesn't really change anything." Oceamon says happily. "We're still partners till the end."

            "Of course." Velia says before turning her attention to Breakdramon. "Now let's beat the boss."

            "Right."

Soon the data around KiloBytemon starts to fade away, revealing a large metallic head floating in the air with a large amount of wire like tendrils coming down from underneath it and horns coming from the side of its head and a large mouth with jagged metal teeth.

            "MegaBytemon, Ultimate Level, Data Type." Marin says scanning the Digimon before rushing up to it. "We did it."

            "Mistress, is this suitable?"

            "Of course, I'm so happy right now." Marin says before climbing on top of  it. "Now let's go and win this thing."

            "You all really think you all can beat Breakdramon?" Babamon asks curiously. "Even with this power you can't defeat this kind of power."

            "We'll show you." Seva says seriously, before looking at Breakdramon. "Ignismon."

            "I got it."

Ignismon charges at Breakdramon, before jumping up into the air and spinning around as fire forms around it.

            "Fire Spin."

The fire forms into a flaming tornado before it launches out at Breakdramon catching it's whole body on fire.

            "Now, Oceamon!"

            "0 Degrees."

Oceamon taps the trident on the ground before a beam of ice blasts out instantly freezing anything in its path before snap freezing Breakdramon as its armor starts cracking from the instant temperature change.

            "Now MegaBytemon, System Crash."

MegaBytemon floats towards Breakdramon before launching its tendrils out at Breakdramon and charging it with excess energy breaking away the armor as it starts to slide off.

            "Now Seva."

            "Okay, Ignismon Flame Claw."

Ignismon jumps into the air before igniting it's claws with intense flames and then clawing at the exposed spots on Breakdramon.

            "Destroy Rush."

 Breakdramon takes it's drills and shovels and starts slamming the ground before a large crevice opens up in the middle of the cavern and the group starts falling in, before MegaBytemon rushes and grabs the girls as Oceamon grabs Ignismon as they float back up to reach Breakdramon.

            "Damn thing's tough." Seva says annoyed. "Anyone got a plan?"

            "I do." Marin says excitedly. "But we're going to need a good opening."

            "Well we'll have to give it to you." Velia says excitedly. "Oceamon."

            "Got it."

Oceamon tosses Ignismon out towards Breakdramon before Ignismon ignites its entire body while charging right at Breakdramon.

            "Fire Blast."

Ignismon blasts into Breakdramon creating a large explosion from the collision as Ignismon jumps back force of the explosion, before Oceamon taps it's trident onto the ground causing fierce winds to start blowing throughout the cavern until a large tornado forms around Breakdramon.

            "Hurricane." Oceamon says seriously. "Now you have your opening do it."

As the tornado fades MegaBytemon appears over Breakdramon before it's tendrils rush downwards attaching to Breakdramon.

            "Data Drain." Marin says excitedly.

MegaBytemon starts using it's tendrils to drain energy from Breakdramon as it starts to slowly lose power.

            "Behold the power of Data Drain." Marin says excitedly. "With this we can drain the energy from a Digimon and slowly take it out."

            "Yeah, it might not be exciting but it'll get the job done." Seva says annoyed. "But soon we'll have beaten this thing."

As MegaBytemon drains it's energy Breakdramon takes it's drills and aims them.

            "Tazer Strike."

Breakdramon launches its drills out slamming across he cavern causing it to shake around and rocks to start falling.

            "What was that?" Velia asks concerned.

            "It's causing a cave in." Marin says looking around.

Suddenly a large stone comes from above them almost slamming into them before Ignismon shatters it and MegaBytemon rushes away.

            "Damn, it's trying to get all of us with this damn cave in." Seva says annoyed. "We've gotta deal with this and this boss, if all of us we're here it'd be a lot easier."

            "Wait a second I hear something." Velia says looking up.

As the group looks up they see Cole and the others alongside their Digimon and Jijimon and Slayerdramon falling down from above them.

            "What's going on?" Seva asks curiously. "And what's with that Digimon with them?"

            "It looks like they Digivolved to." Marin says looking at things. "But are there two bosses?"

            "Soon it'll be here." Babamon says to itself excitedly. "Soon Lord Examon will be revived."

As Babamon says this Jijimon falls to the ground next to her as they watch the group seriously with Slayerdramon and Breakdramon colliding and starting to become overcome by data.

            "What's going on?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Are they Digivolving again?" Velia asks concerned.

            "I don't know what's going on, but this isn't a normal event in anyway." Norman says seriously looking at the pair of Digimon.


	74. Chapter 74

** Ch. 74: X Event pt.5 **

 

Inside a hollowed out mountain Cole, Norman, and Jacob fall from above alongside their Digimon while Seva, Velia, and Marin stand on the ground alongside their Digimon as Jijimon and Babamon watch on with Slayerdramon falling onto Breakdramon with the pair becoming overcome by data in the middle of the room.

            "Soon Lord Examon will be revived." Jijimon says excitedly.

            "Yeah, and you didn't do anything at all." Babamon says jokingly.

            "Oh shut up, you didn't do anything either."

As the pair argue with each other Cole and the others watch on curiously watching the large sphere of data in the middle of the room.

            "So what's this Examon thing?" Cole asks curiously.

            "If it is that's trouble." Norman says thinking about things. "If they get stronger then we're going to have a ton of trouble."

            "Well if we're all together then we have a chance right?" Velia asks concerned.

            "We we're having difficulty dealing with just one boss like that, both of them together would be really difficult." Marin says observing things. "On top of that our Digimon don't have much energy left."

            "Neither do ours." Jacob says seriously. "We're going to be dead in a minute."

            "So what're we going to do about that?" Velia asks pointing at the sphere of data as it starts fading away.

            "Mistress, a massive amount of energy is coming from inside that sphere of data." MegaBytemon says to Marin a top it's head.

            "Damn, we're running out of time." Cole says seriously.

Suddenly the data starts to fade away revealing a large red dragon with a large set of horns on its head and a even large pair of wings tipped in metal around the rim as it holds onto a large metal two pronged lance, before it roars out loudly as it stretches its massive wings.

            "Examon, Mega Level, Data Type." Marin says scanning the Digimon. "It's power levels are massive."

            "I've never seen a Digimon like that before." Seva says seriously as she looks at the Digimon. "It's kind of impressive."

            "So that's Examon." Cole says excitedly. "I can't help but get excited looking at a Digimon like that.

            "Yeah, I can't help it either." MegaWatmon says excitedly. "I wanna fight it."

Suddenly the groups Digimon retreat inside their Digivices and revert back to their In-Training forms.

            "What happened?" Cole asks concerned.

            "Out Digimon ran out of energy, they can't do anything but to go back into the Digivices and rest to charge up a bit." Marin says explaining things. "And now we're completely out of luck."

Babamon and Jijimon jump in front of the group as Examon floats on above them.

            "Lord Examon, it's been quite some time." Jijimon says as he bows to Examon. "It's been far too long."

            "Yes it has been, how goes the Digital World?" Examon says seriously.

            "We can speak of this later Lord Examon, now we must deal with these humans." Babamon says bowing to Examon.

            "Yes we must deal with these humans." Examon says turning its attention towards Cole and the others. "I must give them what they deserve."

Suddenly a blast of energy comes from Examon's body and blasts at Cole and the others before the energy concentrates into their Digivices, adding a golden metal ring around their Digivices for the boys and a silver metal ring for the girls Digivices.

            "What happened?" Cole asks curiously. "My Digivice feels odd."

            "Yeah, it feels odd in here." Joulmon says energized, bouncing around inside the Digivice.

            "Wait a second there's a new item in our inventory." Norman says looking through his Digivice. "What is this?"

            "It is the blessing of Lord Examon." Babamon says seriously. "You should be lucky to receive the blessings of a member of the Royal Knights."

            "Royal Knights?" Cole asks curiously.

            "The Royal Knights are a group of protectors of the Digital World that are some of the strongest Digimon in the entire world." Jijimon says explaining things. "For your assistance in helping in his revival we have given you a small fraction of his power to upgrade your Digivices."

            "So we cleared this event?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Event?" Jijimon asks curiously. "Oh right, you've cleared the event."

            "Yes." Cole says excitedly. "But I still wanna fight Examon, and maybe the other Royal Knights as well."

            "You idiot don't you dare believe you can equal the power of a Royal Knights." Babamon says annoyed by Cole. "Bow and beg for forgiveness."

            "Oh let them have it Babamon."

            "You shut up as well fool."

As the pair argue Examon looks on the group seriously.

            "Humans, alongside your Digimon allies." Examon says seriously before lifting into the air. "I wish you the best of luck in the trails soon to come."

Examon flies out of the cavern into the air disappearing into the sky as the group looks on seriously.        

            "Is it all over?" Velia asks curiously.

As the group leaves Babamon and Jijimon stand around before looking into the sky.

            "Those humans, are quite good." Jijimon says happily.

            "Yes they are, but do you think they will be of assistance in the future?"

            "They will be, but we're running out of time." Jijimon says seriously. "Them and all the other humans, must become stronger as strong as possible in the little time we have left."

 

Meanwhile in an unknown location an image of Examon appears amongst a series of thirteen screens, before the others screens light up with other images.

            "The Royal Knights are being revived." Gennai says seriously looking at the screens. "Yggdrasill cannot hold out much longer."

Gennai looks back seeing a series of screens showing various players alongside their Digimon.

            "Now then ENIAC, let's see all of this all to the end." Gennai says before he sees a large black dome covering a large structure in the middle of a dense forest. "Because the end is nigh."


	75. Chapter 75

** Ch. 75: End Game **

 

In the middle of a dark alley a duo of tamers alongside their partner's stand around looking at their Digivices.

            "Are you sure that this is where the quest is calling us?"

            "I'm sure, but I don't see anything."

As they look around they here a rumbling coming from the piles of trash.

            "Go check it out."

            "Fine."

As he checks the pile of trash he sees a small purple Digimon with yellow marks and an odd spike on its head.

            "Ketomon, Baby Level, Vaccine Type." He says scanning the Digimon.

            "Aw, it's so cute." She says running up to it and picking it up.

            "Yeah yeah, but what's a Digimon doing out here in a pile of trash?"

As the pair look at it the Digimon is overcome by data, before charging at them causing them to scream. Soon the pair lie unconscious on the ground with their Digivices smashed and their partner Digimon fading into data as Gennai approaches looking at the aftermath.

            "It looks like we're out of time."

 

The next morning Cole stands around cooking with Joulmon and SkullSatamon looking on curiously.

            "Well then brat what's for eats today?" SkullSatamon asks curiously.

            "Well for breakfast it's pancakes and eggs, and for lunch I'm thinking burgers."

            "Yay burgers." Joulmon says excitedly. "I want burgers, I want burgers."

            "I heard you stop screaming."

            "Well your all carefree today." Zera says walking in. "Can't wait for breakfast, but we've got work SkullSatamon."

            "Aw, but I was hungry."

            "Come along now." Zera says as she starts walking out with SkullSatamon reluctantly following.

            "Okay, I'll hold your breakfast for you." Cole says as they walk out the door.

            "So are we still having burgers for lunch?"

            "I guess, Aunt Zera's been busy a lot for a while."

            "Well she must have a reason."

As the pair stand around they start hearing noises coming from the door.

            "Maybe Zera's back." Joulmon says flying onto Cole's head. "Let's check it out."

            "Fine fine."

The pair make their way to the door opening it up and seeing a small purple Digimon with tiny wings and yellow markings looking up at them.

            "A Digimon?" Joulmon asks curiously.

            "Hopmon, In-Training Level, Vaccine Type." Cole says scanning the Digimon.

            "Well what's it doing here?"

            "Don't know, maybe it's an event or something."

As the pair look at it the Digimon is overcome with data, before charging at them with Cole barely dodging the attack.

            "What was that about?" Joulmon asks curiously.

            "It's attacking and we're not in the AR what's going on?"

            "Don't worry brat." SkullSatamon says from teleporting into the room.

SkullSatamon smacks Hopmon out of the window with it's staff before looking on impressed.

            "I guess I missed an opportunity to yell four or something."

            "Don't worry SkullSatamon, I think you'll have another opportunity soon." Zera says walking back in. "But I am kind of pissed about my window."

            "Aunt Zera what's going on?"

            "There will be time for explaining later, for now we've got to make our way to the AR." Zera says picking Cole up. "But before that, call your friends and tell them to head to the AR as well."

 

Meanwhile in their apartment Seva waits around with Pyremon as Marin cooks with Octetmon observing.

            " Mistress, are you sure this is a wise course of action?" Octetmon asks curiously. "Your previous experience cooking has had less than desirable results."

            "Don't worry, Seva's grandmother's been teaching me some things."

            "But Mistress, the recipe for eggs doesn't normally involve sugar."

            "Well I want it to be sweet and sugar makes it sweeter."

            "But eggs aren't sweet Mistress."

            "Don't worry."

As the pair argue Seva messes around with her phone.

            "So then we're getting pizza for breakfast?" Pyremon asks curiously.

            "Yup, if Marin's cooking we are." Seva says as she messes with her phone. "I'm almost done ordering it."

            "Well do you think they could put fish on it?"

            "Sorry, but they don't put fish on pizza here."

            "That's quite a shame." Pyremon says disappointed. "But what're we going to do for lunch at this rate?"

            "We're going take out all day, I don't feel like cooking."

Suddenly a knock is hear at the door as the pair talk.

            "Seva, I know you think my cooking isn't good, but you could at least taste it before you order some take out."

            "But I didn't finish ordering it." Seva says thinking about things. "And besides this building shouldn't let anyone in unless the doorman allows it."

            "Well then who is it?" Pyremon asks cautiously.

            "Mistress, I've accessed the hallway camera." Octetmon says seriously. "But the image is pixilated and barely viewable.

            "Do we open it?" Marin asks cautiously.

            "We do, but get your Digivice ready we might need to use it." Seva says as she approaches the door.

As she opens the door she sees a Hopmon slamming aginst the door seriously.

            "What is this?"

Suddenly Hopmon is overtaken by data and charges in at her with Seva barely dodging the attack.

            "Seva!" Marin screams out concerned.

            "I'm fine, Pyremon time to Digivolve."

            "Hollowed Ascension." A voice screams out from outside the window.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning hits the Hopmon destroying it, before a figure in blue armor with various symbols on it, a yellow sash around it's waist, and ten angel wings.

            "What is that a Digimon?" Seva asks curiously. "And where did it come from?"

            "Seraphimon, Mega Level, Vaccine Type." Marin says scanning the Digimon. "A Mega Level?"

            "Well it's great to see the both of you are doing well." Seva's Grandmother says appearing in the room holding onto a Digivice. "Now then we've got an emergency on our hands and we've got to make it to the AR."

            "Grandmother what's going on, why are you here, and what's with that Digimon?"

            "We don't have time for questions we're almost out of time every tamer is in danger, and soon the whole world will be in danger."

            "Maim what do you mean?"

            "We'll explain when we get to the AR." Seva's Grandmother says as she opens up a portal to the AR. "Well are you going to follow me?"


	76. Chapter 76

** Ch. 76: End Game pt.2 **

 

Inside of the AR in front of a large building Cole stands around looking as more and more people walk into building.

            "Do you see them?" Joulmon asks from inside the Digivice.

            "No, I hope they got my message in time." Cole says nervously looking around. "Aunt Zera said that those Digimon were attacking tamers and their partners, I can't help but worry about the others."

            "Who said you could worry about me?" A voice says from behind Cole.

As he turns around he sees Norman standing around holding onto his Digivice.

            "Ah Norman your okay." Cole says happily.

            "So what's the big emergency?" Norman asks curiously. "I was hoping I could sleep for most of the day."

            "Well these Digimon attacked me in the real world and my aunt told me to come here and call everyone." Cole says explaining things.

            "Well that is quite the tale." Norman says jokingly. "Normally I wouldn't believe that, but looking at all these people I can't help but think something's up."

            "There you guys are." A voice says running up to them.

Suddenly Velia comes up hugging Cole from behind tightly.

            "I was worried when I got that email."

            "Email?" Cole asks curiously. "I never sent an email."

            "Yeah, he sent me a text."

            "You two didn't get the admin email?" Velia asks curiously. "It said some dangerous Digimon were causing trouble and everyone was to gather here, I figured Cole would want to fight them and then he'd drag you along."

            "Hey this is serious, I wouldn't rush off like that."

            "Oh really, most of the time all you do is rush off bull headed." Norman says annoyed. "And you always drag me along."

            "But I'm happy your safe here." Velia says with a large smile on her face.

Seeing Velia's smile Cole looks away embarrassed as Norman watches the pair.

            "So you didn't get my text?"

            "Velia lost her phone last night, it's somewhere in her room but she can't find it." Saemon says from inside the Digivice.

            "I didn't lose it, I just can't find it is all."

            "Isn't that the definition of lost?"

            "Well you guys are carefree in the face of an emergency." Seva says walking up to the group alongside Marin. "We're fine by the way."

            "I'm happy your both okay." Velia says running up to the pair.

            "Yeah, we got attacked by some weird Digimon and then we were saved by Seva's Grandmother and her partner." Marin says excitedly. "She's partnered with this strong looking Mega Level."

            "That's impressive, so I'm guessing she's an admin like Cole's aunt?" Norman asks curiously.

            "Yeah, she only told me recently but she was quite about it before." Seva says thinking about things. "I guess that's why she was always coming around to check on me."

            "Well has anyone seen Jacob?" Marin asks curiously. "He's the only one of us who lives far away, so I don't know if he'll make it here."

            "No he's here." Norman says pointing to the crowd.

As Marin goes to look she sees Jacob standing around looking at the various crowds as they enter the building.

            "Ah Jacob." Marin says rushing to his side happily. "Your okay, that's great but how's Cera?"

            "Well we got attacked, but we managed to get away as soon as me and John separated from her it stopped bothering her." Jacob says explaining things. "So it looks like those Digimon are only after us tamers."

            "That's what the email said, we're here to learn something about who their attacking us." Velia says seriously. "But still I'm worried, is even about a game anymore."

            "I don't think so, this seems far too complex for just a game." Norman says seriously. "Even the most complicated event isn't this detailed and doesn't involve this many players, and sending Digimon to attack us in the real world doesn't seem right."

            "Well then what's going on?" Cole asks frustrated.

            "Well that's the question of the hour." A voice says from behind the group.

As they look around they see the Agudine twins standing around watching them seriously.

            "Well do you all have an answer to the question?" The girl asks curiously.

            "Now, now dear sister they seem just as confused as we are." The boy says jokingly.

            "Well you two are still around here." Seva says annoyed by their presence. "Well whatever's going on, don't cause us any trouble."

            "Don't worry, we're going to have a series time here, no attacking anyone." The boy says seriously. "Well not until things get boring."

            "Yes when we're bored we won't hold anything back."

            "Just don't bother us." Seva says annoyed.

The pair get done and walk off inside the building looking back and waving at Seva before they get inside.

            "Those brats are on my nerves."

            "Well maybe they just like you." Pyremon says from within the Digivice.

            "Well whatever." Seva says relenting. What're we doing going inside?"

            "Yeah, let's go." Cole says seriously. "Something weird's going on and we're going to find out."

Cole walks forward followed by the others as they enter the building alongside the large group.

 

Meanwhile in an unknown corner of the AR a part of the sky starts scrambling before a large metal claw forces its way through it before clawing its way through and making an even larger opening before an eye looks out in the AR from the other side.


	77. Chapter 77

** Ch. 77: Briefing **

 

In the middle of the AR inside a large stadium with a stage in the back of it, the members of the Omni Guild gather alongside the large crowd as they find some seats among the confused masses, as Seva looks around concerned.

            "I don't see her." Seva says nervously. "Where is she?"

            "Your looking for your sister?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Of course, Seva's been trying to call her ever since she left the house." Bakemon says from within the Digivice. "It's kind of adorable."

            "Be quite Bakemon, I just don't want to be related to someone so pathetic as to lose to Digimon like those."

            "Oh really?" A voice says from behind Seva.

As Seva looks back she sees Anna standing alongside the other members of her guild as she looks down at her happily.

            "Well if you weren't worried, I have to say I was." Anna says walking up to Seva. "After all my little sister is kind of soft hearted after all."

            "Oh shut up." Seva says embarrassed. "If your fine then why didn't you just call me back or something."

            "Oh sorry, I didn't charge my phone last night."

            "She was up playing some game on it all night and it died before we had to leave this morning." DemiDevimon says from within the Digivice. "But she was worried about you honestly."

            "DemiDevimon, how about I cut back on your snacks for the next two months."

            "What no, I was just telling the truth."

            "Well it's good to see that everyone's made it safely for the most part." Velia says thinking about things. "But I still wonder what this is all about."

            "Well I'm sure someone will explain something." Cole says thinking about things.

As the group talks amongst themselves the old man walks out onto the stage in the back of the stadium.

            "Well, hello everyone." The old man says to the crowd. "I've met you all at least once handing you each your Digivices and your partners, but honestly I'm surprised a lot of you are left in the game."

As he talks a small sphere emerges from the center of the stage.

            "Gennai, please get to the point of this all." A voice says emerging from the sphere.

            "What is that, a Digimon?" Cole asks curiously.

            "Well I'm trying to scan it but my Digivice isn't responding to it." Norman says confused. "If it's not a Digimon what is it?"

            "For all you let me make myself clear, I am not a Digimon, but instead I am what could be called a minor god of the Digital World." The sphere says addressing the confused crowd. "I am ENIAC a being whose goal is to protect the Digital World."

The crowd looks on stunned by the news before murmuring confused about things.

            "And I am Gennai, and despite my looks I am not really human." Gennai says introducing himself. "I'm more of an avatar of ENIAC to allow himself to interact with humans."

            "Yes, now I think it's time we explained everything to you all." ENIAC says seriously. "Why we've given you Digimon partners, and the true purpose of this game you have played."

As the crowd watches on a holographic image appears above them showing a map of an unknown land.

            "That's what I saw, back then." Jacob says surprised by the sight. "That's the Digital World."

            "This is the home of all Digimon the Digital World, of course your Digimon are from here as well but they shouldn't know of it for obvious reasons." Gennai says explaining things. "But as we speak, that world is slowly dying."

As the crowd looks on the map as the figure of a Digimon appears on the map.

            "One day years ago an evil Digimon from another world appeared, when it did it used its powers to warp and twist the Digital world."

As they look on the image of the map starts twisting and distorting, before the Digital World appears as a large singular pillar.

            "This Digimon used its powers and the powers of Digimon it slaughtered to create various Digimon to work alongside it." Gennai says explaining things. "It was doing this time that we called out for help to the human world and gained the aid of several human children."

            "These children were to be known as the DigiDestined and they defeated the Digimon and returned to your world losing their memories along the way." ENIAC says explaining things. "But unbeknownst to us the Digimon had left behind a dangerous force."

            "This force was known as Millenniummon."

Suddenly the image of a large reptilian four armed Digimon looking like a mismatch of other Digimon, with the figure of another Digimon over it and a pair of cannons emerging from its back.

            "Originally, we believed Millenniummon to be a easily handled threat but eventually it gathered strength and took on the god of the Digital World Yggdrasill." ENIAC says seriously. "It merged with Yggdrasill in order to take its power and Digivolve itself further to become a god like being."

            "Once it has achieved this power, it will begin a tirade of destruction across the various worlds destroying anything that comes in its path."

The crowd looks on stunned by the news with some starting to panic and others looking in disbelievingly.

            "I know this might be hard to believe but it is true, and the only we could stop it was to relay on the same power that saved is before you human children." Gennai says seriously. "So after the Royal Knights sacrificed themselves to impede it's path, we took the remaining Digieggs in the Primary Village and created this world created by ENIAC's power the world you refer to as the AR."

            "Yes, this world was created as a training ground using the Digimon fleeing from the Digital World who were losing themselves without their home." ENIAC says explaining things. "But it was the only way, we had hoped that some children among you would mark themselves as the new DigiDestined and defeat Millenniummon, but time has grown short and it will soon awaken."

            "And once it awakens it will Digivolve, and then there will be no way of stopping it's rampage." Gennai says explaining things. "It will Digivolve into the god like being ZeedMillenniummon."


	78. Chapter 78

** Ch. 78: Briefing pt.2 **

 

In the AR in the middle of a stadium a crowd sits around stunned at the news of Millenniummon and the true nature of the game.

            "So then will you all join us in the battle to come?" Gennai asks curiously.

The crowd murmurs among themselves with some panicking and others disbelieving extremely.

            "What the hell is this, has all of this been some kind of trap?" A voice yells out among the crowd.

            "How are we going to fight against a force that strong, it took down a god like being."

            "How do we know if this will hurt us, I mean it could just stay in the Digital World."

The crowd panics more and more as ENIAC and Gennai look on concerned.

            "These children are to be the saviors of the world, we sure are doomed." ENIAC says seriously.

            "Don't worry, I'm sure among them some among them might step up to the task."

Among the crowd the Augdine twins look on excitedly upon hearing the news.

            "Did you hear that big brother, a Digimon that powerful." The girl says happily.

            "Yes I did, I cannot wait to fight it, it will be a battle worthy of our prowess."

            "Oh that is true big brother."

Among the crowd the members of the Omni Guild also look on surprised.

            "So this whole thing was a test to seek out some legendary heroes?" Norman asks curiously. "Well it would be better if they could get an army of some kind instead of a random assortment of kids."

            "Well they must've had a good reason, I mean the admins were adults." Marin says thinking about things. "Wait, maybe it has something to do with our Digivices."

            "Well either way it was kind of underhanded." Jacob says thinking about things. "So this entire ordeal was a kind of survival of the fittest scenario."

            "Well it was an effective means." Seva says thinking about things. "But ultimately, will any of us be able to do something?"

            "So this whole thing was more than a game." Velia says looking down at her Digivice. "All those Digimon I hurt, I'm sorry for it."

As Velia looks around she turns her attention to Cole concerned about him.

            "YES, THIS IS AWESOME!!!" Cole screams out getting everyone's attention. "I mean think about it this is an awesome scenario for an end game."

            "You do know this isn't a game anymore right?" Norman asks concerned.

            "I know what the situation is, but it's still kind of cool isn't it?" Cole asks curiously. "I mean we're going to be fighting against something that powerful, and besides I want to help out Watmon for all he's done for me and saving his world is a great way to pay him back."

As Cole says this everyone starts looking down at their Digivices seriously before looking up and staring at Gennai and ENIAC.

            "It looks like they've found their resolve." Gennai says happily.

            "Then that resolve shall lead them into battle then." A voice says from above them.

Suddenly a Digimon in white armor with a long white cape and one blue arm ending in a wolf like head and one orange end ending in a dragon like head.

            "Omnimon, Mega Level, Vaccine Type." Norman says scanning the Digimon.

            "So there's an Omnimon." Cole says surprised by it. "And it looks awesome."

            "I would've said you did this on purpose, but your too much of an idiot." Seva says jokingly.

            "Everyone here, please aid us in the battle to come." Omnimon says seriously. "But listen you will not be alone in this fight us Royal Knights as well as any other human allies and Digimon who're willing to fight."

Upon hearing Omnimon the crowd start cheering out loudly as Cole and the others sit around excitedly.

            "I can't wait, this is going to be awesome." Cole says excitedly.


	79. Chapter 79

** Ch. 79: Preparation **

 

Outside of the stadium the various groups of tamers and their Digimon partners stand around discussing various things preparing for the battle to come, among then the members of the Omni Guild stand around preparing as well.

            "So then we've got a huge battle ahead of us." Norman says seriously attempting to be calm before his facade vanishes. "What're we going to do? We've never done anything like this before."

            "Don't worry, just stick with me partner and we'll get through this." Cole says trying to reassure Norman. "Besides, there has to be a part of you that's excited about all this?"

            "Well, I'm kind of excited." Norman says softly. "I mean this is a once in a life time scenario."

            "Exactly, this can be the greatest event of our lives, and we're in the middle of it!"

            "For an idiot your right."

            "So if all of this was training, the battle to comes the real deal." Seva says thinking about things before looking over at Velia as she's shaking. "You know, you might wanna calm down before a big battle."

            "Sorry, but we're going to be fighting against something that can destroy worlds." Velia says as she tries to stop shaking. "How are we supposed to fight against that?"

            "Don't worry about it." Seva says seriously walking to her side. "Not only me and the others, but everyone here we're all beside you and we're all fighting the same force."

            "Okay, but how will we fight against it?"

            "Obviously, we'll beat it until it stops moving, just the same as any other Digimon."

            "Is that all, you make it sound so simple."

            "Well of course it's simple, nothing was ever simpler." Seva says seriously. "I mean, yeah there's a lot on the line but all we have to do is fight our hardest like any battle."

            "Okay." Velia says nervously. "I'll do my best!"

            "So then, maybe I can make up for what I've done." Jacob says seriously thinking about things. "But I destroyed so many Digimon, and maybe I hurt this cause because of my actions."

            "Don't beat yourself up." Marin says walking up behind him. "If you still feel bad about your actions, then just try harder to do what's right."

            "But what're we going to do about that Digimon, I mean if we had more allies then I'd feel better, but as it is now."

            "There are almost a hundred of us here, and there are some really strong pairings and guilds here." Marin says seriously. "Not to mention the admins and we've got some strong Digimon allies, so if we fail here then we were going to fail no matter what."

            "But are you sure, I mean if maybe there were a few more."

Marin walks up to Jacob and slaps him in the face before looking at him seriously.

            "Stop beating yourself up, or I'll do it."

            "Okay?" Jacob says nervously.

            "We're allies, partners, and guild mates so if you're feeling weak and having problems just relay on me and the others okay."

            "Okay." Jacob says relenting. "I'll relay on all of you."

As the group talks among themselves Zera walks up to the group alongside SkullSatamon.

            "So then, it looks like you all are ready?" Zera ass curiously.

            "These brats better be." SkullSatamon says annoyed. "If they're not their going to get blown away."

            "Don't worry Aunt Zera, we're ready for anything." Cole says seriously.

            "I have a question for you." Velia says walking up to her. "If there are admins then why were we necessary in the first place?"

            "It appears that children that have gone through certain experiences can connect to Digimon sharing their energy and granting Digivolution using this energy." Zera says explaining things. "Adults don't produce that much of the energy, and children do produce it more, but once you've gone through that experience you produce it in droves."

            "What kind of experience, and what energy?" Cole asks curiously.

            "I think I know the experience." Seva says thinking about things. "She's talking about trauma, we've all gone through trauma and that's what allows us to produce a ton of this energy right?"

            "Your right." Zera says seriously. "Only children that have gone through some kind of trauma are able to produce it in the necessary amounts for this."

            "I understand that, but what's this energy called?" Velia asks curiously.

            "It's called a DigiSoul." Zera says seriously. "We all have a little inside of us, but it's stronger in you."

As the group looks around a large crack opens up in the sky above them, starting to open up slowly.

            "We've run out of time!" Zera says looking at the crack. "Everyone get ready, Millenniummon's forces are breaking through!"

Hearing this everyone grabs onto their Digivices and holds them up seriously, as the crack get's bigger and bigger.

            "Let's get this thing started." Cole says excitedly. "Right Watmon!"

            "Right!" Watmon says from inside the Digivice.

Suddenly the crack gashes wide open and soon various Digimon start rushing out of the crack to attack the group.

            "Now everyone, rush through them and head into the Digital World!" Gennai yells out seriously. "This is our only chance, let's get moving!"

The crowd charges forward towards the crowd of Digimon holding out their Digivices as they start glowing brightly with a blinding light, that surrounds the area blinding everyone.


	80. Chapter 80

** Ch. 80: End Game pt.3 **

 

Inside the AR a large group of tamers and their Digimon partner's charge through a large crowd of Digimon towards the Digital World.

            "Omega Blast!" A voice screams out from behind them.

Suddenly a large blast of energy comes and blasts the crowd annihilating them almost instantly from the attack.

            "Everyone, hold on we will make it to the Digital World." Omnimon says flying above the group. "The other Royal Knight's are in the Digital World making a path for us already, now let's make it through."

Suddenly the group enters through the crack with a large thick forest, filled with large trees in front of them and battles going in the sky as various Digimon fight and a large cocoon like figure in the center of it all in a large clearing.

            "What is this?" Cole asks curiously. "Is this your world Watmon?"

            "It feels familiar, but I've never seen anything like this." Watmon says from inside the Digivice. "But maybe it's because of all the fighting."

            "Either way we can't just sit around here." Norman says seriously. "We've gotta keep pushing ahead."

            "Right." Cole says seriously.

As the crowd charges on ahead Omnimon flies off to fight alongside the other Digimon as a large crowd of Digimon charges at the group.

            "Well now Brother, I think it's time for us to show our new strength." A voice says among the crowd.

            "Of course dear sister."

            "Reload." The pair of voices say in unison.

Suddenly a large orange dinosaur like Digimon with half of its body made of metal and a metal claw and mask with a pair of purple torn wings flies ahead alongside another large orange dinosaur like Digimon with its upper half  made of metal, large metal wings, and a metal mask with a large arm cannon.

            "MetalGreymon, Vaccine Type, Ultimate Level." Velia says scanning the clawed Digimon.

            "RizeGreymon, Vaccine Type, Ultimate Level." Seva says scanning the one with the cannon. "These Digimon, these two must be the Agudine Twins."

            "That's right Seva." The girl says riding MetalGreymon.

            "So then, let's tear them all up." The boy says riding RizeGreymon. "RizeGreymon, Trident Revolver."

            "MetalGreymon, Giga Blaster."

Both Digimon fire off blasts at the crowd of Digimon as the group charges along, leaving the pair behind.

            "Hey Seva, if you can hear us let's battle again." The boy says seriously.

            "Yes, let's battle all the Omni Guild, right brother." The girl says happily.

            "Of course."

As the group leaves them behind they charge off towards another large crowd of Digimon chasing after them.

 

Eventually the group splits up into smaller groups as the members of the Omni Guild find a resting place among the chaos going on around them.

            "So how much longer until we get to Millenniummon?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Don't know, can't see that thing past all these damn trees." Seva says annoyed. "But it looks like the crowd split up."

            "Well of course, everyone has their own idea about how exactly to get to that damn thing." Norman says atop a tree with a pair of binoculars. "It looks like we're less than a mile away from that thing, but it's protected by some kind of barrier not to mention all the Digimon."

            "Should we fight them?" Chiromon asks from inside the Digivice.

            "No, we have to find some way to sneak around." Norman says thinking about things. "I mean we have to save as much strength as we can when we fight that thing."

            "Okay then, let's just rush ahead." Cole says seriously. "I mean, that's where we have to go anyway."

            "Of course, that's the only thing we can do." Marin says thinking about things. "And besides I have Bytemon calculating a safe pathway for us."

            "Mistress, it seems like Cole's suggestion is the best way to go." Bytemon from inside the Digivice.

            "Alright let's go ahead." Jacob says seriously.

As the group starts rushing off they find themselves surrounded by a large group of purple dinosaur like Digimon approaching them  enraged.

            "Monodramon, Rookie Level, Vaccine Type." Velia says scanning the Digimon.

            "Damn looks like we're surrounded." Seva says seriously, before pulling out her Digivice. "Looks like we have no choice but to fight."

            "Touch of Evil." A voice says from above the group.

Suddenly Devimon appears and attacks the Monodramon pushing them away and opening a path for them.

            "Devimon?" Seva asks confused by it's appearance.

            "Seva go on ahead." Anna says rushing from the woods as she's being chased by a group of Monodramon. "Don't worry and just move along."

            "Anna!" Seva says starting to rush off before being grabbed by Norman. "What're you doing, I have to save her?"

            "You can't go after her, she opened this path for us." Norman says seriously. "Don't do something so stupid."

            "Fine." Seva says seriously. "Well let's kill that damn thing so we can end all this."

            "Yeah, let's go." Cole says seriously leading the group along.


	81. Chapter 81

** Ch. 81: End Game pt.4 **

 

In the Digital World the members of the Omni Guild rush along rushing past the Digimon attempting to block their path headed towards the center of the forest.

            "Damn, these things are everywhere." Seva says annoyed.

            "Yeah, but they aren't attacking us anymore."Norman says seriously.

            "Why is that?" Velia asks curiously. "Shouldn't they be becoming more ferocious since we're getting closer."

            "Maybe because we can't do anything." Jacob says seriously.

As he says this the whole group stops and looks at him seriously.

            "I mean, most of the Digimon are off fighting the stronger forces and now we've gotten so close to their boss and their not attacking us, maybe it's because we can't do anything against that cocoon."

            "NO WAY!" Cole yells out seriously. "We can't give up, we're going to beat that thing."

            "But he does have a point, why aren't they attacking?" Marin asks curiously.

            "Maybe it's because they don't need to attack us." Norman says thinking about things. "Because there's something more dangerous to fight us."

As the group stands around they hear loud stomping sounds getting closer and closer by the second.

            "What is that?" Velia asks nervously.

            "I don't know, but it sounds like it's kind of slow." Bakemon say from inside the Digivice listening to the stomping. "If we rush along we might be able to out run it."

            "Okay then, you heard her everyone let's move!" Seva yells out to the group.

The group hearing her rushes along deeper into the forest, but before long they reach a large clearing with a giant cocoon made of data in the center of it.

            "So I'm guessing that's Millenniummon." Cole says looking at it, and pulling out his Digivice. "Are you all ready?"

As Cole looks on others pull out their Digivices and look on seriously.

            "Okay then, let's do this."

Before they rush on a large figure slams down in front of them blocking their path, and as the dust settles a large Digimon that appears like a large combination of various parts of other Digimon stands before them and then roars out shaking the air around them.

            "Kimeramon, Ultimate Level, Data Type." Seva says scanning the Digimon. "Well it's only an Ultimate we should be able to take it together."

As the group gets ready to battle it Kimeramon unleashes a loud deafening roar that shakes the air around them, before the Digivices start showing only static screens.

            "What the, Watmon?" Cole asks concerned.

            "I'm here, I'm okay, I just feel weird." Watmon says from inside the Digivice.

            "What're we going to do out Digivices aren't responding?" Velia asks concerned.

            "We'll run back into the forest, this thing doesn't seem to go in there." Seva says ordering the group.

            "But what're we going to do about that?" Cole asks pointing to the cocoon. "We can't leave it like that."

            "Well we can't do anything if we're dead." Norman yells out seriously.

Kimeramon starts slowly walking towards the group as they stand around terrified, before running into the forest with Cole doing so reluctantly, clenching his fist.

            "We'll be back soon." Cole says before rushing along.

Kimeramon then let's out another loud roar as they run into the forest as it chases them, stopping on the edge of the forest as they run into it.


	82. Chapter 82

** Ch. 82: End Game pt.5 **

 

Inside the Digital World the members of the Omni Guild sit around the edge of the forest next to a clearing waiting around as a Kimeramon moves around guarding the cocoon in the middle of the clearing.

            "What're we going to do, that thing can mess up our Digivices and we can't use get our Digimon out of them." Marin says thinking about things. "What can we do?"

            "If we reload our Digimon beforehand we can have a fight against it." Seva says thinking about things.

            "Yeah, but we still have to get past Kimeramon, that's going to be a pain no matter what." Norman says annoyed.

            "I have an idea, we split some of us fight Kimeramon and the others head off towards that cocoon." Cole says seriously holding out his Digivice. "Right Watmon?"

            "Yeah, I wanna fight that thing." Watmon says inside the Digivice.

            "Well you're not fighting alone." Jacob says seriously. "I'll fight with you."

            "I'll fight to." Marin says nervously. "I mean, I don't want you two to fight by yourselves."

            "Okay, you three will head off and we'll rush to the cocoon." Norman says seriously. "But we best all have our Digimon out."

            "Right!" The group says in unison.

 

A minute later as Kimeramon wanders around the clearing guarding the cocoon, when suddenly Cole comes rushing out of the forest on top of MegaWatmon wearing the Bancho Cloak.

            "Let's go MegaWatmon!"

            "Right, Plasma Burst."

MegaWatmon opens up its mouth and lets out a large burst of electricity out at Kimeramon knocking it back.

            "Now MegaWatmon, let's beat it down."

            "Plasma Cannon!"

MegaWatmon moves its tail around and bursts out a blast of energy at Kimeramon pushing it back further.

            "Now!"

Suddenly MegaBytemon with Marin on and Jacob on top of it and Nautimon rush from the forest towards Kimeramon.

            "Okay then get over it and then let her rip."

            "Right Mistress, System Crash."

MegaBytemon flies over Kimeramon before letting it's tendrils down, before they plug into Kimeramon and start hitting it with excess data.

            "Okay Nautimon!"

            "Got ya, Shadow Claw!"

Nautimon comes rushing towards Kimeramon, slashing at it and beating it back, as this happens Norman, Seva, and Velia alongside their Digimon sneak through the forest before making a rush towards the cocoon with Kimeramon distracted.

            "So let's take care of this thing." Cole says seriously.

As MegaWatmon charges at Kimeramon yet again before it starts roaring again.

            "Heat Viper!" Kimeramon yells out.

Suddenly a blast of heat comes bursting from Kimeramon's mouth as it starts roaring out pushing everyone back as it turns its attention towards Norman and the others.

            "Damn, MegaWatmon!" Cole screams out.

Hearing Cole MegaWatmon forces itself forward Kimeramon.

            "Plasma Claw!"

MegaWatmon takes it's claws and slashes at Kimeramon destroying it as it turns into data.

            "Are you all okay?" Cole asks the group below him.

            "We're fine." Velia says happily.

As the group stands around catching their breath a large shockwave comes from the cocoon pushing everyone back.

            "We can't stop now, let's end this thing." Cole says seriously.

Suddenly the cocoon lets out a blast of data up into the air before it comes crashing down and forms into a large Kimeramon.

            "Another Kimeramon."Seva says annoyed. "This is gonna get old."

Kimeramon roars out causing the groups Digimon to be forced back into their Digivices and Dedigivolve.

            "Damn it, what're we gonna do now?" Norman asks annoyed. "We're too far away from the forest."

Kimeramon starts charging towards the group as they stand around defenseless.

            "Nail Bone!" A voice screams from above.

Suddenly a blast of energy comes from above and the group hitting Kimeramon.

            "What're you doing kid, get a move on." SkullSatamon says from above them alongside Seraphimon.

            "Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon says as a blast of light comes from its wings, blasting Kimeramon.

            "Move kid!" SkullSatamon yells out.

Cole and the others rush ahead as the pair attack Kimeramon, eventually reaching the cocoon.

            "Okay then, Millenniummon we're here to stop you!" Cole yells out as they reach the cocoon.


	83. Chapter 83

** Ch. 83: End Game pt.6 **

 

In the Digital World the members of the Omni Guild stand inside of a large clearing in the middle of a dense forest, just outside of a giant cocoon.

            "So then what do we do now that we're here?" Velia asks curiously.

            "We have to find some way to crack this thing open." Norman says thinking about things. "Can you do something in there Chiromon?"

            "Sorry, but I feel tapped out right now." Chiromon says exhausted, from inside the Digivice. "I think whatever that Kimeramon did to us is still effecting me."

            "That, Kimeramon drained off our energy and we're too exhausted to do anything." Bakemon says exhausted within the Digivice as well.

            "Well we're on our own right now until our Digimon recover from that thing." Seva says annoyed. "And we were so close."

            "What, we can't give up now." Marin says seriously.

            "Who said we're giving up." Seva says still annoyed. "But still I can't think of any way to do anything about this."

Looking at it annoyed Cole punches the cocoon out of desperation with no idea what to do.

            "Damn it, what're we going to do?" Cole asks curiously. "How can we break this thing?"

            "Cole, calm down." Velia says grabbing him. "We can't get anything done if we lose our heads."

            " Your right, but what're we gonna do now?"

            "What if we pool our energy together into one of our Digimon?" Velia asks thinking about things. "I mean Coe's aunt said that our Digimon are fueled by this Digisoul energy we produce, then why don't we concentrate it."

The group looks on curiously before holding out their Digivices.

            "Yeah, but how are we going to pull our energy together?" Jacob asks curiously. "We don't even know anything about this Digisoul thing."

            "Well we can try anything." Cole says seriously. "We should try everything we can."

The others look on curiously looking onto their Digivices looking into them seriously.

            "Well do it Norman." Chiromon says seriously. "We've gotta stop that thing."

            "I never thought you were a wimp Seva." Bakemon says jokingly. "I'm kidding, but seriously we need to go all out."

            "I know your cautious, but this is a risk we have to take." Umimon says trying to convince Velia. "So will you do it?"

            "Mistress, there is a eighty-five percent chance that this will succeed." Bytemon says dryly. "But it's the those are the best odds of success."

            "Come on Jacob, ya gonna be a chicken forever?" Antubmon asks jokingly. "Come on it's time to grow a spine."

The group looks on before holding out their Digivices towards Cole.

            "Well if we're going to do this then you're going to be the guinea pig for this." Norman says jokingly holding out his Digivice. "So then you ready for this?"

            "Well nothing ventured nothing gained." Seva says seriously. "So then let's give it our all as you say."

            "Well just be careful." Velia says nervously. "I want us all to come back safely."

            "This has the best odds of succeeding, but I still feel nervous about this." Marin says nervously. "But for now I'll stuff it down and go with the feeling in my gut."

            "We're all incredibly reckless, following this plan." Jacob says seriously. "But this is the only chance we've got."

            "Right." Cole says excitedly holding his Digivice towards the sky. "Let's do this Watmon!"

The group surround Cole holding out their Digivices at him concentrating seriously before odd digital energy starts pouring out of their Digivices, before it blasts out at Cole surrounding him.

            "Okay Watmon, let's GIVE IT OUR ALL!" Cole screams out loudly.

Suddenly Cole's Digivice glows brightly as Watmon emerges from the Digivice and quickly Digivolves rapidly into MegaWatmon and then charges at the cocoon slashing at it with intense force, creating a large opening.

            "Did we do it?" Cole asks exhausted before MegaWatmon quickly reverts into Watmon. "Did we do it?"

As Cole falls to the ground Jacob and Norman grab him before he regains his footing.

            "Well that was quite exciting." Norman says jokingly.

            "Should we really be joking, I mean we don't know if Cole's okay."

            "I'm fine." Cole says as he starts getting up. "Now then let's get in there."

            "Yeah!" The group says in unison.

The Omni Guild charges into the gap excitedly before it starts to slowly close up as meanwhile Gennai and ENIAC look on from the sky above in the AR.

            "So then they managed to get inside." ENIAC says seriously. "But we're almost out of time."

            "Well their close, and all we can do is relay on them." Gennai says seriously. "That's the only thing we've been able to do this whole time."


	84. Chapter 84

** Ch. 84: End Game pt.7 **

 

Inside of the cocoon the Omni Guild members stand around in an odd void with data fragments flying around and odd platforms floating in mid air, and various images appearing above them and random holes all over the place.

            "What is this?" Velia asks looking around. "What's going around here?"

            "This place doesn't make any since." Marin says as she looks around. "This place is a random mishmash."

            "Well we don't have time to be amazed by the oddity of this place, we've gotta stop Millenniummon." Norman says putting everyone back on track. "We're running out of time."

            "Right let's get moving." Cole says seriously walking ahead.

As the group walks on they look above at the images above their head seeing images of Digimon battling each other.

            "What is this?" Jacob asks curiously. "They seem like memories."

            "Maybe Millenniummon's showcasing it's memories." Seva says disregarding things, as she looks up she sees an image of herself surrounded by bullies. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

As everyone looks around they see fragments of their own memories starting to flood the area and appear more frequently.

            "What's going on?" Marin asks afraid. "How are our memories showing up like that?"

            "It's reading our minds, it was spying on us, it hacked our Digivices." Jacob says thinking about things. "There are actually a number of ways it could be doing things."

Suddenly a bright flash of light appears above them and then an odd figure stands in front of each of them, before forming into various different people, before a wall raises up separating the group from each other as suddenly their Digivices dim.

            "You, what're you doing here you bitch?" Seva asks as the figure in front of her forms into her mother. "Why the hell are you here, I thought I told you to never appear before me again."

            "Oh my poor daughter." The figure says teasingly. "Do you really think you have friends, you'll never have true friends you'll always be nothing more than the daughter of a whore."

            "SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

            "Why don't you just accept it, you can never change it."

Meanwhile Norman stands in front of the figure of his brother holding onto a broken Digivice.

            "It's not fair." The figure says seriously. "Why do you have your partner and I lost mine because of your mistake."

            "Brother, I'm sorry." Norman says concerned. "It's my fault I admit it, but I'm truly sorry for everything."

            "It's not enough." The figure says approaching him. "It'll never be enough."

The figure walks up to Norman and starts strangling him.

            "It'll never be enough."

Meanwhile Velia stands around as the figure takes the form of her older sister looking at her enraged.

            "Oh poor Velia." The figure says mockingly. "You've always been so weak and hapless, just trying to act strong."

            "Valeria, why are you here?"

            "Well why wouldn't I be here, I have to support my weak little sister." The figure says approaching her. "Just like always."

            "Be quite."

            "Just become a meek little puppet like you always do." The figure says grabbing her. "Just become a puppet with no will of your own and listen to whatever we say."

Meanwhile Velia sits on the ground panicking at the sight of the bully looking down at her excitedly.

            "Well, well, looks like your all alone." The figure says with a large grin on his face. "No brother to save you, no friends to help you, now your all mine."

Marin holds onto her Digivice gripping it tightly as he approaches.

            "Bytemon, please Bytemon help me, please anyone help me." Marin says panicking. "I can't do this, I can't do this on my own."

            "Now then, let's have a nice kiss."

Suddenly Jacob breaks though the wall with Nautimon above him punching the bully in the face and charging through.

            "Jacob?" Marin asks curiously looking at Jacob. "Jacob!"

Main jumps onto Jacob crying profusely as she starts holding him tightly.

            "Marin, what's wrong are you okay?" Jacob asks nervous about her holding onto him.

            "m-m-m-Mistress." Bytemon says as the Digivice starts glowing again.

            "Bytemon." Marin says happily looking into the Digivice. "I'm so happy your okay."

            "I'm sorry Mistress, I tried calling out to you but my voice didn't reach."

            "That's okay, I'm just happy your okay." Marin says happily. "Oh and thank you to Jacob."

            "Well it was no problem." Jacob says embarrassed.

Jacob and Marin look around and see large walls blocking their path before they look on and see a path before them.

            "This has to be a trap." Jacob says seriously.

            "Yeah, it has to be." Marin says seriously. "But we don't have any choice."

Suddenly MegaBytemon pops out of Marin's Digivice, before she gets on top of it alongside Jacob before they charge down the path alongside Nautimon.

            "What about the others?" Jacob asks curiously.

            "We don't have a choice we'll go on without them and attempt to meet up later."

            "Mistress there is an odd dimensional anomaly ahead of us." MegaBytemon says seriously.

            "So what we're gonna chicken out and run away with our tails between our legs." Nautimon says jokingly.

            "You know the answer to that." Jacob says seriously. "We charge forward."

            "Ya heard that MegaBytemon, full steam ahead."

            "Right Mistress!"

The pair and their Digimon start charging down the pathway into an odd hole filled with data leading to an unknown location, before the hole snaps closed.


	85. Chapter 85

** Ch. 85: End Game pt.8 **

 

In the middle of the odd space inside the cocoon Cole stands around looking on as the figure refuses to take shape, before crumbling away.

            "What was that about?" Cole asks curiously, before looking at his Digivice. "Watmon are you okay in there?"

As Cole looks on the lights of his Digivice starts to brighten and Watmon appears on the screen.

            "Cole your okay." Watmon says happily. "I was so worried."

            "You worried about me, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

            "Well your normally the one to drag us into trouble."

            "Well whatever." Cole says happily. "But what's going on?"

            "I don't know, those weird things showed up and then these walls appeared and everyone was separated."

            "So we were separated from everyone." Cole says as he approaches the wall and looks at it curiously. "So then how can we get past it?"

            "I think we'll have to break it down."

            "Well then let's do it." Cole says happily as he messes with his Digivice. "Time to Digivolve."

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall Velia lays on the ground as the figure of Valeria stands above her with a large grin on her face.

            "Now then, are you ready to be my puppet, just like the good old days?" The figure asks jokingly. "You remember don't you?"

            "Be quite." Velia says enraged by the question. "Stop talking!"

            "Oh don't you remember, my dear puppet the way you killed my mother?" The figure asks jokingly. "How your presence messed up, her already weak heart and she died because of you."

            "I didn't do anything?"

            "Oh really, you're the child of father's affair and then mother was forced to raise you as her own daughter,  and then when she died your mother ran up and snatched the position almost immediately."

            "That has nothing to do with me?"

            "Oh really, if it wasn't for you then she'd still be alive, don't you agree?"

            "Shut up."

            "You must agree, these are your thoughts my little puppet."

            "I SAID SHUT UP!"

Suddenly MegaWatmon breaks through the wall with Cole riding on it, as Velia yells out and the figure is crushed under the rubble.

            "Cole?"

            "Velia, are you okay?" Cole asks as he jumps down and rushes up to her. "Are you okay?"

            "I'm fine." Velia says nervously, before grabbing Cole. "I'm sorry, but I just need a hug right now."

Cole looks on nervously as Velia hugs him, before she lets go and looks on him seriously.

            "I wanna get out of here?"

            "Right, let's burst our way out of here."

            "Okay."

            "v-v-v-Velia?" Umimon asks as the Digivice lights up again. "Velia are you okay?"

            "I'm fine, I was worried about you Umimon."

            "Well at least we're both okay." Umimon says happily.

            "Right, so let's get on and destroy that damn Digimon."

Velia messes around with her Digivice as Umimon Digivolves into Oceamon before Velia get's into its hands and Cole runs back to MegaWatmon.

            "So then where do we go?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Over there." Cole says pointing to a path leading into a hole of odd data.

            "Are you sure that's safe?"

            "Well that's the only way we can go." Cole says seriously. "But you can stay here if you want."

            "No I'm coming with you."

            "Okay then, full charge."

MegaWatmon and Oceamon charge forward down the path disappearing into the hole as they reach the end of the path, before it snaps closed.

 

Meanwhile in another section separated by the walls Seva stands around being berated by the figure in the form of her mother as she stands around enraged by her.

            "So then what're you going to do brat?" The figure asks curiously. "Are you going to run away again?"

Seva gets more and more enraged by her before walking up to her.

            "Shut up, I'm tired of this crap." Seva says restraining her rage. "I'M TIRED OF ALL THE CRAP THAT YOU DUMPED ON ME!"

Seva punches the figure in the face knocking it over and causing it to fade away into nothingness.

            "I know you're a fake, but still I wish you were real so I could actually do that."

As Seva looks at her Digivice the lights on it start to glow again before Bakemon appears on the screen.

            "Ah Seva, you okay?"

            "I'm fine Bakemon."

            "Do you wanna talk?"

            "No."

            "So what do you wanna do?"

            "Break everything around me."

            "Got it."

Seva starts messing around with her Digivice before Bakemon Digivolves into Ignismon and charges at the wall punching it down, revealing Norman standing opposite a figure in the shape of his brother yelling at him.

            "Hey Norman, are you just gonna sit around there like a little brat?" Seva yells out to Norman.

Norman looks onto Seva, before turning his attention to the figure of his brother and walking up to it.

            "I'm sorry." Norman says bowing to the figure. "I'm truthfully and honestly sorry, and I know I may never be able to truly make up for it but I'll always try my best and I'll be more careful from this day forward."

As Norman bows to the figure it starts fading away as his Digivice starts to light up again with Chiromon appearing on the screen.

            "Chiromon." Norman says seriously.

            "I know Norman, I know."

The pair look silently at each other before Seva walks up to the pair.

            "So you two just gonna stand around there." Seva says annoyed, as she starts walking ahead. "Well if you want to then I'll just go on ahead and look for the others."

Norman messes around with his Digivice causing Chiromon to Digivolve into Pteropmon as he starts following her.

            "Let's get this done." Norman says seriously.

            "Right."

The pair continue walking forward on a path before walking into a hole filled with data before it snaps closed.


	86. Chapter 86

** Ch. 86: Finale **

 

In the middle of a large blank area filled with data with an odd large crystal in the middle apparently draining the data in the room, Cole and Velia atop MegaWatmon and Oceamon exit a hole looking around confused at the area.

            "Where are we?" Velia asks looking around. "This whole place seems weird."

            "I wonder what's that?" Cole asks pointing at the crystal.

Suddenly Marin and Jacob atop MegaBytemon and alongside Nautimon appear out of another hole underneath Cole and Velia as they start looking around.

            "Ah Cole, Velia there you both are." Marin says happily.

            "It's great your both safe." Jacob says happily. "But I wonder where, Seva and Norman are?"

Suddenly Norman and Seva appear from a hole alongside Ignismon and Pteropmon as they start looking around curiously.

            "So this is where you idiots ran off to." Seva says looking at the others. "So then what're you all doing standing around."

            "Yeah, we've got to get down to business." Norman says seriously.

Suddenly several shadowy figures with various eyes travel from behind each one of the group headed towards the crystal in the center of the room.

            "Shademon, Virus Type, Unknown Level." Norman says scanning the Digimon.

            "Are those things, those figures that took on those forms before?" Marin asks curiously.

            "Those bastards." Seva says enraged looking at the Shademon. "Ignismon!"

            "Right." Ignismon says charging ahead after the Shademon.

Ignismon chases after the Shademon, before being pushed back by an unseen force knocking her into a wall.

            "Ignismon!"

            "I'm okay Seva." Ignismon says as she walks back to her side. "But something's protecting those Shademon and that crystal."

Suddenly the Shademon start touching the crystal before fading away and a large dual headed figure with one head having a horn on its nose, appears in the crystal before crying out.

            "What is that thing?" Marin asks curiously.

            "Moon=Millenniummon, Virus Type, Mega Level." Jacob says scanning the Digimon. "Millenniummon?"

            "That things Millenniummon, but it looks different from the image from before." Velia says looking at the crystal.

            "It must be like a chrysalis, a middle form before it can Digivolve all the way." Norman says thinking about things. "We gotta hurry up or it's gonna break out!"

            "Right, MegaWatmon."

MegaWatmon charges forward towards the crystal only to be blocked by an invisible barrier at it approaches.

            "Oceamon, lend a hand please."

            "Let's go MegaBytemon."

            "Nautimon, let's destroy that thing."

            "Ignismon, break it apart."

            "Destroy it Pteropmon."

            "Right!" The Digimon say in unison.

Suddenly the Digimon quickly charge forward into the barrier trying to break it open or force their way through it, eventually with their combined strength they push through the barrier and reaching the crystal.

            "We did it!" Cole says excitedly.

            "Death Crystal." Moon=Millenniummon yells out.

Suddenly all the Digimon are encompassed in large crystals before their blasted with energy and then quickly revert into their Baby forms as the crystals break away.

            "Volmon are you okay?" Cole asks grabbing the small Digimon.

            "I'm fine, just really tired." Volmon says forcing itself to stay awake. "I want to go to sleep."

            "Damn, all of our Digimon were reverted." Norman says holding onto Ptemon. "What're we going to do now."

            "There is nothing you can do." Moon=Millenniummon says teasing them. "Your all worthless frail humans, there is nothing you can do against my power."

            "That thing talks?" Marin asks shocked. "Why are you going this?"

            "I have no reason, I have barely any will." Moon=Millenniummon says seriously. "I am nothing but a force, a force of destruction out to destroy all I survey."

            "We'll stop you." Cole says seriously.

            "As I said before, there is nothing you can do against me." Moon=Millenniummon says seriously. "You shall be destroyed like the nothings that you are, but I also must thank you for allowing me to reach the presuppose of my evolution."

            "What do you mean?" Velia asks curiously.

            "Like all Digimon, I can quicken my strength using the spirits of Humans and their DigiSouls."

            "So that's what those Digimon were for?" Norman asks curiously.

            "Correct, I have used those Digimon and anything available to me to get drain the energy of you humans in order to hasten my rebirth."

Everyone looks on enraged by the revelation as Moon=Millenniummon taunts them,

            "Well do everything we can to break you." Cole says seriously holding out his Digivice. "Let's go Volmon."

            "Sorry, but I can't." Volmon says nervously. "I'm exhausted.

            "As I said before, there is nothing you can do against me." Moon=Millenniummon says tauntingly before the crystal starts cracking. "And now you've run out of time."

The crystal cracks more and more as the group looks on helplessly.

            "Damn it, what can we do?" Cole asks enraged.

            "There is nothing you can do." Moon=Millenniummon says tauntingly. "Nothing but watch the birth of a new God."

Suddenly the crystal cracks more before breaking apart unleashing the figure inside as it grows rapidly quickly appearing as two serpents wrapped together each with one arm and a tail and one with a large horn on its horn.

            "ZeedMillenniummon, Virus Type, Mega Level." Velia says scanning the Digimon. "What can we do against that?"

            "Nothing." ZeedMillenniummon says seriously.

ZeedMillenniummon continues growing rapidly before an explosion happens at the spot underneath it where the crystal once was, the explosion quickly spread out pushing the group back.

 

Meanwhile in the Digital World everyone scrambles around fighting the Digimon before ZeedMillenniummon bursts from the cocoon.

            "We failed." Gennai says falling to the floor. "At this rate it'll overcome the Digital World and then the human world."

            "Not if I have anything to say about it." ENIAC says seriously. "Gennai, please guide the ones who remain and save the world."

Suddenly ENIAC charges at ZeedMillenniummon before breaking apart before forming into a large barrier of Digital Code encompassing ZeedMillenniummon stopping its rapid growth.

            "ENIAC." Gennai says seriously.

Suddenly the explosion bursts forth before over taking all of the Digital World and everyone and everything in it and spreading out.

 

A minute later in the AR everyone lies on the ground unconscious as Gennai looks over them, among them Zera alongside SkullSatamon wake up and starts looking around.

            "The AR?" Zera asks looking around. "SkullSatamon!"

Zera rushes to its side noticing the various injuries covering it.

            "Don't worry, I'm fine just a little bruised is all." SkullSatamon says trying to reassure her. "But what's going on, did we win?"

            "No we lost." Gennai says walking up to the pair. "ZeedMillenniummon has destroyed the Digital World, and ENIAC sacrificed itself in order to bind it for now, but it won't last long."

            "Then why is the AR around without ENIAC?"

            "It passed on a small fraction of its abilities onto me and I'm keeping this place around."

            "Is everyone here?"

            "I'm sorry to say no."

            "What do you mean?"

            "I saved as many as I could and I saved almost all the Humans, and I've saved some Digimon but so many were lost."

            "What about Cole and his friends?"

            "The members of the Omni Guild they were at the center of the explosion and I haven't been able to feel their presence since then."

Zera grabs Gennai up holding herself back from punching him.

            "I wish something I could do to make it up, but I can't."

            "It's cold of me to say this, but we've got something more important to do." Zera says letting him go. "We've got to check the situation and look over our forces, because ZeedMillenniummon won't stay dormant for long."

A minute later the pair walk into a tent where a boy with short black messy hair and thick glasses with large rings under his eyes types away on a computer with a Chrysalimon at his side plugged into the servers with its tendrils.

            "Milo, how's it going in here?" Gennai asks curiously.

            "Well I've been trying to reconnect to the head server, but it's gone, it's just gone." Milo says annoyed. "But Chrysalimon has been acting as a booster and it's helped, but I'm finding an anomaly."

            "Anomaly?" Zera asks concerned.

            "Yeah, I'm picking up three separate signals from the from three different head servers."

            "What how is that possible?"

            "That explosion." Gennai says thinking about things. "It was meant to wipe us all out, destroy both the worlds but the AR acted as a buffer."

            "What does that mean?" Zera asks concerned. "Are you saying the world broke up?"

            "Exactly, that explosion broke the world apart, into three separate worlds." ENIAC says explaining things. "In a certain light it's fascinating."

            "Yeah well it's also horrible."

            "Um sirs." Milo says getting their attention. "There's something else, I'm picking up the Digivice signals in each of the 'Worlds', and also I've picked up Digiegg signals."

            "Well there were still six Digieggs left, they could've been scattered in each of the worlds." Gennai says thinking about things. "But what are these Digivice signals about."

Suddenly Hyokomon comes rushing into the tent excitedly.

            "It's those idiots!" Hyokomon yells out excitedly. "Those idiots are still alive."

            "Those idiots, wait the Omni Guild?"

            "Yeah, there still alive."

As the group stands around they look at the screen showcasing the signals and three separate worlds.

            "The Omni Guild, you might be our only hope." Gennai says seriously.

 

Meanwhile in the void where the Digital World once was ZeedMillenniummon floats around surrounded by the barrier of Digital Code.

            "So ENIAC, your still a hindrance, but no matter." ZeedMillenniummon says as he opens three holes in the void showing three separate cities. "So the world was broken apart into fragments, I must eliminate them."

As he says this various figures made of data emerge from it and start heading into the holes.

            "I must destroy the world and everything else I survey."


End file.
